


Оные

by Children_of_the_mists



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Даркфик, Мифические существа, Постапокалиптика - Freeform, ангст, антиутопия, драма, мистика, ужасы, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_of_the_mists/pseuds/Children_of_the_mists
Summary: В неком густонаселенном мире всё-таки свершилось пророчество о конце времён, но где-то на самом краю уничтоженной, выжженной дотла планеты осталась благодатная Долина Даров Господа. Почва её плодовита, а жители находятся под защитой всесильного Бога. Некогда Господь привёл туда избранных и уберёг от катастрофы, полностью оградив от тягот, невзгод и несчастий внешнего мира. Всё хорошо, всё спокойно, но вот только есть ещё оные, которые хотят разрушить благодатнейший мир и захватить богатые земли.





	1. Пролог. Время умирать, и время рождаться

**Author's Note:**

> "Священной Книги Земной и Небесной Печали" нет и никогда не было. Все цитаты из неё — плоды авторской фантазии.

> _«Всему свое время, и время всякой вещи под небом:_  
>  время рождаться, и время умирать; время насаждать,  
> и время вырывать посаженное; время убивать, и время врачевать;  
> время разрушать, и время строить; время плакать, и время смеяться;  
> время сетовать, и время плясать; время разбрасывать камни,  
> и время собирать камни; время обнимать, и время уклоняться от объятий;  
> время искать, и время терять; время сберегать, и время бросать;  
> время раздирать, и время сшивать; время молчать, и время говорить;  
> время любить, и время ненавидеть; время войне, и время миру»  
> © Ветхий Завет. Книга Екклезиаста 3:1 — 3:8

 

Кровь. Море крови. Она стекала с досок помоста на молочно-белый мрамор дворцового крыльца. Рёв толпы. Заполнившая площадь чернь громким криком встречала каждый взмах топора. Строгие каменные лики богов и других святых, смотрящие с фасадов надвратных башен, казалось, молчаливо разделяли неистовство оголодавшей толпы. Топор палача, заносимый нарочито медленно, будто призывает в свидетели самого Великого Огненного Бога, чьим именем сейчас вершилось правосудие. Короткий стук, выверенное годами движения, лезвие врезается в плаху, разрубив плоть. Крик. Громкий, истошный, пронзительный крик боли и безысходности, пробирающий до костей - сквозь слёзы, сквозь молитвы, сквозь кровавую пену у рта. В бесновавшейся толпе только один человек сохраняется спокойствие и невозмутимость - его совершенно не трогали крики жертвы и восторженный вой смердящих крестьян и разнорабочих. Он ждал ...

К городу незаметно подкрались первые сумерки, а палач всё ещё взмахивал топором, отирая смешанный с серой пылью пот со лба. Крик-взмах, взмах-крик. Вот наконец все руки и ноги отрублены, закончилось четвертование: человеческий обрубок подняли на пиках стражи, стоявшие вокруг помочи и до этого момента отгонявшие самые ретивых и любопытных. Жертва давно умерла, но ее тело - точнее то, что от него осталось после безупречной работы опытного палача - висело, нанизанное на железные острия, и капало кровавыми каплями на помост.

«Красный человек посреди чёрного неба небытия, - подумал Йоэль-Шафат, невольно любуясь контрастом. - Всё, как написано во Всечистейших Свитках. Да свершится пророчество! Иншуй-лароне! »

Даже спустя три часа после казни все таверны в округе гудели и ломились от посетителей: возбужденные кровавые зрелищные горожане вливали в себя брагу и кислое пиво, делились впечатлениями, на ходу придумывая несуществующие подробности.

\- Пошла прочь! - наподдав пинка тощей девчонке, которая пыталась незаметно умыкнуть у него со стола кусок хлеба, Йоэль-Шафат вернулся к своей трапезе. Ничего особенного: копчёный кролик, ломоть сыра, пара луковиц, краюха хлеба да крынка с брагой, однако в этих краях далеко не каждый мог позволить себе такой ужин.

\- Желаете ещё, господин? - к нему подошла дородная баба в выцветшем платье; ее красное одутловатое лицо излучало участие, но вот глаза опасливо косились на кривой кинжал Йоэль-Шафата, который он демонстративно положил возле правой руки.

\- Неси! - хмуро кивнув, он отправил ее прочь взмахом руки.

Йоэль-Шафат давно привык к грубым крестьянам и необразованным горожанам, и его абсолютно устраивало, что эта чернь не стесняется показывать страх перед ним. Лицо Йоэль-Шафата было обезображено, но не клеймом позора, каким награждали воров, и не вырванными ноздрями, коими «щеголяли» насильники и конокрады. Нет, от левой скулы и до подбородка тянулся кривой шрам от сабельного удара, а на лбу раскалённым железом когда-то давно ему выжгли первую - прямую, линию, означающую, что он принят в Орден. Вторую, прерывистую, выжгли пять лет назад, и даже непосвященные знали, что это знак Дара, а третью - волнообразную, похожую на согнутую в нескольких местах ветку - ему выжгли всего неделю назад, и ожог еще не успел зажить до конца. Не могли не выжечь, ведь Знамение показало, что Великое Пророчество скоро исполнится, а он, Йоэль-Шафат, был один из немногих,

Прикончив нехитрый ужин, Йоэль-Шафат поплотней завернулся в свой синий плащ, подбитый мехом лисицы, и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к пьяным голосам в таверне. Несмотря на переполненный зал - горожане в основном хлестали браго и громко обсуждали мастерство палача, - подсаживаться к нему никто не спешил. Шутка ли, сидеть за одним столом со жрецом Ордена Смотрителей! А впрочем, Йоэль-Шафат лишнего общества и не искал, а тот, которому назначена встреча, будет ждать его утром в Храме Огненного Бога, поэтому он мог спокойно переждать ночь здесь, разбавляя сон глотками крепкого пойла.

***

 

Каждый шаг гулко отдавался в гробовой тишине Храма, и Йоэль-Шафат снисходительным взглядом окинул простой деревянный алтарь, ряды грубо сколоченных скамеек, разноцветную мазню на стенах, угловатые подсвечники с тоненькими свечами, чей тусклый свет не охватил даже половину большого и мрачного зала, оставляя в углах темноту и давая пищу для самых жутких фантазий. Йоэль-Шафат презрительно хмыкнул, разглядывая фреску с изображением Огненного Бога, который в этих краях представлял верующим звероподобным косматым великаном в короне из языков пламени. Несмотря на то, что Храм никогда не закрывался для верующих, даже самый отчаянный смельчак не рискнул бы заночевать здесь: в Огненном Учение говорилось, что сам Бог в тёмное время приходит сюда и листает Книгу Прегрешений, в которой первосвященники целыми днями записывали самые серьезные проступки своих прихожан. Однако ни для кого не секрет, что за несколько золотых можно было уменьшить свой грех, и тогда напротив твоего имени ничего не запишут. Однако уже светало, и посещение великого Бога можно было не опасаться.

«Да разве же это Храм! Так, дешёвая подделка Иллйя-Ассунна», — самодовольно подумал Йоэль-Шафат, но тут же осёкся: учитывая бедноту этих мест, даже такой Храм, должно быть, был для города предметом необычайной гордости перед соседями.

Он прошёл вдоль стены, покосившись на алтарь, где лежала потрепанная Книга в подписном мозаичном переплёте работы неизвестного мастера, и остановился перед низенькой скамейкой, притулившейся на отшибе возле крайней колонны. Несмотря на обилие свободных мест, человек в холщовой рубахе и просторных штанах сидел именно на ней, притянув колени к подбородку, и тихо молился. Йоэль-Шафат знал, что это было особое место — место отверженных, которое никто, кроме этого человека, не спешил занимать.

— Большой умелец ты, Марагос, — произнёс Йоэль-Шафат, тем самым прервав молитву отверженного. — Отступник долго протянул и громко кричал, правитель, судья, горожане и гости были довольны. И я тоже доволен, поэтому усердно помолюсь о тебе в Храме Шестипалого Бога, куда и отправлюсь с рассветом.

— Это моя работа, — окинув Йоэль-Шафата заинтересованным взглядом, самодовольно ответил палач. — Заплатили хорошо, а чего ещё надо? Вон они от меня все нос воротят, и сидеть мне вместе с ними на богослужении тоже нельзя, но как что, так бегут, просят в долг… Дай, Марагос, дай!

— Ты принёс? — нетерпеливо перебил его Йоэль-Шафат; он много путешествовал и прекрасно знал, что так относятся к палачам не только в Храме Огненного Бога — вообще во всех храмах, разве только служители культа Святой Чёрной Крови, да и то не во всех городах.

— А ты принёс? — Марагос поднялся и встал напротив, недвусмысленно похлопав себя по груди.

— Три сотни золотых, как и договаривались, — отбросив носком сапога спешившую по своим делам крысу, Йоэль-Шафат протянул ему мешочек с монетами.

— Всё в лучшем виде, Йоэль-Шафат, ты меня знаешь, — палач достал из-за пазухи небольшой сверток, на ткани которого явственно проступали пятна крови. — Язык и желудок. Не сомневайся.

Пока Марагос пересчитывал деньги, Йоэль-Шафат развернул сверток и брезгливо скривился, убеждаясь в правоте палача.

— Пришлось повозиться, — заискивающе начал Марагос, заглядывая ему через плечо. — Язык-то ладно, а вот желудок… Да и сжечь его сразу хотели, и я, как мог, тянул время. В общем, надо б добавить…

— Правда твоя, — согласился Йоэль-Шафат, пряча свёрток в заплечную сумку, — но у меня с собой больше нет. Приходи сегодня вечером в таверну «Шесть дьяволов», там и рассчитаюсь с тобой.

Почти полночь, Йоэль-Шафат размеренно шагал по дороге, оставляя за собой пыльный городок Уль-Мбпате, беднейший из всех, в которых ему довелось побывать. В сумке лежало всё необходимое для ритуала, а палач Марагос с перерезанным горлом лежал, погребённый под кучей отбросов — ведь глаза плача были последним, чего не хватало для великого таинства.

***

 

Йоэль-Шафат медленно приблизился к небольшой свежей яме и бережно опустил туда свою последнюю добычу. Два помутневших глаза скатились вниз, один остановился возле отрубленной головы буйвола, а второй затерялся между золотой короной Огненного Бога из Храма города Иллйя-Ассунна и чашей Хвостатого Бога из Храма Нграггор. Крыло грифа, змеиная кожа, отрубленная львиная лапа, тряпица, смоченная Святой Чёрной Кровью — всё это он честно добыл за каких-то три года.

— Да свершится пророчество! Иншуе-лароне! — тонкие пальцы старшего жреца Ордена Смотрителей оборвали веревочку, стягивающую пряди иссиня-чёрных волос, которые были сострижены у непорочной девы в момент её последнего вздоха. — Сегодня мы исполним всё, как написано во Всечистейших Свитках.

Волосы упали в яму и аккуратно легли на середину старинного манускрипта, рядом с кинжалом наемного убийцы и крошечным медальоном на оборванном ремешке. Сейчас шесть жрецов больше всего напоминали Йоэль-Шафату оголодавших стервятников, которые кружили подле ямы, как будто там была спрятана долгожданная мёртвая туша. А впрочем, так оно и было, ведь ещё неизвестно, к чему приведёт ритуал.

Старший жрец кивнул, пятеро других принялись забрасывать яму землей, а Йоэль-Шафат опустился на колени возле импровизированной могилы и, положив ладонь на влажные комья земли, начал бормотать первое заклинание. Ночь подарила жрецам непроглядную темень и промозглую мглу, и лишь пальцы Йоэль-Шафата искрились бледным голубоватым сиянием.

— Владей землями, лесом, сенокосными угодьями, морями и реками. Да воздадут тебе плоды охоты, земледелия и рыбной ловли. Да воздадут тебе плоды человеческие. Да будешь ты единственным и единым, — с благоговением повторяли жрецы за Йоэль-Шафатом, который, мерно раскачиваясь, продолжал читать заклинания, то срываясь на дикий пронзительный крик, то еле слышно бормоча запретные слова.

Сначала запахло цветами и травами, потом повеяло морским бризом, а после началось ужасное зловоние — воздух вокруг казался отравленным запахом серы и застарелой болезни. Жрецы замерли, поражённые величием происходящего. Здесь и сейчас, посреди истерзанной холодными ветрами пустоши, должно свершиться Великое Пророчество: Бог возродится, окутав мир своей благодатью. Конечно, они понимали, что это станет началом конца Ордена Смотрителей, который долгие века следил за порядком в этом мире, полным изменчивых, ревнивых и жестоких богов, контролировал соблюдение постов и регламентировал последовательность религиозных ритуалов в поклонении тому или иному божеству, рассматривал спорные случаи, тяжбы между первосвященниками. Но теперь, когда Бог возродится и Он будет един, то все остальные божки просто уйдут в небытие, потому что Господь жестоко покарает еретиков и отступников.

Взошла луна и осветила могилу — жрецы замерли, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте.

«Интересно, какому богу кто из вас молится?» — подумал Йоэль-Шафат, наблюдая, как шевелится земля, будто под ней извивается клубок змей, или нечто, не мёртвое и не живое, пытается выйти наружу.

Земля двигалась всё быстрей и быстрей, то ли в родовых муках, то ли в предсмертной агонии там бился тот, кого они хотели возродить и вернуть. Через несколько мгновений из могилки раздался пронзительный жалобный вой, и всё вокруг замерло.

— Йоэль-Шафат, или ты что-то сделал неправильно, — перепуганные и встревоженные жрецы сгрудились возле могилки, — или какая-то святыня подложная!

— Я всё сделал правильно, просто Ему нужна свежая кровь, — никто не заметил, как у него в руке появился нож; короткий кривой клинок сверкнул в лунном свете раз, второй, третий… и вот уже все шесть жрецов упали на землю, щедро заливая её кровью, и уставились в небо пустыми глазами.

Йоэль-Шафат покачнулся: силы его покидали, ноги дрожали и подгибались, кружилась голова, перед глазами плясали разноцветные точки, словно кто-то или что-то высасывало саму жизнь. Он дотронулся до лица, и между пальцев тонкими ручейками побежала кровь из ноздрей. Превозмогая боль, Йоэль-Шафат упал на колени и начал судорожно раскапывать землю, которая, насытившись кровью, снова начала шевелиться. Тонкий писк, что-то, похожее на кошачье мяуканье, потом младенческий плач. Из-под комьев мокрой от крови земли вытянулись крохотные ручонки, бледные раскрытые ладошки изо всех сил тянулись к нему.

«Живой! Раз плачет, значит, живой! — держа на руках голое тельце, Йоэль-Шафат смотрел в сморщенное личико и улыбался. — Ничего, что такой. Пройдет время, и Господь предстанет пред миром в своём истинном обличье!»

Будто уловив его настроение, детская ручонка потянулась к залитому слезами лицу Йоэль-Шафата. Он перехватил её, осторожно поглаживая каждый пальчик, как вдруг крохотный кулачок с невероятной силой сжался вокруг его собственного. Хруст сломанной кости, но Йоэль-Шафат даже не почувствовал боли. Кулачок принялся выкручивать палец, раздирая кожу вокруг, пока наконец окровавленный кусок плоти не отделился от сухожилия и не упал на землю.

\- Иншуе-лароне! Посмотри мне в душу, Господи, и дай то, что ей нужно. Сердце моё бросаю к ногам Твоя любовь, отдача за Тебя, - переложив тельце на колени, Йоэль-Шафат любовался совершенным ликом возрождённого Бога, превознося клятву верности на древнем языке из Книги Юдолей. - Я пришёл и стою, жду Твоего отклика, Единый Бог, Владыко жизни и смерти. Вверяю Тебе свою плоть и свой дух, дай мне достигнуть Тобою вечного служения, лицом к лицу предстать перед Твоим могуществом и удовольствием Твоей властью над миром. Иншуй-лароне! Иншуй-лароне! Иншуй-лароне!


	2. Время терять, и время искать

 

>    _«И вышел другой Ангел из храма и воскликнул_  
>  громким голосом к сидящему на облаке: пусти серп твой    
> и пожни, потому что пришло время жатвы, ибо жатва    
> на земле созрела. И поверг сидящий на облаке серп свой   
> на землю, и земля была пожата »    
> © Откровение 14:15.   

 

 

> _«Из детей твоих не отдавай на  
>  служение». ©   
> Левит, 18:21_

   

 

       Марк застал Фортуната в кузне, где тот перебирал разложенные на лавке маленькие и большие колёсики - видимо, это и были заранее заготовленные частицы чудесного механизма, который должен был заменить старый на главных вратах Храма Господня. Фортунат много месяцев трудился над ними, помогая отцу, выковывал, шлифовал и теперь выбирал самые удачные, поднося по очереди к свету, ведь Господь не любит несовершенства. Фортунат был раздражён и что-то ворчал себе под нос, прищуривая свои большие раскосые глаза.   
  
      - Ничего, через месяц вы будете в полном составе, - пробормотал Фортунат, протирая колёсико масляной тряпкой. - Представите пред Божьим взором, который для чего-то потворствует всему сущему.  
  
      - Ты бы потише, Блюстители Добродетели снуют где-то рядом. Пока шёл сюда, увидел двоих возле конюшен, - Марк вышел из тени провисшего от дождей навеса и предусмотрительно приложил палец к губам.   
  
      - Эти шавки  _божьи_  со вчерашнего дня тут шныряют, - отложив наконец свои железяки, Фортунат тяжело вздохнул и, немного подумав, стянул через голову заляпанную маслом рубаху, драгу на локтях и почти протёртую на животе. - Полей-ка, - он повернулся спиной к Марку, и тот осторожно начал поливать широкие загорелые плечи, с недовольством отмечая, что на них опять появились свежие шрамы.   
  
      - Отец? .. - Марк протянул руку и потрогал длинный рубец на лопатке.  
  
      - Ну да, - забрав у него кувшин, Фортунат вылил остатки на голову, фыркая и отряхиваясь по-собачьи. - На третьей луне отвёл меня к жрецам для очередного наказания. Пять ударов хлыстом и два палкой. Я три дня не мог спать на спине, хорошо хоть матушка втайне ото всех мазь приготовила.   
  
      - И где на этот раз ты оступился? - тяжело вздохнув, Марк рассматривал хмурое лицо друга детства: крючковатый нос делал Фортуната на хищную птицу, да и постоянно прищуренные глаза - он видел плохо, работа на кузне с открытым огнём многих мастеров довела до слепоты - не добавляли привлекательности среди женского пола, но зато длинные чёрные кудри, которые Фортунат стягивал кожаным ремешком на затылке, были предметом зависти многих людей.  
  
      - «Оступился»? Заканчивай разговаривать со мной как жрец из Дома Боли и Милосердия. Я, между прочим, до сих пор хожу туда слушать Проповеди Смирения по вечерам, - из-под лавки чистую рубаху Фортунат немного замешкался. - Как-то совсем не хочется мне идти ...   
  
      - Ты что? .. Хочешь прогневить Бога? Каждый житель Долины Даров Господа должен присутствовать при наказании еретиков! Это же справедливо ... - Марк запнулся, подбирая слова, и оглянулся убедиться, что никто из Блюстителей Добродетели их не подслушивает. - Я так и знал, что ты опять согрешишь ...  
  
      - ... вот поэтому и пришёл, - закончил за него Фортунат. - Люди - суть животные, однако ж разумны, но для Господа нашего мы ещё хуже зверей. Даже медведица сама шлёпает своего медвежонка, даже собака сама оттаскает за ухо щенка, а мы не можем сами наказывать детей своих. Зачем это Богу? В чём, собственно, Его оскорбление, если отец отвесил мне оплеуху? Зачем отцы должны водить детей к жрецам, чтобы они палками били ребёнка?   
  
      -  _«Жизнь человека принадлежит Богу: его душа, плоть и кровь есть создание Господа. Никто не вправе осквернять и наказывать творчество Божьих рук, кроме самого Господа и тех, которые его называют опускают на головы провинившихся карающую длань правосудия »_ , - почти дословно процитировав слова Святая Книги, Марк улыбнулся, явно гордясь своими познаниями, которые он ежедневно получал, прислуживая жрецам в Доме Молитвы и Знаний.   
  
      -  _«Человеческая натура во множественности своих проявлений наличествует сходством во всем, что касается непонимания добра или зла»_ , - огрызнулся Фортунат, выплёвывая из себя изречения, которые в целях научения покаянию и смирению пичкали его второй рабочий день в Доме Боли и Милосердия. - Пошли, а то и правда заметят и донесут.  


***

  
  
      Площадь перед главными вратами была переполнена, ведь на широком крыльце Храмы стояли они: голые, дрожащие, закованные в тяжёлые цепи - четыре человека, четыре отступника, рискнувшие усомниться в справедливости Божьей.   
  
      - Альдемар, Угуч, Фома и Убертин, - завороженно прошептал Марк, разглядывая своих бывших соседей, которых выставили на крыльце для прорицания и осмеяния в ожидании приговора. - Держитесь, Господь милосерден, Он вас не покинет.   
  
      - Апостолы еще не выходили, - задумчиво протянул Фортунат, теребя край рубахи, - значит, мы как раз вовремя.  
  
      Марк кивнул и вновь посмотрел на четырех дрожащих от страха грешников. Что с ними случилось? Как могли они бросить семьи, работу, отречься от Господа? Что заставило этих людей сбежать в горы, засесть в пещеру и забаррикадироваться камнями и ветками? Зачем это всё? Разве лучше вот так стоять голыми перед толпой, ожидая гнева Божия и гадая, какую форму он на этот раз примет?  
  
      Марк перевёл взгляд на крепкие каменные стены Храма: они всегда поражали его, манили, завораживали и ... пугали. С одной стороны казалось, что Храм с головокружительной скоростью устремлялся ввысь, а с другой, здание своими нижними уровнями, когда было срослось с ней. Согласно Священной Книгие Земной и Небесной Печали, Храм создал Господь, когда привел избранных в эти благодатные земли. Восьмиугольное сооружение, северные грани, которые возвышались над площадью, а южные, казалось, вырастали прямо из склона горы, как будто повиснув над бездной. Когда кто-то из жителей Долины одолевали сомнения, жрецы советовали ему прийти на это место и еще раз взглянуть на Храм. Не может человек оставаться равнодушным к такому святилищу! Разве кто-то, кроме Бога, можно построить такое? Разве под силу возвести эти башни, которые не меняя ни материала, ни цвета устремляются в небеса? Постройка гиганта, Бога, созданная на земле в Его славу, по углам, где стояли башни-пятигранники, где жрецы день и ночь жгли благовония, а в седьмой день недели несли оттуда слова из Священной Книги Земной и Небесной Печали, по очереди зачитывая все ее заповеди ; по центру возвышалась еще одна башня, называемая Небесной Церковью, венчаемая островерхой крышей и опоясанная трех рядами маленьких окошек, в которых даже днем горел свет.  
  
      - Идут! - пронеслось над толпой, и Марком тут же овладел страх. Появилось нехорошее предчувствие, что на этом раз Господь к грешникам будет суров.   
  
      Вытянув шею и приподнявшись на цыпочках, чтобы получше разглядеть происходящее на крыльце действо, Марк потерял равновесие и сильно толкнул в спину жреца, который, сунув руки в рясу на груди, где она складывалась в некое подобие сумки, горделиво взирал на вышедших из ворот апостолов.   
  
      - Простите, брат. Я не нарочно, - смиренно извинился Марк, прижимаясь ближе к плечу Фортуната.  
  
      - Я знаю, брат, - спокойно ответил жрец, но взгляд его был полон укора, а увидев рядом Фортуната, жрец строго добавил: - Кольти ты, брат, стоишь рядом с непослушным, то начиная с сегодняшней ночи будешь каждые два часа просыпаться и читать из книги «Хвала святым мужам» по четыре страницы. После праздника Пяти Неведомых я сниму с тебя наказание.   
  
      Марк кивнул, и снова его взгляд приковали пять высоких фигур, закутанных в длинные тёмные одеяния. Все жители знали,  _кто_  это такие, и каждый из них наводил свой собственный ужас. Пять апостолов несли слово Божье в Долину, они были проводниками Его воли и следили за исполнением законов Господа. Все апостолы были одного роста и почти на голову выше любого из жителей. Длинные плащи апостолы носили в любой погоду, их головы надёжно скрывали широкие капюшоны, а лица всегда были закрыты тонкими полумасками. Красная полумаска - апостол Воин, чёрная - Некромант, серебристо-белая - Книжник, зелёная - Целитель, золотая - Лжец. Никто из жителей Долины не знали их настоящих имён, да и многие сомневались, что они у апостолов вообще были когда-то. Ведь даже в Священной Книги Земной и Небесной Печали их так и называли - Воин, Некромант, Книжник, Целитель и Лжец.  
  
      - Да прибудет с вами, братья и сестры, милость нашего Господа, - громко произнёс Книжник, обратившись к притихшей толпе, и его голос звучал одновременно торжественно и жутко. - Волю Свою Он явил нам: грешники должны понести наказание - Альдемар, Угуч, Фома и Убертин проведут три дня и три ночи в Зале Скорби и Покаяния. А по истечению этого времени, если они полностью раскаются и признают вину, с ними будет говорить сам Господь наш, чтобы даровать им прощение. Если же эти люди не признают свой грех, то да поразит их огонь Божий во славу Его.   
  
      - Им конец, - еле слышно прошептал на ухо Марку заметно побледневший Фортунат, - оттуда живым ещё не возвращался никто.  
  
      - Значит, те люди не покаялись, или их раскаяние было лживым. Этого не принимает Господь, - также тихо ответил Марк, незаметно взяв его за руку, пытаясь подавить собственное нервное возбуждение.   
  
      - Дурачок! Откуда ты знаешь, кто и как там раскаивается? - Фортунат стиснул потную ладонь Марка. - Может, люди просто там убивают?   
  
      - Тихо! Апостолы говорят, - шикнул на них стоящий рядом Венаций-козопасность, и Фортунат сразу притих, подчеркнуто робко поглядывая на повернувшегося к ним жреца.   
  
      На площади снова повисла тяжёлая тишина: люди, как бы прощаясь, во все глаза смотрели на четырёх несчастных - их бывших соседей, собеседников, возможно, друзей, - которых, по мнению Фортуната, вели на верную смерть.  
  
      - Соблазн и гордыня сбили с пути рабов Твоих, Господи! - зычным голосом пропел Книжник, когда мимо апостолов жрецы тащили обессиленных грешников. - Если жертва смирная, да примет ее наш Господь! А если заблудшая, то сожжет её на жертвеннике: дабы было приятное благоухание Богу! Иншуй-лароне!   
  
      - Это всё неправда! Неправда! - каким-то чудом вырвавшийся Убертин кинулся на Воина, но ведущий его жрец дёрнул цепь, и он упал на каменные плиты крыльца. - Неправда!   
  
      - Всё по закону Его. Иншуй-лароне! - подняв вверх правую руку, сказал Книжник, когда ворота, пропустив вовнутрь закованных грешников, с глухим стуком захлопнулись.   
  
      - Иншуе-лароне! Иншуй-лароне! Иншуй-лароне! - трижды поддержала толпа, повторяя вслед за Книжником священные слова из Книги: -  _«Бог наложил свою длань мне на голову и спросил, кто я? Услышав имя моё и узнав дела мои, Он ниспослал мне благословение…»_  


***

  
  
      — Сегодня говорил только Книжник, — задумчиво сказал Фортунат, когда они вдвоем с Марком возвращались домой; они, конечно, увидели своих пришедших на площадь родителей, но идти вместе с ними назад не захотели, нарочно выбрав самый длинный путь к дому.  
  
      — Да, — согласился Марк и обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что за ними никто не идёт. — Ты слышал, что сказал Убертин?  
  
      — Да, он крикнул, что всё это неправда…  
  
      — Сумасшедший, — ответил Марк, в сердцах пнув валяющийся на дороге спелый каштан. — Всех четверых злые духи ввели в искус, и они сошли с ума.  
  
      — Конечно, именно так нам и расскажут потом на общей молитве. Все четверо сбрендили, а потом не раскаялись, и Господь покарал их своим праведным гневом.  
  
      Дальше шли молча, без интереса поглядывая по сторонам, ведь каждый из них с детства знал эти места. Справа от обсаженной плодовыми деревьями дороги тянулись овощные грядки, слева виднелись постройки: за зелёным лугом, где пасли коз и овец, стоял Дом Исцеления с травохранилищем, чуть дальше другие строения — конюшни, мельница, маслодавильня, амбары и погреба, где жители Долины хранили запасы. Для своих избранников Бог выбрал землю, которую с одной стороны защищали неприступные горы, а с другой — бескрайнее синее море, богатое рыбой и почти всегда гладкое и спокойное. Посредине Долины протекала спадающая с гор узкая, быстрая речка с чистейшей водой, из которой жители брали воду, но никогда не купались. В Долине было тепло, спокойно и уютно, ведь в Книге сказано, что  _«…пребуди Господь свою благость к этой земле, да будет она плодоносная милостью Твоей и молитвами нашими»_.  
  
      Перейдя по деревянному мостику, Марк и Фортунат увидели Ахаза, который набирал воду в кувшины. Пекарь Ахаз был толстоват и простоват, но радушен — всегда угощал свежеиспечённой булкой любого, кто заходил к нему в гости. Уже немолодой пекарь по-прежнему был расторопен и, хотя сам выполнял львиную долю работы, но своих сыновей держал в строгости, заставляя трудиться в пекарне от рассвета и до заката.  
  
      — Доброго дня тебе, Ахаз, — почтительно поздоровался Марк. — Да благословит Господь дела твои и дарует милость семье твоей.  
  
      — А что это ты, уважаемый брат Ахаз, сам носишь воду? Где твой сын Этаньях? — кивнув в знак приветствия, насмешливо спросил Фортунат.  
  
      — Неспокойно, братья, мне что-то, — наполнив последний кувшин, Ахаз выпрямился и вытер ладонью вспотевший мясистый лоб. — Вы же были на площади: видели сами и слышали… А мой Этаньях дружбу водил с этим Фомой. Вот я и решил, что лучшим для него послушанием будет работа в оливковой роще — сейчас как раз время сбора плодов. К тому же младшим моим, Йому и Леви, тоже не помешает лишний раз пройти послушание — они собирают виноград и сушат изюм в доме Мааста. Я пока вот один.  
  
      — Мирного труда тебе, Ахаз, — Фортунат дернул Марка за рукав, предлагая следовать дальше, но тут добрый пекарь выдал такое, что оба застыли как вкопанные.  
  
      — Два дня назад я ходит в сыроварню за козьим сыром, и там говорили, что Угуч нашел в лесу какую-то вещицу от  _оных_ … Он не понёс её Блюстителям Добродетели, а показал Альдемару, ну, а тот — Фоме и Убертину. Что это было, не знает никто, но вот только жрецы втайне ночью обыскали все четыре дома… Нашли или нет — я не знаю, — опасливо озираясь, делился новостями Ахаз. — Вы бы поосторожнее, братья!  _Оные_  уже второй раз за полгода дают о себе знать, и я думаю, что теперь Бог будет ещё жестче карать согрешивших, которые поддались соблазнам этих дьявольских духов. Жрецы из Блюстителей говорили, чтобы мы как никогда были настороже, ибо бесы повсюду!  
  
      — Всем известно, Ахаз, что в Блюстители Добродетели берут только самых усердных, но глупых, — усмехнулся Фортунат. — Я тоже видел, как один из Блюстителей вступил в диспут с гусем, потому что ему показалось, что когда эта птица гогочет, то можно разобрать исковерканное третье имя Господа Бога.  
  
      — Вот дошутишься ты, Фортунат!  
  
      — Ничего, Ахаз, ничего — пока ещё можно. Ведь мне до конца месяца предстоит ходить в Дом Боли и Милосердия, а Проповеди Смирения надолго отбивают охоту не только шутить, но и хоть с кем-нибудь разговаривать, — взяв один кувшин, он кивком показал на второй Марку. — Давай мы поможем, всё равно мимо идти. А ты по дороге расскажешь ещё о новых слухах про  _оных_.  


***

  
  
      Фортунат с силой развернул Марка и толкнул к стене, тот еле успел подставить руки, чтобы удержать равновесие и облокотиться.  
  
      — Расслабься, отдайся, — хрипло шептал Фортунат, размазывая ладонью масло по ягодицам Марка, прижимаясь к его спине, щекоча дыханием шею. — Каждый раз, слушая эти проповеди, я представлял тебя, твое тело… как я целую тебя, ласкаю, вхожу…  
  
      Зацелованный, обласканный, соскучившийся Марк подался чуть назад, стараясь сам посильнее насадиться на член. С каждым разом Фортунат проникал глубже, а Марк тужился всё сильнее, плотнее прижимаясь спиной к волосатой груди любовника, кожей ощущая биение его сердца. Фортунат довольно мычал, проводил языком за ухом Марка, гладил руками бока. Дальше всё происходило в каком-то бешеном, диком темпе: толчок, вздох, всхлип, толчок, стон... Дышать становилось трудней, из горла Марка вот-вот готов был вырваться крик. Одной рукой зажимая ему рот, другую Фортунат опустил на член Марка и сам судорожно выдохнул, почувствовав, как сжался Марк, и как его собственный член дёрнулся вверх.  
  
      Марк развернулся и сразу припал к губам Фортуната, жадно вовлекая их в поцелуй. Фортунат так же страстно ответил, и языки снова соприкоснулись. Оба обожали эти моменты, когда между ними не было никаких преград. Марк стоял перед ним, как раскрытая книга, а Фортунат с улыбкой читал такие очевидные желания своего друга-любовника...  
  
      — Я всё время думаю про апостолов, Марк, — пресытившийся любовными утехами Фортунат лежал на соломе в одном из пустующих загонов и лениво поглаживал впалый живот Марка, растирая вязкие капли его спермы. — Кто они такие на самом-то деле? Почему их всегда пятеро? Это одни и те же люди, или их когда-то меняют? Если меняют, то кто и когда, и если нет… люди ли это вообще?  
  
      — Прекрати, эти мысли в конце концов погубят тебя, — Марк расчесывал пальцами чёрные кудри лежащего у него на плече Фортуната. — В Книге сказано, что апостолы были всегда. Их создал Господь, а какое тебе до этого дело?  
  
      — А кто написал эту Книгу? Тоже Господь? Ведь именно так нам и говорят, — Фортунат уткнулся лицом между шеей и плечом Марка, как будто там мог найти все ответы.  
  
      — Мы живём хорошо: у нас есть еда, жилье, Бог. Он защищает нас от нужды и беды, оберегает Долину от  _оных_ , — Марк ответил спокойно, но на самом деле ему хотелось выругаться, обозвать его самыми скверными словами, которые только мог вспомнить. Как можно сейчас говорить о таком? Ведь скоро праздник Плодов Божьих, и быть может, именно тогда объявят имя будущей жены Фортуната, а возможно, и ему самому предстоит надеть свадебный браслет на руку Марьянки.  
  
      — Я бы очень хотел встретиться с  _оными_ … хотя бы издалека на них посмотреть, — вздохнул Фортунат, отгоняя рукой залетевшую муху. — По утрам начну ходить в лес. Вдруг мне повезет?  
  
      — Даже не стану слушать об этом, — Марку захотелось как следует прикрикнуть на него. Сказать, чтобы заткнулся, ударить — выбить эти глупые мысли из головы. — На празднике Плодов Божьих могут прозвучать наши имена, и тогда мы с тобой больше не сможем встречаться.  
  
      — Тебя только это волнует? — задумчиво протянул Фортунат, обводя пальцем по кругу сосок Марка.  
  
      — Представь себе, да! А тебя что, не волнует? Это пока мы не нарушаем заветы, а дальше каждый из нас будет привязан к дому, к детям, к жене.  
  
      — Волнует, но больше всего меня волнует то, куда из Храма деваются дети? Каждый год мы преподносим в дар Богу десять самых лучших и здоровых детей, — приложив ладонь к губам Марка, Фортунат пресек дальнейшие возражения и продолжил: — Вот сам посуди: мы с тобой живём уже восемнадцатую весну, а значит, за всё это время Богу «подарили» сто восемьдесят мальчиков и девочек. Где они?  
  
      — В Храме, где же ещё? Их обучают служению Богу, и они становятся закрытыми храмовыми жрецами, — Марк до крови прикусил ему палец и оттолкнул от себя. — Это великая честь для семьи! Так написано в Книге, нам же это на занятиях в Доме Мудрости много раз повторяли.  
  
      — А что они едят, Марк? Чем их кормят? Продовольствие в Храм доставляют немного, Блюстители Добродетели и прочие жрецы питаются с нами в трапезной. Куда деваются дети? Допустим, кто-то из них становится втайне от нас новым апостолом, когда старого забирает Господь, но их число — «пять» — вечно и постоянно! Где все остальные, Марк? Где остальные?  
  
      — Это богохульные мысли! — надевая штаны, почти выкрикнул разозлившийся Марк. — Их кормит Господь, когда они сидят возле трона Его. Перечитай еще раз двести двадцатую главу Книги и отстань от меня со своими дурацкими предположениями.  
  
      — А апостолы? Они правда бессмертные? Или, может, их заменяют? Воспитывают, обучают и заменяют? — не унимался Фортунат, наблюдая за быстрыми и нервными движениями Марка. — Когда наши предки пришли в эту Долину, то апостолы уже были. Мой отец и мой дед говорят, что с детства помнят их точно такими же, как они сейчас выглядят. Жрецы умирают, а вот апостолы нет.  
  
      — Потому что они неизменны! — в голосе Марка прорывались злые, раздражённые нотки; вот ведь поистине дар Божий у Фортуната всё вокруг себя портить! — Я ухожу, прошло два часа, и мне нужно прочитать четыре страницы из «Хвалы святым мужам». Жрец, наверное, уже ждёт меня возле дома.  
  
      — Иди, святоша, иди. Только читай громко и с выражением, чтобы все соседи проснулись и всё утро ворчали на тебя за прерванный сон, — Фортунат растянулся на колючей соломе, вдыхая прохладный воздух ночи, чуть подпорченный «благоуханьем» из соседнего птичника. — А всё-таки хочу найти хоть что-то от  _оных_ …  
  
      Даже не подумав прикрыться, Фортунат перекатился набок и задумался. А если он всё же найдет ответы на эти вопросы? Вдруг станет ещё хуже? Быть может, вообще всё потеряет смысл и значение? Развалится? Всё равно интересно, что же такого узнали Альдемар, Угуч, Фома и Убертин, почему они так напугались?.. А вдруг он тоже сойдет с ума или, наоборот, познает великую тайну?   
  
      «Немного посплю, а на рассвете пойду в лес, - подумал Фортунат, подтягивая колени к груди и обнимая руками. - Быть может, там ещё что-то осталось? »


	3. Книжник

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Священной Книги Земной и Небесной Печали нет и никогда не было. Все цитаты из неё — плоды авторской фантазии.

 

>   _«Он был Книжник, и открыл_  
>  Я для него великие знания.   
> И пришел Книжник к избранным,   
> и делился наукой, и принёс Книгу Мою;   
> и люди приходили к нему, дабы освоить ремесла   
> и постичь мудрость каждого мастерства.   
> Да будет проклят всяк и отлучён от Меня,   
> кто не исполняет труда своего постоянно.   
> Я Господь! »   
> © Священная Книга Земной и Небесной Печали    

 

**XIV век. Западная Европа. Скрипторий монастыря Святого Мартина.**

   Три десятка монахов сидели, сгорбившись за своими столами, и усердно трудились. На столах было всё, что требовалось для работы: рожки с чернилами - чёрными, красными, золотыми, - тонкие перья, маленькие острые ножи, пемза для лощения пергамента и, конечно же, книги. На гребнях покатых столешниц стояли подставки, чтобы всегда держать переписываемые тома в открытом виде, а также строчки писцы отмечали особыми тонкими пластинами из серебра или бронзы. За окнами открывался умиротворяющий вид на внутренний двор обители, доносились манящие запахи из кухни, слышались ангельские голоса послушников из монастырского хора, но ничто не отвлекало монахов от богоугодного дела.  
  
      Еще утром монахи изнывали от жары, но к вечеру погода начала портиться: поднялся холодный ветер, а небо заволокло тучами. Солнце, как всегда, начало свой путь в ночь со стороны кладбища, в скриптории заметно потемнело, и библиотекарь двинулся вдоль рядов, начав раздавать свечи. Ростом он был высок, а весь его облик дышал скорбностью и суровостью. Необычайная худоба и бледность делали его похожим на упыря, которые по ночам вылезают из могил и пьют кровь зазевавшихся путников (как любили рассказывать невежественные крестьяне). В общем-то, библиотекарь, брат Агриппин, был неплохим человеком, но всё равно остальные монахи его сторонились и даже побаивались. В числе тех, кто недолюбливал библиотекаря, входил и брат Иероним, а когда Агриппин остановился подле его, и он был поднят в углубление, то Иероним предусмотрительно потупился,  
  
      - Брат Иероним, я сегодня опять целый день за тобой наблюдал, - поправив капюшон, который он никогда не снимал, Агриппин сурово обратился к молодому переписчику. - И с каждым разом я все меньше замечаю в тебе глубочайшую преданность и восторг от познания слова Божия. А ведь ты клялся аббату, что будешь старателен и усерден.   
  
      - Простите, брат Агриппин, но видит Бог, я очень усерден, - Иероним невольно вздрогнул от его зловещего вида и взгляда. - Эта книга очень сложна для меня, поэтому я вынужден разбирать в ней каждое слово, чтобы ничего не напутать.  
  
      - Если тебе нужна моя помощь, брат, то можешь всегда прийти в мою келью, - Агриппин положил руку на плечо монаха и незаметно провёл пальцем по шее. - Книга, что ты переписываешь, получена нашим монастырем из самого Рима всего на три месяца, после аббат обязал вернуть ее, а себе оставить две точных копии. Ты хорошо понимаешь всю сложность и важность задачи?   
  
      - Я понимаю, брат Агриппин, и поэтому немедленно с Божьей помощью продолжу работу, - Иероним наклонился к тончайшим листам из телячьей кожи и с подчёркнутым вниманием принялся выводить буквы.  
  
      Чтобы не прерывать свою работу в светлое время суток, монахи, отправляемые в скрипторий, освобожденные от утренних и дневных богослужений, а затем от его перед вечерней, когда солнце уже уходило за горизонт. Нодемем того, что переписывал Иероним, ему разрешали задерживаться допоздна и выдавали лишние свечи. Больше всего Иероним любил это время, когда монахи вместе с Агриппином уходили на службу, а он мог бросить работу, чтобы спокойно взять с полки тот или иной том и жадно читать, пока аббат в полночь не пришлёт какого-нибудь послушника, который сопроводит его в келью. Он пришёл в этот монастырь прошлой осенью и слышал множество похвал его обширной библиотеки, поэтому неудивительно, что обладая живым умом и природной любознательностью, сам мечтал осмотреть все её сокровища. Брат Агриппин поначалу не жаловал молодого монаха,  
  
      «Ещё раз полезет, и я уроню ему на ногу чернильницу - скажу, что рука дрогнула от волнения. Или бросить ему в суп коры крушины, чтобы гадил, как Дьявол. Или нарву крапивы и подложу ему в башмаки. Или ... »- Иероним так замечтался, что не заметил, как догорела свеча, а в скриптории он остался один. Монахи всегда старались двигаться как можно тише, чтобы не мешать работе друг друга, но всё равно Иероним удивился, как он мог упустить этот момент? К тому же вернулось смутное беспокойство, преследующее его с самого утра, если бы это было похоже на нечто важное и не очень приятное.  
  
      Аккуратно передвинув бесценный труд Алана Лилльского, Иероним нашёл на столе брата Януария целую свечку и, запалив ее о почти догоревший огарок своей, прошёл вглубь библиотеки, дабы найти малоизвестные сочинения Иидора Севильского, что он читал две последние ночи. Вдруг Иероним услышал тихий шелест, идущий из книги - страницы начались сами собой переворачиваться, а библиотека наполнилась таким сиянием и жаром, будто бы туда заглянуло полуденное раскалённое солнце. Внезапно всё вокруг заискрилось каким-то очень ярким свечением, Иероним хотел закричать, убежать, но тело, которое было бы, и он так и застыл с книгой в руках.  
  
      - Иероним, великую радость Я принёс в эту обитель, прославленную по обе стороны гор, - откуда-то сбоку к нему обратился некто тихим вкрадчивым голосом. - Сегодня Я утолю голод твоего разума, приведу тебя к истине.   
  
      Дрожа от страха, Иероним обернулся и увидел, что за столом, небрежно перелистывая рукопись Вильгельма Оккамского, сидит  _Он_... Со смесью ужаса и восхищения брат Иероним смотрел на том, чей образ увековечивали на фресках и скульптурных изображениях, с чьим именем Иероним засыпал и просыпался, на чьём учении держался весь монастырь и вся Церковь. Идеально-красивый молодой человек, высокий, крепкого телосложения, с длинными каштановыми волосами и короткой бородой, одетый в свободные одежды ... Он был точно таким же, каким Иероним запомнил его в портале церкви Святой Анны: восседавшая на троне фигура, всем своим видом повествовавшая и о сладости Рая, и о наказаниях Ада, и о бренности бытия этого мира.   
  
      - Святейшее Сердце, Господь мой, Иисус ... - закрыв глаза, Иероним упал на колени, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте.  
  
      - Я - Господь, но не имею ничего общего с этим оборванцем из Назарета, - человек в светлых одеждах поднялся и в мгновение ока оказался рядом с коленопреклонённым монахом. - Я всегда поражался, сколько же всяческих небылиц люди про него выдумали. Вот кто бы из вас поговорил с ним, то сразу бы понял, что это всего лишь неграмотный еврей, один из многих мессий, который распяли за подстрекательство к государственному перевороту.   
  
      - Господи, уста мои отверзи, и уста мои возвестят хвалу твою, - голос Иеронима сорвался на вопль и затерялся где-то под потолочной балкой.  
  
      - Иероним, ты последний - самый бесполезный ребёнок в семье своего сумасбродного папаши, который отправил тебя в монастырь, дабы ты не претендовал на наследство, - на голову Иеронима легла ладонь, и он подтвержден, что душа запылала пламенем обновлённой веры. - Пойдем со Мной, здесь ты ничего не узнаешь о Боге. Будешь переписывать чуждое тебе мракобесие, пока не ослепнешь, и украдкой воровать чужие мысли из книг, пока тебя не поймают и не накажут. Я же открою для тебя все знания этого мира и поведу дальше, туда, где ты будешь верно служить Мне. Я научу тебя видеть, слышать и понимать всю вещь вещей, наделю несметным богатством здравомыслия. Я сделаю тебя ковчегом Своей мудрости, крепостью познания, оплотом добродетели и святости.  
  
      Иерониму казалось, что этот голос обволакивает его, проникает в сердце и душу, выворачивает наизнанку. Он стоял на коленях и молился, спрашивая себя, разве это не Господь Бог явился ему? Возможно ли, чтобы в этой святой обители свершилось беззаконие? Иероним шептал слова из Святого Писания и чувственного, что необъяснимый мистический жар плавит его изнутри.  
  
      - Ты будешь бессмертным, как и мой первый апостол, который ходит по миру вместе со мной не одну сотню лет, - человек в светлых одеждах кивнул, и на треноге, стоявшей в углу, вдруг вспыхнули разом все свечи, а из тени дальней арки вышел высокий человек в тёмном плаще, накинутым поверх коричневой рясы. - Ты, Иероним, сам напишешь великую Книгу, которая будет гимном воспламененной любви ко Мне - к Богу. Грядут тяжелые времена, Апокалипсис приближается: земля будет сожжена дотла, люди умрут, но те, избранные, которых Я укрою своей дланью, спасутся и будут жить в вечной благости и благодати.   
  
      - Я не знаю, Господи, не знаю. Я всего лишь бедный монах, которого обучили грамоте в детстве. Дьявол искушает мужей лживыми обещаниями и сладострастными видениями ... - по лицу Иеронима катились слёзы. - Спаси, Господи, и помилуй ...  
  
      - Ну, а Он что тебе предлагает? Спасение, милость и безграничные знания, - человек в тёмном плаще протянул руку растерянному, заплаканному монаху и помог ему встать. - Он хочет, чтобы ты стал вторым в череде избранников Божьих. Разве ты, Иероним, не хочешь увидеть следующие тысячелетия? Неужели тебе приятней сидеть до старости в этой скриптории: читать, переписывать, тратить драгоценные часы своей жизни и погибать в насильственном огне придуманной веры? Отбрось все сомнения и повторяй за мной слова великой клятвы. Поверь, впусти Его в душу, и ты будешь спасён, познаешь величие.   
  
      -  _Иншуе-лароне!_ Посмотри мне в душу, Господи, и дай то, что ей нужно. Сердце моё бросаю к ногам Твоя, а жизнь его отдаю за Тебя, - слова сами вырывались из горла Иеронима, он видел, как ему улыбается Бог, и чувствовал себя настоящим избранником. - Я пришёл и стою, жду Твоего отклика, Единый Бог, Владыко жизни и смерти. Вверяю Тебе свою плоть и свой дух, дай мне достигнуть Тобою вечного служения, лицом к лицу предстать перед Твоим могуществом и удовольствием Твоей властью над миром.  _Иншуй-лароне! Иншуй-лароне! Иншуй-лароне!_  
  
      Все произошло очень быстро: первый огонь схватил хрупкий книжный пергамент, накинувшись на него, словно на вязанку сухих веток. Страницы вспыхивали с такой скоростью, будто бы всю свою недолгую жизнь ждали этого очистительного пламени. Живой, сильный огонь перекинулся на деревянные колонны и балки перекрытия, вырвался из скриптория в соседнее крыло, где располагались кельи братьев. Монахи спросонья беспорядочно метались, вспыхивая, как факелы, а огонь подхватывал их обугленные тела, подкидывал вверх, словно играя. Чьей-то злой воле было угодно, чтобы двери монастырских построек оказались надёжно заперты в эту проклятую ночь, а тех, кто пытается спастись через окна, неведомая сила отбрасывать обратно в яростные языки пламени. Люди спотыкались, падали, разбегались в разные стороны, вопя от ужаса, одновременно моля о спасении и проклиная небеса за тяжелую смерть. И вот, наконец, огонь добрался до крыши, церковный шпиль, с ужасающим грохотом рухнул вниз, выбросив к небу снопы сияющих искр. Пожар в одночасье разметал великолепное, простоявшее два столетия здание в прах, оставив только обгоревший остов каменных стен, скорбное пепелище и острый запах гари. Мёртвые еще три дня и три ночи лежали на земле под обломками, потому как жители окружающих деревень не решались подступиться и похоронить трупы, не сомневаясь в проявлении Божьей кары к алчному аббату и заносчивым монахам, которым книги были дороже всего. оставив только обгоревший остов каменных стен, скорбное пепелище и острый запах гари. Мёртвые еще три дня и три ночи лежали на земле под обломками, потому как жители окружающих деревень не решались подступиться и похоронить трупы, не сомневаясь в проявлении Божьей кары к алчному аббату и заносчивым монахам, которым книги были дороже всего. оставив только обгоревший остов каменных стен, скорбное пепелище и острый запах гари. Мёртвые еще три дня и три ночи лежали на земле под обломками, потому как жители окружающих деревень не решались подступиться и похоронить трупы, не сомневаясь в проявлении Божьей кары к алчному аббату и заносчивым монахам, которым книги были дороже всего.  
  
      Верхом на гнездо кобыле Иероним покидал эти места, отныне считая для себя невозможным возвращение к прежней, теперь казавшейся ему такой пустой и убогой жизни. Он ехал по левую руку от своего заново обретённого мрачного Бога, восседавшего на прекрасном кауром жеребце. Иероним в последний раз обернулся и понял, что это ещё пахнущее дымом пепелище отныне будет для людей, навечно проклятым Богом.

 ***

**Долина Даров Господа.**

     Книжник стоял у входа в Зал Чистых Угодников и смотрел, как пятеро жрецов споласкивали жертвенные сосуды и после натирали до блеска, а также трое других прохаживались между колоннами в молчаливой медитации. Бог насытился - четверо отступников понесли заслуженное наказание, а вот Воин до сих пор не вернулся ... Но Книжник не сомневался, что тот, не задавая лишних вопросов, исполнит всё в точности.

  
      Стеклянные перегонные кубы, глиняные модели внутренних органов, статуэтки человека на разных стадиях своего развития (от эмбриона, до сгорбленного старца), на длинных полках вдоль стен в хаотичном порядке стояли маленькие и большие пузырьки, колбочки и горшочки с разноцветными пахучими смесями - невероятный гибрид мастерской средневекового алхимика и кабинета какого-то сумасшедшего учёного.   
  
      - Воин не приходил? - Книжник остановился подле деревянного стола, на котором Целитель раскладывал один известный пасьянс из наркотиков.  
  
      - Нет, - ответил Целитель, не переставая сортировать травы, лишь на мгновение обратив к нему напряжённое, лоснящееся от пота лицо. - Ты бы тоже не слонялся без дела: скоро праздник Плодов, надо внимательнее составлять и перепроверять списки.   
  
      - Я всего однажды ошибся: двадцать шесть лет назад! - воскликнул задетый за живое Книжник. - Да сколько же можно глумиться над единственным промахом ?!   
  
      Красный от злости, он вышел во двор и, обогнув западную стену Церкви, присел на балюстраду между двумя колоннами, поверхность которых была украшена цветочными узорами и письменами.  
  
      - Так, посмотрим, - покопавшись в нагрудном кармане, Книжник достал несколько свитков и углубился в чтение. - Вильгельм и София, Пьетро и Стефания, Марк и Марьянка: всё идеально. Последние, правда, присоединяюсь к одному семейному клану, но родство очень дальнее. Нет, я не ошибся - приплод будет здоровым и сильным.   
  
      Подставив лицо прохладному ветерку, Книжник задумался: его снова одолевало то самое неприятное, смутное беспокойство, которое он испытывал когда-то давно, вроде бы намечалось нечто ужасное и непонятное. И, если по мановению свыше, напасть не замедлила появляться - из-за угла показался мрачный, насупленный Воин.   
  
      - Нужно провести ещё один праздник Даров! - вплотную приблизившись к Книжнику, произнёс суровый апостол. - Наши границы недостаточно прочны, Ему нужны силы!  
  
      - Как ты это себе представляешь? - пряча заветные свитки, недовольно поинтересовался Книжник. - Два раза в год? Как это  _им_  объяснить?   
  
      - Подобные формальности меня волнуют меньше всего! Убеждать  _их_  - твоё дело. Мой долг - безопасность, - отрезал Воин, и Книжник поморщился, заметив у него на рукаве тёмные пятна. - К твоему сведению, Некромант согласен со мной!   
  
      - А Целитель, наверное, будет, как и я, против, - не очень уверенно парировал Книжник, отходя подальше от Воина, от одежды которого шёл тяжелый запах крови и потрохов. - Надо спросить Лжеца.   
  
      - На пустые разговоры нет времени, - отмахнулся Воин, потирая больше и указательным пальцем сломанный много веков назад кривой нос. - Я и так сегодня еле успел.  
  
      - Оные? .. - зябко кутаясь в плащ, Книжник то ли констатировал факт, то ли задал вопрос. - И что на этот раз?   
  
      - Как всегда. Тут без вариантов! - подтвердил Воин, впервые улыбнувшись, чуть ли не просияв. - Ты же понимаешь, что это не может до бесконечности продолжаться?   
  
      - Понимаю, но что думает обо всём этом Лжец? - согласился Книжник и задумался, устремив взгляд на массивные стены хранилища слова Божия. - А Он ... Он-то сам как считает?  
  
    

 

 


	4. Время убивать, и время врачевать

> _«Если кто из сынов Израилевых и из пришельцев,_  
>  живущих между вами, на ловле поймает зверя или птицу,  
> которую можно есть, то он должен дать вытечь крови её  
> и покрыть её землею» © Левит 17:13   
> 
> _«Ибо, когда мы жили по плоти, тогда страсти_  
>  греховные, обнаруживаемые законом, действовали  
> в членах наших, чтобы приносить плод смерти»  
> © К Римлянам 7:5

     

       С понедельника Марк старательно выполняет свою часть работы в общине, а по вечерам, посвящённому смиренно прислуживал в Доме Молитвы и Знаний: раскладывал книги, зажигалку свечи, чистил церковную утварь, стирал и штопал одежду жрецов; но уже в четверг его всерьез начали одолевать беспокойные мысли, он стал заметно рассеянным и уже не так добросовестно справлялся с обязанностями, схлопотав несколько замечаний. К концу недели Марка плотного крылом накрыла тревога - он был твёрдо уверен, что с Фортунатом случилась беда. Отосланный отцом на дальние пастбища к семье Венация-козопаса, тот должен был помогать управляться со стадом. Это была не первая высылка из дома, и всегда друг находил возможность передать о себе весточку.  
  
      В этот раз от него не пришло ничего: ни единой записки, ни устного послания с нарочным, который ежедневно привозил свежее молоко на сыроварню. Седой возница - такой добродушный и мягкий, как старый медведь из сказки - в ответ на расспросы Марка только лукаво улыбался и пожимал плечами, приговаривая, что не встречал Фортуната: быть может, его приятель приболел или просто загружен работой.   
  
      Где-то внутри него бесформенный змеиным клубком свернулось отвратительное, мерзкое предчувствие, от которого Марк совсем потерял сон и аппетит, под глазами залегли лиловые тени, а также стали резкими и дёрганными. Марк стал выглядеть так худо, что даже жрец, следивший за соблюдением наказания, разрешил отложить ночное чтение «Хвалы святым мужам» и посоветовал обратиться в Дом Исцеления.  
  
      Впервые в жизни Марк чувствовал себя здесь, среди приземистых домов и ухоженных огородов, чужим и ненужным. Вот на дороге детишки бегают за щенком, и для них эта игра сейчас важнее всего. Он остановился и замер: ведь, казалось, совсем недавно они с Фортунатом так же бегали босиком, смеялись, и свет Божий искрился в глазах, пили парное молоко, оставляя над верхней губой белую полоску, ходили помогать родителям в кузне и на поле ... «Человек слаб »- так написано в Книге, и кто он такой, чтобы сомневаться в Божьих словах?  
  
      Побродив без дела возле птичника, Марк отправился к кузне: может, у отца Фортуната, хмурого и строгого Кириака, есть хоть какие-то новости? По дороге Марку повстречался пастух, который гнал домой общинное стадо: насытившись за день, коровы шли тяжело, неспешно, округлые бока вздымались размеренно, а лениво покачивающиеся хвосты еле-еле отгоняли назойливых мух.   
   
      - Эй, Миддлмор, да благословит Господь дела твои и дарует милость семьи твоей, а ты случайно на пастбищах Фортуната не видел? - спросил Марк, когда уставший пастух с ним поравнялся; коренастый крепыш Миддлмор надменно посмотрел на Марка, по-видимому, недовольный тем, что тот бездельничает, когда другие работают.  
   
      - Нет, Фортуната я не встречал. Если он с Венацием, то это за лесом: я в такой даль не хожу, - щелкнув кнутом, Миддлмор поднял клубы пыли и зашагал прочь, оставляя после себя запах свежескошенной травы, навоза и немытого тела.  
  
      От Кириака Марк не добился ничего вразумительного, но зато нарвался на выговор за празднование и любопытство, потом он некоторое время сложался возле общественных бань и большой трапезной, где собирались свободные от работ жители посёлка, жадно вслушиваясь в последние сплетни, но тоже особых новостей не узнал : все обсуждали небывалый урожай тыкв и рождение близнецов в семье Сильвана-пчеловода, изредка вспоминая на четвертый день. Слушая неспешные беседы, в голову Марка внезапно закралась крамольная мысль, что, быть может, Фортунат на что-то обиделся и решил вот так без объяснений порвать с ним. Кажется, в последнюю встречу они немного повздорили, Фортунат сердился, а он не придал это никакого значения. На душе у Марка стало совсем паршиво:  


***

  
  
_Фортунат упал на землю и пополз в сторону оврага, надеясь спрятаться в густых зарослях ежевики. Вроде бы ничего особо пугающего он не увидел, но за спиной постоянно что-то трещало и щелкало, отчего ужас захлестывал с новой силой. В очередной раз обругав себя за легкомыслие, с которым он бросил коз и потащился в самую гущу леса, Фортунат, быстро работая коленями и локтями, добрался до спасительных колючих кустов и, раздирая одежду, нырнул в них, стараясь унять сбившееся дыхание._  
  
      Нечто, двигавшееся за ним, наконец поравнялось с тем местом, где он прятался, и остановилось. Фортунат перестал дышать, затаившись. Спустя несколько мгновений он, набравшись смелости, поднял голову и увидел ... нечто замерло в двух шагах от него и вертело головой, словно прислушиваясь. «Оный! Это оный ... »- в голову запоздало пришла жуткая догадка. Рядом опять что-то хрустнуло, и Фортунат увидел, как к первому, тому, что стоял рядом, приближаются ещё двое. Оные - существа из плоти и крови или бесполые демоны? ..  
  
      Глядя во все глаза, он почти не дышал, и ему казалось, что оные излучают ауру жгучего напряжения, которое растекается по оврагу и смешивается с его собственным, припечатывая к земле. Вновь прибывшие остановились совсем близко, но у Фортуната не было сил ни рвануть вперёд, ни закричать - все тело как будто одеревенело, а язык прилип к нёбу. Кричать? Звать на помощь? Проклятый дурак, вот кто тебя просил забираться так далеко в этот лес ?!  
  
      Фортунат набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, но не смог выдавать ни единого звука: потому что рот ему зажала ладонь, уверенная, жесткая, еле тёплая ... Из-за его левого плеча стала вторая рука - покрытая грязно-зелеными пятнами - и что-то жестом пыталась ему объяснить. Хватка ослабла, и Фортунат обернулся - злу нужно смотреть в лицо, чем бы ни грозила такая дерзость. Одуванчик: прекрасные свиные морды с огромными стеклянными глазами, от скошенного носа шел хобот, терявшейся в каких-то коробках на замотанных тряпках шеях. Фортунат застыл на месте. Оные окружили его и замерли, впрочем, не предпринимая никаких попыток напасть. Страх перед демонами парализовывал, в голове роились тысячи мыслей, и Фортунат никак не мог ухватить хотя бы одну.  
  
      Попробовать бежать ?! Оные вроде были чем-то заняты - что-то искали на поляне, лихорадочно осматривая каждый куст, но все же не спускали с него глаз, периодически направляя в его сторону довольно странного вида чёрные палки, которые не выпускали из рук.   
  
      Внезапно всё вокруг замерло, будто бы время остановилось. Фортунат приложил руку к груди и застыл, ему стало холодно. Буквально кожа он ощутил, что надвигается нечто ужасное, и оно уже близко, и это будет во много раз страшнее оных, которые, тоже почувствовав опасность, вскинули свои палки и повернули звериные морды к большому заметной тропинке.  
  
      Подчинившись какому-то первобытному инстинкту, Фортунат рванул в сторону, пригнулся и прыгнул, кубарем скатившись в овраг. Острая боль от разбитого о корень носа пронзила голову и в то же время немного очистила сознание. Забившись в углубление под старой корягой, Фортунат прислушался, но уши уловили только монотонный скрип сосен и сиплое дыхание оных.  
  
      Вдруг наверху что-то полыхнуло, раздался ужасный грохот. Всё вокруг залил яркий трескучий свет, шум, вспышки, звуки яростной борьбы и неразборчивые выкрики. Фортунат задрал голову: оля отвратить к краю оврага, выставив перед собой уродливые чёрные палки, из которых вырывался быстрый огонь и страшный грохот. Фортунат привстал и тут же рухнул обратно, единственный переводя дыхание от увиденного ... К отступающим оным коротким перебежками, прячась за стволы сосен, подбирался ... Воин, сжимая в руках огромный боевой топор.   
  
      Что-то грохнуло, затем с силой врезалось в сосновый ствол, отчего на землю посыпался настоящий дождь из веток и шишек. Несколько секунд, наполненных ожесточенным сражением ...  
  
      Первый оный был обречён. Он отчаянно сопротивлялся, но огненные вспышки быстро закончились, не причинив ни малейшего вреда Воину. Тот, только этого и ждавший, резко выбил из рук противника огненную палку, а после рубанул поперёк чудовищным по силе ударом. Оный, рассечённый почти пополам, издал протяжный булькающий звук и повалился на землю, окропляя траву алой кровью.  
  
      Ослеплённый яростью Воин не остановился и, перешагнув через труп, сделав резкий выпад, опустил топор на затылок другого оного, пытавшегося отползти в сторону. Лезвие застряло в черепе, и Воину пришлось упереться ногой в спину убитого, чтобы вытащить острие. Третий оный чем-то щёлкнул и выпустил целую серию вспышек, но Воин с невероятной скоростью увернулся, а после пнул его с такой силой в живот, что тот, опрокинувшись на спину, отлетел и врезался в ствол старой сосны. Воин взвесил топор в руке, примерился и метнул в жертву. Лезвие с мокрым, отчетливо слышным звуком угодило точно в груди, пробив ее, словно кожаный бурдюк с водой.  
  
      Фортунат снова осторожно поднял голову, вглядываясь наверх: в первый и, наверное, в последний раз он видел апостола так близко во всем его загробном величие и уродлово-безликой красоте. Высокая фигура казалась бесформенной в широких складках плаща, красная полумаска сияла в лучах уходящего солнца, как будто напитавшись пролитой кровью, а под ней полыхал ярким пламенем грозный взгляд. Голова закружилась, и Фортунату показалось, что его тело нырнуло в тёмный холодный омут. Судорожно хватая воздух, он осел на опавшую хвою и отключился.  
  
      Он медленно приходил в себя. Некстати мелькнула мысль, что он уже давно хватится на пастбище, а Венаций непременно пожалуется на него за очередное непослушание. Фортунат беспомощно шарил руками вокруг, пытаясь подняться, натыкался ладонями на жесткие шишки и узловатые корни. В воздухе пахло гарью и еще чем-то таким, будто бы жарили мясо, и оно уже давно подгорело. От дыма глаза наполнились острой, режущей болью, но он разглядел чудовищные переплетенные между собой фигуры, которые пожирали языки пламени. Воин стоял спиной, и Фортунат, с трудом подавив рвущийся из глотки крик, заставил себя лежать спокойно, вжавшись в колючую хвою и закусив до крови губы.  
  
      Страшный костёр догорел, и Воин принялся затаптывать пепелище, круша сапогами обгоревшие кости. Фортунат выдохнул и зажмурился. Над лесом раздался громкий протяжный вой, больше звериный, чем человеческий - Воин стоял на коленях и читал заклинание. Земля под кострищем разверзлась, вять в свои недра обугленные останки тех, кого в Долине называли оными.   
   
      - Иншуе-лароне! - прорычал Воин, развернувшись в сторону оврага; вдох застрял в горле у Фортуната, видимо, встреченный стремящиеся наружу содержимым желудка. Ему показалось, что красная полумаска апостола напялена для отвода глаз, а под ней копошится нечто нечеловеческое, запредельное. - Иншуе-лароне! Как они не понимают? Чтобы сдерживать, Ему нужны силы!  
  
      Фортунат постепенно приходил в себя от увиденного. Боль в глазах утихла, хотя они до сих пор слезились, а в носу стоял отвратительный запах горелого мяса. Он облизал окровавленные губы: горячий, солёный привкус немного прояснил сознание, и где-то глубоко под рёбрами снова шевельнулся страх. А что, если Воин вернется и убьёт его? А вдруг в Долине узнают, свидетелем каких страшных событий он стал? Какое наказание последует за это от апостолов или ... Бога?   
  
      В голове сгустился непроглядный серый туман, куда утекали все связные мысли. Фортунат понимал, что воочию видел Зло, и оно не имело никакого отношения к смерти, а было гораздо хуже ее, страшнее, опасней.  
  
      «Господь укрепляет нас, посылая испытания и искушения», - последнее, что успел подумать Фортунат, когда над головой закружились кроны деревьев, заслонив себя лоскут вечернего неба. Потом наступила абсолютная тишина, и он провалился в спасительное небытие, и оно оказалось таким же приятным, как нагретая солнцем речная вода, в которой окунаешься после целого дня тяжёлой работы на кузне.  


***

  
  
      Солнце достигло зенита и жарило так, что все вокруг дрожало зыбким маревом. Воздух был сух, тени почти исчезли, а под ногами стелилась мягкая пыль. Неожиданно налетевший горячий ветерок подхватил ее, покружил в воздухе и бросил в лицо Марку, будто навязывая жестокую детскую забаву.  
  
      Он уже второй раз приходил к дому Кириака, но его по-прежнему не пускали дальше порога: с тех пор, как пастухи нашли полумертвого Фортуната и принесли его в дом, жрецы строго приказали не тревожить больного, и Марк часами маялся подле забора, наблюдая, как облепленный мухами телёнок у околицы лениво жуёт траву. Идиллическую картинку прервала появившаяся на пороге крупная женщина — почтенная Августина, мать Фортуната. Вытирая испачканные в муке руки о матерчатый фартук, она отмахнулась от назойливой мухи, тихо вздохнула и перевела усталый взгляд на Марка:  
  
      — Ты ещё здесь? — Августина в предостерегающем жесте подняла вверх ладони. — Ближе не подходи, жрецы никому не разрешают видеться с моим сыном. Хорошо, что остальных детей Кириак на прошлой неделе отправил работать на мельницу, а то ещё неизвестно, что с ними бы стало.  
   
      — Всё очень плохо? — Марк прекрасно видел, что мать Фортуната изо всех сил сдерживает подступившие к горлу слёзы. — Он умирает?  
   
      — Господь всесилен, Он этого не допустит, — устало ответила женщина, тряхнув длинными волосами, в которые были вплетены зелёные ленты — символ того, что в доме находится кто-то болящий. — Жар не спадает, и жрецы сказали, что нужно обтирать его холодной водой и давать много пить. Ему так плохо, дыхание очень тяжелое…  
   
      — А вы уже?.. — произнёс Марк, чувствуя, как спина, несмотря на жару, покрывается противным липким потом.  
   
      — Да, Целитель скоро придёт, но мы специально не посылали за ним, он сам, наверное, про нашу беду всё узнал, — не дав ему договорить, спокойно и в то же время как-то обречённо Августина подтвердила догадку. — Слово Божье очищает душу и тело, оно способно даже воскресить. И говорят, что Целитель с Божьей помощью может сотворить любое чудо.  
  
      «Слова дают надежду… быть может, для Фортуната все закончится благополучно? Господь всесилен, Он своего преданного раба не оставит», — только и успел подумать Марк, как с соломенной крыши с пронзительными резкими криками взлетела стайка сорок и унеслась в сторону пшеничных полей.  
  
      Августина бросила быстрый испуганный взгляд за его спину и тут же потупилась, теребя фартук. Марк тоже нервно оглянулся и вздрогнул: в своём неизменном плаще к ним совершенно бесшумно приближался Целитель, словно плывя над землей. Так близко апостола Марк видел впервые: невысокий, хотя издали казался большим, худой, с острым подбородком, со сверкающими из-под зелёной полумаски живыми чёрными глазами, пахнущий одновременно чем-то пряным и сладким, и в то же время отвратительно кислым и горьким.  
  
      Марк встретился с ним взглядом и, словно заворожённый, застыл, не в силах отвернуться — ему показалось, что вот сейчас, в этот момент, апостол читает все его мысли, видит даже самые мелкие прегрешения… Марку стало страшно, он непроизвольно дернулся, но тут же опомнился и опустил голову в знак почтения.  
  
      Все это время Августина не переставала низко кланяться, шепча под нос нечто, понятное ей одной. Целитель скользнул взглядом по её платью, то ли изучая запечатленные на нём сцены из кухонной жизни, то ли пытаясь различить изгибы тела, спрятанные за складками широкой юбки.  
  
      Марк старался не отрывать глаз от своих растоптанных башмаков, с преувеличенным вниманием изучая налипшую на них грязь. Он буквально чувствовал, как Целитель щупал взглядом его опущенные узкие плечи, впалый живот, растрёпанные светлые волосы, чистый лоб.  
  
      Меж тем удовлетворённый увиденным апостол растянулся в довольной ухмылке. Он приложил правую руку к груди, глухим и утробным голосом начав произносить привычные, хорошо знакомые с детства всем жителям Долины слова: пожелания процветания дому и долголетия, обильных пастбищ для скота и ясного неба над полями и садами, доброго урожая и милости Божьей. Только вот сам говоривший казался эдакой злобной хищной птицей, готовой в любой момент кинуться на добычу, и Марк отчетливо понял, что сейчас произойдёт нечто страшное, то, на что он не в состоянии повлиять. Да и никто бы не смог, ведь слова апостолов для всех, проживающих в Долине — закон.  
  
      Марка трясло. Не в силах бороться с вековым порядком вещей, он беспомощно стоял и смотрел, как ведомые Целителем жрецы входят в дом, как выносят Фортуната на деревянных носилках. Как, петляя по дороге вправо и влево, а потом в горку и прямо, процессия движется в сторону великого Храма, унося его приятеля за массивные двери - туда, откуда люди никогда прежними не возвращались.


	5. Целитель

> _«И даровал Я здравие для тела его._  
>  И благодать Моя взошла над ним, как заря.   
> И силу великую Я открыл в нём,   
> и правда Моя теперь идет перед ним.  
> Во все времена ищут Целителя и немощные,  
> и страждущие, и бесноватые, и болящие,  
> и сокрушенные сердцем, и расслабленные.  
> Всех, требующих исцеления, он спасет делами своими  
> и именем Моим. Я Господь!»  
> © Священная Книга Земной и Небесной Печали

 

**Вторая половина XIX века. Сянган, Серединное государство.**

 

Место, где принимал пациентов чёрный «ву», на первый взгляд мало чем отличалось от обыкновенной, захолустной чайной лавки, которые в этом городе встречались буквально на каждом шагу. Так по крайней мере показалось Джону Смоллвуду, рядовому подданному Британской короны, вот уже без малого шесть лет служившему в восточных колониях обширной империи.

Пришлось изрядно помучиться, прежде чем он добрался до этого знаменитого в определенных кругах целителя, промышляющего странными и наверняка не совсем законными результатами врачевания. Лавка Ван Бичана находилась в маленькой переулке в стороне от главной торговой площади, и он долго приходил расспрашивать суетливых прохожих, которые не особо охотно показывали дорогу, а некоторые вообще делали вид, что совершенно не понимают, что там лопочет этот долговязый рыжий лаовай [1] ,

Город вокруг уже спал или только притворялся спящим: тонул в темноте, прикрывая обманчивым спокойствием и тишиной свои маленькие секреты и большие проблемы, коих в достатке хватало в каждом месте, где жили люди. Смоллвуд свернул в узкий проход между обшарпанными домами, которые при тусклом свете луны казались наполовину увязшими в тёмной уличной грязи. Но всё это было сущим пустяком по сравнению с окружающим его запахами: казалось, что ползущая по улицам вонь - живая, собравшая в себя целый букет «ароматов» плесени, рыбьей требухи и мочи - напоминаешь чудовищный гнилой фрукт.

Лавка «ву» занимала часть первого этажа невзрачного четырёхэтажного дома по соседству с цирюльней и заляпанной жиром закусочной, где, согласно намалёванной на двери надписи, подавались «английские завтраки». На верхних этажах в освещённых окнах мелькали люди: горластые чумазые дети; женщины, колдовавшие над нехитрым ужином для семейства; измождённый старик с отрешенным, подслеповатым взглядом. Смоллвуда предупреждали, что тут надо держать ухо востро - место считалось неблагополучным даже по меркам аборигенов: в доме сдавались внаём крошечные комнаты, в которых селились не только мирные деревенские постояльцы, но и самые настоящие отбросы общества.

В очередной раз вдохнув отвратительный запах нищеты, Смоллвуд поморщился и прилип к грязным окнам лавчонки Ван Бичана: в тусклом пламени, в том числе и в масляных лампах он разглядел огромные банки, заполненные чем-то странным и жутким, естественно, на его «утонченный» европейский взгляд. В нерешительности Смоллвуд остановился, раздумывая, а надо ли вообще заходить? Разве можно доверять человеку, который, наверняка не может, образование, скрытая невежество за ореолом тайны, врачует дикарей? А быть может, и вовсе калечит людей?

Его размышления оборвал кашель: приступ на этот раз оказался особенно сильным, и Смоллвуда буквально согнуло пополам, разрывая легкие в клочья. Две китаянки, проходившие мимо, тут же испуганно шарахнулись в сторону и быстро-быстро засеменили прочь, позвякивая подвески на заколках в своих замысловатых высоких прическах. Кое-как откашлявшись, он вынул из кармана платок, сплюнул скопившуюся слюну и похолодел, заметив красное пятно на белом батисте. Это придало англичанину смелости, и он шагнул к массивной, грубо размалёванной красной красной двери, над которой поблескивало восьмиугольное зеркало - как считали суеверные и недалёкие китайцы, надёжно защищавшие владельцев от сглаза.

Даже в такой поздний час дверь оказалась незапертой, а хрипло дребезжащий дверной колокольчик известил хозяина о приходе гостей. Смоллвуд шагнул внутрь и оказался в небольшом помещении - достойный образчиком минимализма варварской Азии. От слегка коптивших масляных ламп было очень светло, воздух пах специями, травами и ещё почему-то горелой шерстью. Вдоль стен стояли несколько прямоугольных столов, на которых были разложены разные размеры глиняные миски, плошки и какие-то склянки, заполненные экзотическими мазями и порошками-присыпками; несколько маленьких гирек валялись возле весов, а вот мерные ложечки - деревянные и серебряные - напротив, аккуратно разложены в ряд. Смоллвуд присмотрелся: за ветвистыми рогами оленя он увидел банки с сушеными лягушками, колбы с заспиртованными ящерицами и змеями, зародышами каких-то животных - возможно,

Однако самого знахаря нигде не было видно. Смоллвуд ещё раз обвел взглядом это мерзкое зрелище и тихонько выругался, нетерпеливо переминая с ноги на ногу и борясь с желанием уйти подобру-поздорову. Затем всё же собрался с духом и позвонил в медный звоночек на прилавке.

«Куда же пропала эта проклятая жёлтая обезьяна? Мне рассказывали, что пройдоха Ван Бичан всегда здесь », - нервничая еще больше, Смоллвуд рассердился и, окончательно отбросив страх и неловкость, шагнул к цветной, украшенной вышитыми журавлями занавеске, отделявшей переднюю торговую комнату от внутренних помещений. - Эй, здесь есть кто-нибудь? - нарочно громко позвал он и, приподняв цветную тряпку, заглянул внутрь.

В задней комнате было гораздо темнее: горела всего одна лампа, отбрасывая вокруг себя тусклые отблески. Посредине комнаты стояла низкая кушетка, на которой вниз вниз лежала обнаженная молодая женщина, привязанная за руки и ноги к ножкам. Её черты Смоллвуд не разглядел за длинными волосами, спадавшими чёрным шелковым водопадом до самого начала, но зато его моментально прошиб холодный пот, когда он увидел, что тело от шеи до пяток было густо утыкано иголками, на концах их дымились маленькие скрученные шарики, источавшие резкий травяной запах.

Как истинный джентльмен, такого стерпеть Смоллвуд уж точно не мог. Конечно, он слышал, что в большинстве своём китайцы — отсталые дикари и плохо обращаются со своими женщинами, но пытать раскалёнными иглами! Это отвратительно, просто варварство — так нельзя над людьми издеваться! Не раздумывая, он бросился к страдалице, намереваясь выдернуть иглы и отвязать её, но внезапно раздался рассерженный крик.

— Не походить — дьемоны ещё не покидать ей тело! — невысокий китаец возник перед ним как будто из-под земли и зашипел, ужасно коверкая даже простые английские слова.

— Демоны?! — осторожно переспросил ошарашенный Смоллвуд, откровенно таращась на знаменитого чёрного «ву», который мало чем отличался от обычных китайцев. В широких полотняных штанах, подвязанных простой веревкой на поясе, в некогда белой рубашке, которая теперь пестрила грязными разводами и жирными пятнами; с обритой спереди головой, напоминавшей перезрелую грушу, с чёрными с проседью волосами, собранными в большой пучок на макушке, этот Ван Бичан больше походил на неграмотного торговца рыбой, чем на врача.

— Дьемоны, — подтвердил китаец, в свою очередь оценивающим взглядом ощупывая очередного клиента. — Они есть в каждом из нас. Ну, кроме моньахов и нашего великого импьератора. Твоих дьемонов я уже вижу: они гнилый и заставляют тебя харкать кровь. Раз пришёл, то пойдём, я тебя смотреть. Сколько сможешь платить?

***

 

Долго и внимательно осматривал Ван Бичан англичанина: ощупывал, обнюхивал, прикладывал ухо к груди, слушая биение сердца, а после вынес строгий вердикт.

— Всё пльохо — ци неправильно течёть в тебе, — заявил он оторопевшему от таких манипуляций Смоллвуду и задумался: с одной стороны, он недолюбливал этих уродливых и тупых чужеземцев и не хотел их лечить, но, с другой, у лаовай наверняка были деньги. — Я могу помогать тебе. Есть лекарство! — наконец объявил он, решив, что звонкая монета гораздо лучше принципов.

Ван Бичан подошёл к одному из столов и, осторожно открыв потемневшую, отполированную временем шкатулку, поманил к себе вконец растерянного Смоллвуда. Зрелище под крышкой было на редкость омерзительное, от такого туповатые лаовай обычно морщились и брезгливо отворачивали носы: внутри, среди трухи из рисовых отрубей, копошились чёрные блестящие жучки. Вот и этот не стал исключением: Смоллвуд скривился, когда Ван Бичан запустил в шкатулку руку и зачерпнул полную пригоршню насекомых, которые, проворно уворачиваясь, кинулись в рассыпную, пытаясь выскользнуть из-под пальцев.

— Жьук-знахаль, — деловито пояснил Ван Бичан глупому пациенту. — Вытягивать всю хволь из тебя. Принимать с восходом солнца: в первый день проглотить одного, на второй — двух, к полнолунию — двадцать восемь… — терпеливо давал наставления «ву». — Много не дать: посадить этих в большой коробка, а они сами плодиться будут. Только не забывать их кормить отрубями. Самое главное — не раскусывать, жук живой внутрь попадать должен, чтобы лечить тебя хорошо.

— Правильно ли я расслышал, что нужно съесть живого жука? — со скепсисом и отвращением уточнил Смоллвуд, поспешно натягивая штаны и накидывая сюртук.

Всё больше раздражаясь от такой глупости, Ван Бичан, покачал головой и возмущённо застрекотал, цокая языком и щеря жёлтые зубы:

— Я сказать тебе, что внутри есть гнилой дьемон! Просто так не выгнать, а жучки его начать высасывать, — словно несмышлёного ребёнка, «ву» поучал Смоллвуда. — Ты можешь выздороветь, если ум хватить следовать моим правилам. По утрам жуки, по вечерам соляные ванны. Солью много дышать надо!

***

 

Услуги Ван Бичана пользовались бешеной популярностью, среди своих он слыл человеком, способным снимать боль, прогонять хворь и изгонять демонов, но внутри самого «ву» тоже засел жуткий демон, причиняя невыносимые страдания и постоянно требуя пищи.

Проводив неуклюжего лаовай, Ван Бичан вернулся к утыканной иглами девушке и освободил её, получил десять монет и договорился о следующем сеансе. Денег на сегодня «ву» заработал достаточно, однако прошли те времена, когда они его радовали. Каждый раз просыпаясь и чувствуя боль в правом подреберье, которая неумолимо переползала в область спины, он понимал, что прошёл ещё одну ступеньку, опускаясь ещё ниже и глубже, в буквальном смысле теряя саму жизнь. Ван Бичан знал, что неизлечим, и что не только в Поднебесной, а во всем мире вряд ли найдется целитель, способный убить этого демона, убрать опухоль, которая последние полгода практически пожирала его изнутри.

До того как болезнь окончательно прикует Ван Бичана к кровати, а его тело превратится в бесформенный студень боли, страданий и гноя, он решил максимально выбивать хорошее из плохого. Несмотря на собственное стремительно ухудшающееся самочувствие, тошноту по утрам, рвоту, чёрный «ву» продолжал принимать страждущих, жалел их, ненавидел… завидовал. Ведь в большинстве своём эти люди будут жить, с его помощью украв у смерти лишнее время, тогда как он сам обречён, и с этим уже ничего не поделать.

Итак, сегодня денег у «ву» было достаточно, чтобы хоть ненадолго приструнить демона, поэтому наспех выпроводив ослабленную, но довольную девушку, он пересчитал полученные монеты. Одну монетку «ву» вложил в пасть небольшой бронзовой лягушки — покормить счастье, а остальные ссыпал в засаленный шелковый кошелёк и, надев стоптанные уличные сапоги и потрёпанную куртку, вышел из дома.

Вся ночная жизнь бурно развивающегося в последние годы города сосредоточилась именно здесь — в его нижней части, около пристани и складов, в лавках, тавернах, борделях. «Самая спокойная курильня! Опиум чистый и стоит недорого», «Лучший персидский опиум и красивые девушки» — но эти вывески уже давно не интересовали «ву». Каждый китаец знает, что чем громче реклама, тем дрянней товар. А все эти крикливые слова рассчитаны преимущественно на местных глупцов и лаовай.

Пройдя лабиринтом переулков и подворотен, Ван Бичан остановился у неприметной двери, тихо постучал условным стуком и в ожидании замер. Внутри послышались неторопливые шаги и шумное сопение, а потом маленькое смотровое окошко с тихим скрипом открылось. Ван Бичан быстро произнёс фразу-пароль, и пожилой кореец тут же впустил его внутрь. «Ву» показал кошелёк и, церемонно поклонившись, важно обратился к работнику:

— Уважаемый Чин Ци, сегодня мне отдельную комнату и самую лучшую трубку. — При одной мысли о тягучем шарике с привкусом табака (как известно, на дне трубки всегда остаются крошки) рот Ван Бичана непроизвольно наполнился горькой слюной.

— Господин желает, чтобы его опять обслуживал Го Цзы? — уточнил кореец, семеня по длинному коридору за сосредоточенным «ву».

— Да, пусть придет, — после секундного раздумья согласился Ван Бичан.

Курильня «Лунный цветок» целиком умещалась в подвальчике на глубине тридцати футов. Половина завсегдатаев, как всегда, беспробудно спала, улыбаясь в наркотическом экстазе, остальные лежали в общей комнате на боку или спине и пыхтели трубками, блаженно прикрывая глаза, как будто переживали самый счастливый миг в своей жизни. Впрочем, большинство из них уже стали рабами скверной привычки, прикованными невидимой цепью к хозяевам-владельцам подобных притонов.

В небольшой комнате, украшенной свитками с цветами и иероглифами, чадила всего одна лампа. Ван Бичан удобно устроился на кушетке, застеленной дырявой циновкой, подле которой стоял низкий столик с курительными принадлежностями. Тихий и услужливый Го Цзы появился через несколько минут, низко поклонился и деловито занялся приготовлениями.

В обязанности молодого китайца входила помощь клиентам: он разогревал трубки, поджигал ароматические палочки и следил, чтобы никто не отошёл в мир иной, уснув навсегда в «Лунном цветке». Вот и сейчас Го Цзы привычно подошел к кушетке, с поклоном опустился рядом с ней на колени, поставил на столик медную, украшенную эмалью коробочку, открыл её и подцепил иглой маленький бурый шарик. Держа его на игле, Го Цзы осторожно, чтобы тот не загорелся, сначала подогрел над лампой, а затем быстро растер шарик в замысловатой чашке в форме краба, расположенной на конце стеклянной трубки, которую с подчёркнутой осторожностью передал Ван Бичану. Тот, завороженно следивший за выверенными движениями юноши, подвинулся ближе, принял трубку и, откинувшись на подушку так, чтобы чаша была над фитилем лампы, глубоко затянулся, слушая шипение разогретой опийной смеси. Го Цзы уселся рядом на пятки, сложил руки на коленях, внимательно следя за клиентом и терпеливо ожидая, когда того накроет первая волна сладкого небытия.

Уже после пятой затяжки Ван Бичану казалось, что сотни крошечных медных иголок пронзают руки и ноги, проникают в живот, облегчая боль и нейтрализуя злобного демона. В такие моменты «ву» представлял, что слышит, как чёрный комок внутри блаженно урчит, погружаясь вместе с ним в затейливые опиумные грёзы.

Внезапный грохот вырвал Ван Бичана из состояния полудрёмы. Воздух вокруг дрожал и стонал совсем не от отравляющих мозг опиумных паров — казалось, это сама земля вспучивалась и содрогалась. Сначала послышался глухой рокот, похожий на далёкий раскат грома, потом с потолка посыпалась пыль, закопченные стены начали лопаться, осыпая всё вокруг хлопьями штукатурки. Ван Бичан поднял голову, он готов был поклясться, что здание плавно покачивается. Го Цзы лежал на боку, поджав под себя ноги, а его приятное лицо приобрело какой-то странный зеленоватый оттенок.

Не желая расставаться с растекающимся во венам удовольствием, Ван Бичан машинально сделал очередную затяжку и представил, что это его давно покойная мать, Ниу-Нуо, укачивает его на руках. Он прикрыл глаза, но чудовищный грохот снова вырвал «ву» из опиумных объятий: из комнат наверху слышались истошные вопли, стук падающих костей для маджонга, гремели, сталкиваясь, медные плевательницы, и что-то вдребезги разбивалось.

Окончательно приходя в себя, Ван Бичан заморгал и потер распухшие красные глаза. Перед ним стоял некто в красном халате, расшитом золотыми драконами. Широкое выбеленное лицо казалось непроницаемым, раскосые глаза прикрыты, словно в глубокой задумчивости. Ван Бичан попытался привстать, но тут же рухнул обратно. Тонкие губы незнакомца растянулись в улыбке, и он заговорил. Чёрный «ву» никогда не слышал такого наречия: речь была то плавной, то резкой, а слова сливались с окружающим хаосом, будили в нём движения и далёкие, едва различимые голоса.

— Ван Бичан, великую радость Я принёс тебе. Сегодня ты вкусишь плоды Моей милости. Ты избранный, но должен сделать непростой выбор!

Глупое сердце тяжело трепыхалось в груди. Дыхание Ван Бичана сделалось слишком громким, кровь стучала в ушах, заглушая внешние звуки — крики, удары, звон разбитой посуды.

— Кто ты? Что тебе нужно? — Ван Бичан старался не показывать страха, которому на помощь пришла невыносимая боль в правом боку.

— Кто Я? Тебе решать: будешь ли ты спасен сейчас, чёрный «ву», либо умрешь. Мои верные апостолы как раз добивают последних в этом вонючем притоне и скоро спустятся к нам, — незнакомец схватил Ван Бичана за подбородок и резко вздернул голову вверх. В растерянных тёмных глазах он видел многое: и добросовестного студента Императорской медицинской академии, и счастливого отца трёх маленьких сыновей, и убитого горем вдовца, в одночасье потерявшего всю семью в перевёрнутой лодке; и безнадёжно больного, который пытался найти то самое средство, что навсегда выгонит злобного демона; и талантливого лекаря, своего рода новатора и ещё… дурака. Наивного в своём отчаянии дурака.

— Я могу навсегда прекратить твои боли, уничтожить опухоль, изгнать чудовище, что изводит тебя. Я — твой новый Бог, тебе нужно только поклясться мне в верности и пойти вместе со мной. Выбирай, Ван Бичан, болезнь уже вгрызлась чересчур глубоко, и ты сам это знаешь. Я говорю — времени осталось даже меньше, чем ты сам себе отмеряешь.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я болен? — пролепетал заплетающимся языком Ван Бичан, поражаясь, как этот незнакомец с приплюснутым носом узнал о его тщательно скрываемой тайне. Всё это походило на какую-то странную игру, в которую против воли вовлекли Ван Бичана, совершенно позабыв рассказать правила.

— Мне ведомы все тайны на свете: Я знаю, как ты дрожишь по ночам, пытаясь найти удобное положение; как тебе ненавистна сама мысль о том, что скоро ты настолько ослабнешь, что будешь вынужден просить помощи, — незнакомец положил руку на грудь Ван Бичана, и тот почувствовал острое жжение в области сердца. — Отважься на прыжок в бесконечность, иди за Мной, и твоей наградой станет вечная жизнь и возможность служить Мне, совершенствуя собственное мастерство. Впусти Меня и забудь о кошмаре.

Жуткая боль скрутила внутренности чёрного «ву», казалось, что вот-вот вся утроба вывалится наружу, оставляя за собой пахнущий мокрым железом кровавый след. В мозгу проносились беспорядочные видения: чья-то разорванная одежда, сложенные в молитвенном жесте тонкие руки, дымящееся поле битвы, голые тела, зовущие, влекущие за собой…

Наконец длинным лихорадочным спазмом пришло освобождение, и в этом было что-то болезненное и одновременно правильное, успокоительное, как очищение гнойной раны. Боль прошла, а незнакомец показался Ван Бичану настолько прекрасным, что со слезами на глазах он с улыбкой любовался этим чистым лицом, этим неподвижным, странным взглядом. Тело Ван Бичана мгновенно превратилось в живую раскалённую печь, где горела каждая частичка, выбрасывая при малейшем движении фонтан призрачных искр. И вот, повинуясь, какому-то сверхъестественному порыву, чёрный «ву» упал на колени и произнёс ужасные по своей силе слова, которые, казалось, знал всегда, потому что они давно приходили во снах, просто их сокровенный смысл он понял только сейчас.

— Иншуе-лароне! Посмотри мне в душу, Господи, и дай то, что ей нужно. Сердце моё бросаю к ногам Твоим, а жизнь свою отдаю за Тебя. — Ослепительно белый свет разливался по комнате, и Ван Бичан совершенно не замечал, как под ноги с лестницы стекали ручейки алой крови, а рядом с ним возникли две высокие фигуры в длинных чёрных плащах. — Я пришёл и стою, жду Твоего отклика, Единый Бог, Владыко жизни и смерти. Вверяю Тебе свою плоть и свой дух, дай мне достигнуть Тобою вечного служения, лицом к лицу предстать перед Твоим могуществом и насладиться Твоей властью над миром. Иншуе-лароне! Иншуе-лароне! Иншуе-лароне!

***

 

Быстроходный клипер Ост-индийской компании с грузом опиума из Бенгалии зашёл в порт ещё позавчера. После разгрузки «Морская ведьма» встала на рейд в гавани недалеко от причала, чтобы пополнить запасы и принять на борт ящики с ценным китайский чаем, шелком, фарфором и прочими товарами, пользующимися спросом в родной Англии. Истосковавшийся по твёрдой земле экипаж наконец был отпущен на берег покутить перед дальним походом: вдоволь напиться рисовой водки и потискать узкоглазых красоток. Убаюкивающая тишина вокруг неумолимо клонила в сон двух оставшихся на вахте матросов, которые, чтобы окончательно не уснуть и не попасть в корабельный карцер на хлеб и на воду, уселись за столом возле рубки бросать кости.

— Выпьем, выпьем ром... Лю-лю! Ром-лю-ли, ай, ром-лю-лю! — горланил Джо-богохульник, прикладываясь к предусмотрительно сворованной бутылке рома, но второй матрос — рослый, широкоплечий детина по прозвищу «Ржавый валлиец» — веселья не разделял; он проигрывал, поэтому лишь хищно скалился, обнажая расшатанные цингой жёлтые зубы.

— Ну что, Ян Бейл, хвост Сатаны тебе в рыло, опять всё просрал! Жизнь твоя хуже кривой божьей задницы. Гони-ка сюда пять монет! — сыто рыгнув, Джо-богохульник снова бросил кости на стол.

— Да чтоб тебя протащили под килем! — огрызнулся Ржавый валлиец, неохотно расставаясь с деньгами.

Вскоре настало время бить склянки, и Джо-богохульник, слегка покачиваясь и привычно широко расставляя ноги, подошёл к песочным часам, перевернул их и ударил в колокол за иллюминатором, отмеряя очередные четыре часа.

— Первый час пошёл. Вроде всё, как у бога в мошне, а на душе как-то паскудно. Пойду-ка по ветру и заодно погляжу, чё там да как…

— Да гори ты в Аду, дохлой черепахи отродье! — рыкнул валлиец, для которого это был всего второе плавание, но он уже успел нахвататься всяческих морских суеверий. — Накличешь нечистого к ночи... Да хоть бы тебя капитан «кошечкой» приласкал!

Выйдя на палубу, Джо-богохульник добрался до перил на корме, развязал пояс и приготовился облегчиться. Полный штиль, ни малейшего дуновения ветерка, тишина, и только внизу море лениво било в борта, слегка покачивая клипер. Почему-то это ужасно действовало на нервы — немалый опыт бывалого морского волка благим матом орал, что ой как неспроста такое затишье…

Ржавый валлиец тоже вышел наружу, поднял голову, поискал по привычке глазами Южный Крест и оцепенел: и без того яркая луна выглядела сейчас просто сказочно — чуть прикрытая дымкой легких облаков, она источала такой свет, что вокруг неё горел ослепительный нимб, а с земли ей вторили, словно отражение, десятки огней на кончиках мачт и шпилях зданий.

«Дьявол раздери мою печень! Никак огни святого Эльма!» — валлиец перекрестился, сплюнул через плечо и опустил глаза. Внезапно дунувший ветерок, погнав рябь по воде, вспугнул дремавшую на волнах стаю чаек, которая, всполошившись, поднялась в воздух и, шумно перекликаясь, полетела в сторону города. Он кинулся в рубку к барометру: так и есть — давление катастрофически падало.

Буря надвигалась стремительно: через несколько минут ветер уже сбивал с ног, стеной пошёл дождь, а над гладью открытой воды закручивалась ужасающая по размерам грозовая воронка, пронизываемая разрядами молний с огромным глазом в центре. Тайфун в открытом море молниеносно набирал силу — как будто свирепый бог океана, внезапно рассердившись, готовился обрушить свой гнев и на двух пьяных матросов, ослушавшихся своего капитана, и на весь клипер в целом, кое-когда промышлявшим контрабандным товаром.

Увы, слишком поздно было сигналить... Джо-богохульник видел, как бились и разбивались о причал пришвартованные у берега мелкие рыбацкие судёнышки и шлюпки с их клипера, как метались матросы, пытавшиеся добраться до своих кораблей, чтобы увести их в безопасное место. Валлиец все ещё пытался зажечь фонарь на носу, но Джо-богохульник понимал, что всё это напрасно — он отчетливо увидел, как в паре миль от берега поднялась гигантская волна и неумолимо надвигалась на них.

— Пресвятая потаскуха Мария! — только и успел проговорить Джо, как шквал соленой воды обрушился на клипер, утаскивая его тело в морские глубины, а душу бросая к подножию трона Всевышнего, который уже заждался этого богохульника, чтобы поквитаться с ним за все оскорбления в адрес семьи.

В одно мгновение разъярённая стихия добралась до гавани, как управляемая чьей-то злой волей, собрала в горсть суда и судёнышки, беспорядочно мечущихся людей, не успевших укрыться и в гневе растерла их о прибрежные здания, перемалывая и кроша всё: куски плоти, обрывки ткани, дерево ... Потом, внезапно ослабнув, отступила и ушла обратно в море, через мгновение снова вернулась, сметая всё на своём пути, яростно продвигалась вперёд, не оставляя после себя ничего живого.

Чуть поодаль за этим буйством - неподвижные, как античные статуи, как укрытые от стихии незримым плащом - наблюдали два зрителя: суровый Бог и его новообращённый апостол ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Лаовай — пренебрежительное название иностранца, чаще европейской внешности, который не понимает или плохо понимает по-китайски, с трудом ориентируется в обычаях и порядках повседневной жизни Китая.


	6. Время плакать, или Железная рыба

> _«Одного агнца приноси утром,_  
>  а другого агнца приноси вечером»  
> © Числа 28:4
> 
> _«Человек, сбившийся с пути разума,  
>  водворится в собрании мертвецов»  
> © Притчи 21:16_

 

Голова Фортуната раскалывалась на части, как её изнутри ковыряли тупым ржавым сверлом. Плечи и спина ныли, как после тяжелой работы на мельнице старины Джордана. Он открыл глаза: из глубоких порезов на руках, оставшихся после кровопускания, ещё немного сочилась сукровица; жар спал, но во всем теле по-прежнему чувствовалась ужасная слабость. Сколько он так пролежал? Неизвестно ... С момента, как на дне того самого оврага сознание покинуло его, Фортунат практически ничего не помнил: только смутные всполохи и обрывки, как его поднимают, куда-то несут, а он сквозь мутную пелену слышит плач матери и чувствует нечеловеческую слабость и боль ,

Юноша немного привстал и осмотрелся: место, куда его принесли, было одновременно торжественно-величественным и столь же запущенным. Гранитные блоки стен и резные колонны избороздили глубокие трещины, вверху, на потолочных балках, проглядывала чёрная плесень и гроздьями свисала серая паутина. Сумрачно и глухо, зато множество нефов и алтарей чуждых богов выстроились ровными рядами в альковах. Несколько раз он ловил краем глаза движение за колоннами: в арочных сводах скользили тени. Невысокие, худые и быстрые тени. Он был подумал о тех детях, которых отдавали в Храм на праздник Даров, но тут же отказался от этой мысли, так и не поняв, что и почему в ней было неправильно.

Покачиваясь от слабости, Фортунат осторожно поднял со своего ложа из мягкой соломы и сделал несколько шагов по ледяному каменному полу к плотной тёмно-красной завесе, колыхавшейся от сквозняка на медных позеленевших от сырости кольцах между двух огромных базальтовых колонн. За ней, у дальней стены, возвышался алтарь из чёрного камня в форму пирамиды со срезанным конусом, увенчанный плоской столешницей, которая в свете факелов блестела ... Да, после кровавых событий в лесу этот запах мокрого железа с кислинкой врезался в память Фортуната надолго.

Над алтарем на стене он увидел мозаику и, близоруко прищурившись, разглядел, что загадочная сцена - не то охота, не то какие-то дикие пляски - сложена из настоящих человеческих костей, скрепленных неким серым раствором.

Фортунат вздрогнул и отпрянул, налетев спиной на что-то острое и твердое. Обернувшись, он с трудом подавил собственный крик: на вид обычная статуя, но только с нечеловеческими длинными руками и когтистыми пальцами сверлила его насквозь горевшими красным огнём глазами. На миг Фортунату показалось, что она всхлипнула, а из глазниц потекли кровавые слёзы. Юноша замер, боясь шелохнуться, и статуя перед ним тоже оставалась неподвижной.

Несмотря на скромное и тяжелое ремесло, отец Фортуната, кузнец Кириак, не чуждался науки и слыл человеком образованным, поэтому у них в доме водились самые разные книги, в том числе по истории и искусству. Фортунат вспомнил, как когда-то давно читал в одной из них, что «оживить» статую можно с помощью обыкновенного дыма, который только нужно правильно рассеять, чтобы очертания неодушевлённого предмета кривили и искажались, как отражение в зеркале или тёмном стекле.

Сглотнув, стараясь унять тошноту и дрожь, Фортунат с опаской приблизился к статуе и внимательно ее осмотреть: так и есть - сзади спрятан маленький кованый светильник, источавший тонкий запах смолы, а стена напротив была такая гладкая, что, казалось, само время веками полировало её ,

\- Приветствую тебя, Фортунат, в моей скромной обители, - пропел тягучий голос, и несколько факелов разом погасли, будто их кто-то задул. - Милостью Божией ты встал. Значит, всё самое страшное уже позади.

Особо постажным Фортунат никогда не был, равно как и излишне сумеречный, но разглядывая высокую тёмную фигуру в длинном плаще, постучал, что колени предательски подгибаются, а от прежней решимости не осталось и следа - исходившие от Целителя и уверенность казались всепожирающими, как огонь в костра. Невольно бросив короткий взгляд на застывшее лицо, скрытое за зеленой полумаской, Фортунат вздрогнул и внутренне сжался, осознавая, что его семья и друзья остались где-то далеко-далеко, по ту сторону стен великого Храма, и сейчас он по сути находится с апостолом один на один.

\- Т-ш-ш, Фортунат, спокойно, - Целитель подошёл к нему и принялся деловито, словно простой жрец, осматривать: ощупывал грудь и бока, наклонял его голову то вправо, то влево. - Конечно, ты заразился, но, слава Богу, контакт был недолгим. Всё позади - ни ломота, ни жар уже не вернутся обратно.

Напуганный Фортунат трепетал от жара, исходившего от апостола, и послушно выполняя все его приказания: высунуть язык, задержать дыхание, закрыть глаза и пальцем дотронуться до кончика носа. Казалось, само присутствие Целителя рядом затуманило рассудок, и между моментом, когда это произносил слово, и соответствующее движение бескровных губ оставался едва уловимый промежуток. Складывалось ощущение, что звук голоса сначала звучал в голове Фортуната, а уж потом апостол произносил его вслух.

\- Что было в лесу? - неожиданно спросил Целитель, невесомо касаясь лица Фортуната на редкость мягкими и чуткими пальцами, словно вылепляя его черты заново. - Что так напугало тебя? Ты же их видел, не так ли?

\- Я никого там не видел, - еле ворочая язык от накатившейся слабости, выдавил из себя Фортунат, буквально плавясь под руками апостола. В нём сработал некий первобытный инстинкт, какое-то неведомое доселе понимания, что надо молчать, потому что всё, что он видел, грозит ему смертельной опасностью. - Было очень жарко, я просто пас коз. Одна убежала, и я пошёл за ней в лес. После обо что-то споткнулся, упал и сильно ударился, затем сознание покинуло мою голову. Должно быть, я слишком долго лежал на солнцепёке.

\- Должно быть так, - усмехнулся Целитель, наступая на него и тесня обратно к соломенной подстилке. - Только слишком далеко в лес твоя коза убежала.

Апостол небрежно взмахнул рукой, ноги Фортуната подкосились, и он шлёпнулся задом на ворох соломы.

\- Какой тебе показалась статуя, ты ты только что видел? - Целитель достал из кармана какой-то порошок и кинул в жаровню, отчего еле тлевший огонь мгновенно вспыхнул, но тут же успокоился, освещая и согревая мрачную залу. - Можешь не отвечать. Я и так вижу, насколько ты удивлён и растерян. Старому, мёртвому миру было известно более двадцати тысяч богов, но ныне живущие не вспомнят и сотой их части. А ты, Фортунат, как и все жители нашей благодатной земли, не должен искать истину нигде, кроме Священной Книги Земной и Небесной Печали, - Целитель тихо засмеялся, искоса поглядывая на поражённое Фортуната и продолжая что-то медленно перемевать в глиняной чашке.

\- Простите моё невежество, достопочтенный Целитель, но кого эта статуя изображает? - набравшись смелости, спросил Фортунат, завороженно следя за размеренными движениями рук Целителя.

— Нашего Бога, кого же ещё? — пожав плечами, ответил апостол и протянул Фортунату чашку с булькающим пахучим питьем. — Пей, это поможет вернуть твои силы и прояснит разум. Быть может, ты вспомнишь, что тебе оные говорили?

Застигнутый врасплох Фортунат потерял дар речи и непроизвольно соединил пальцы левой руки в охранный знак.

— Я сказал: пей! В твоих же интересах вспомнить весь разговор. Ты же разговаривал с ними? Жестами, знаками? Что они рассказали тебе? Как оные собираются нападать? — крепко зажав голову вконец ослабшего парня, Целитель силой вливал варево в рот. — Побудешь пока у меня, а если не прекратишь упрямиться, то придётся отдать тебя Воину, — довольно ухмыльнулся апостол, заметив, как непроизвольно дёрнулся Фортунат. — Он, кстати, о тебе уже спрашивал. Очень скоро ты сможешь убедиться, что в Долине действуют совсем не те традиции и законы, к которым вас приучали с самого детства.

***

 

В большой комнате было тепло и сухо от плясавшего в каменном закопченном камине огня. Чуть покатые стены крепились грубо обтесанными балками и были испещрены рисунками, изображающими бегущих или, наоборот, коленопреклоненных человечков. Атмосферу можно было бы назвать уютной, если бы не напряжение, буквально повисшее в воздухе между пятерыми, сидящими в креслах с высокими спинками. Кресла образовывали круг возле стола, который своей неправильной формой больше всего напоминал древний алтарь, в любой момент готовый принять новую жертву своему древнему богу. Камень, из которого был вытесан стол, был чудесным образом прозрачен и в то же время пронизан скоплениями уродливых наростов и странных фигурок.

— Нужно провести ещё один праздник Даров! — Воин склонил голову и поднял ладони, требуя тишины. — Праздник Плодов можно перенести, а Ему нужны силы. Если в Долину и дальше начнут проникать, то мы рискуем… Очень рискуем всем и всеми!

— Я, кажется, уже объяснял, что нельзя, — Книжник нахмурился и опустил глаза, изучая собственные колени, укрытые длинной чёрной хламидой. — Мы должны поддерживать популяцию, а если не будет приплода…

— Он прав! — встрял Целитель, нервно барабаня пальцами по бокалу с вином. — Я против. К тому же мы точно не знаем, что оные замышляют. Надо попробовать по-хорошему разговорить этого парня.

— Я согласен с Воином, это пустая возня, — растягивая слова, медленно произнес Некромант. — Мы все совершаем ошибки, но лучше пожертвовать десятерых, чем потерять сотни и тысячи.

— Мальчишку надо убить! Уверен, что он меня видел, — уверенно отрезал Воин, чувствуя поддержку того, чей авторитет здесь был абсолютным. — Вы что, не понимаете? Это были разведчики! А за ними придут новые, более мощные силы.

— Любезнейший Воин, ты же и сам прекрасно знаешь, что никто из нас не сравнится с тобой знанием искусства войны, но не стоит слишком спешить в таком щепетильном вопросе, — наконец произнёс Лжец, чей голос сегодня мог стать решающим.

Воин тут же скривился — Лжец никогда не говорил прямо «нет». Скользкий и изворотливый, как угорь, он всегда ухитрялся подтолкнуть собеседника к выгодному решению, оплетая его, как сетью, словами. Своими манерами, хитростью и умом он был совершенен, как дьявол, способным выпутываться из любых ситуаций.

— Мы не можем убить его просто так, в Долине поползут слухи, появятся вопросы, сомнения. Целитель забрал его, а значит, парень, Фортунат, должен непременно вернуться домой. Ведь никакого греха он не совершал.

— Ты в своём уме, Лжец?! — не веря в услышанное, Воин помотал головой. — Он разговаривал с оными и видел, как я их уничтожил. Был свидетелем, как земля приняла их!

— И что с того? Я действую по закону и не позволю убить этого парня, — по тому, с каким преувеличенным внимание Лжец разглядывал рисунки на стенах, неискушенному наблюдателю могло показаться, что апостолу ужасно скучно в этой компании. — Он не преступник, просто до неприличия юн, любопытен и глуп. Словом, это недостаточный повод, чтобы его убивать.

— Я правильно понимаю, что ты предлагаешь вернуть его обратно в Долину? — проведя четырёхпалой ладонью по изуродованному много веков назад лбу, уточнил Некромант, тщательно скрывая своё раздражение. Он с самого начала был против обращения этого наглеца и нахала, но у Бога на сей счет была своя точка зрения.

— Да, но я не сказал, что Фортунат вернется обычным, — лениво потянувшись, словно довольная сытая кошка, Лжец невозмутимо смерил взглядом раздражённого Некроманта. — А Он что говорит? Готов ли Он принять новое, незапланированное подношение? Быть может, перенасыщение спровоцирует какую-нибудь… неприятность? Разумеется, если Воин ошибся, а оные и вправду не нападут.

***

 

— Я обратился, чтобы узреть, чей голос говорит со мною. И когда увидел Его, то пал к ногам Его, как мертвый. И молвил Он, чтобы я не боялся… — торжественный голос Воина, возносящий молитву, заполнял собой всё пространство.

Марк поднял голову, и ему совершенно не понравился фанатичный взгляд апостола, сверкающий из-под маски. Сегодня Марку, как и всем остальным жителям Долины, не нравилось многое.

На внезапно созванное всеобщее собрание явились Воин и Некромант, и в каждом их слове и жесте Марк видел недобрый знак. Апостолы объявили, что вместо праздника Плодов Божьих они проведут праздник Даров, а это означало одно — ещё десять детей снова зайдут в ворота Храма, чтобы никогда не вернуться обратно.

«Потому что зло — есть реальная сила, и мы не можем допустить, чтобы она стала равной добру. Бог нуждается в нашей вере и наших молитвах. Мы должны быть Ему верны и благодарны за ту милость, которую он нам дарует», — говорил Некромант, и все покорно внимали ему. Марк тоже слушал, но не слышал апостола, машинально повторяя за ним заученные с детства слова и доведённые до автоматизма охранные жесты.

В Доме Молитвы и Знаний собралось столько народа, что запоздавший Марк с трудом протиснулся внутрь. В такой толпе искать родителей было бесполезным занятием, поэтому он просто прижался к стенке у входа. Сегодняшнее зрелище было поистине незабываемым: отрешённые, сосредоточенные лица, торжественная тишина, пропитанная благовониями. Жители Долины, затаив дыхание, ждали, когда назовут имена Даров, и либо украдкой облегченно вздыхали, либо горделиво поднимали головы вверх, стараясь не показывать своё горе. Дальше последовала особо торжественная литургия, общая молитва и исповедь, скомканные поздравления для «счастливых» родителей, которые навсегда запомнят, как за их чадами в полуденном мареве затворятся двери Великого Храма. Поверят, что именно так угодно Всесильному Богу, будут гордиться, но… никогда себе этого не простят.

***

 

Гром, грохот, плач, крики. Марк резко вскочил с кровати и кинулся во двор. Он позвал отца, но внезапно замолк, услышав гудение… Гудение в небе, словно где-то застрекотала гигантская стрекоза. Шум быстро нарастал, заглушая все звуки, а на земле появилась гигантская вытянутая тень. Марк поднял голову и увидел, как нечто чёрное, огромное и блестящее пронеслось над полями и, описав круг, возвращалось. Ему показалось, что это дьявольская летающая рыба, и он даже смог разглядеть её тупую морду, блестящие на Солнце глаза, ещё одну голову, которая молниеносно вращалась на самой макушке, поднимая порывы сильного ветра. Уткнув лицо в ладони, Марк услышал собственный всхлип, когда рыба с оглушительным рёвом пронеслась прямо над ним. Внутри у него всё сжалось от страха, Марку почудилось, что рыба снижается и выпускает железные когти, чтобы вцепиться в него и утащить в мрачный Ад.

Люди бежали. Обезумевшие от ужаса, они в панике выскакивали из домов, хватали детей и неслись к единственно безопасному месту в Долине — Храму своего Господа. Марк сам не понял, как подхваченный одуревшей от страха толпой, оказался в первом дворе Храма. Обессиленный, он потерял равновесие и упал, закрывая руками голову и прижимаясь к земле, словно хотел спрятаться в её недрах. Люди кричали и плакали: кто-то просил прощения у Господа за своё неверие, а кто-то, наоборот, славил апостолов за их прозорливость и требовал скорей провести праздник Даров, чтобы вымолить милость у Бога. Уже ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что над Долиной пролетел демон, которого наслали оные, чтобы искупать эти земли в крови.

***

 

«Скажи, что это неправда, — звучало в голове Марка. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что всё это неправда». Но это была правда: скрючившись и сжавшись в комок, он лежал в грязи и сжимал руками колени. Наверное, среди всеобщего безумия каким-то чудом ему удалось найти эту нишу в стене и забиться в неё. Марк точно не помнил, как всё произошло, просто перед глазами вдруг расплылось, а людские голоса, перемежаемые властными окриками разъярённых апостолов, слышались как в тумане.

Он осторожно выполз из ниши и осмотрелся: вокруг ни души и ни звука. Должно быть, успокоенные апостолами, все разошлись по домам готовиться к празднику и молить Бога о том, чтобы оные не вернулись.

Марк обвел взглядом внутреннее пространство Храма: ряд дворов, расположенных ярусами, освещался несколькими светильниками, закрепленными на стенах железными кольцами. Дрожа от страха, Марк проскользнул за решётчатую ограду и оказался в следующем дворе — который, как гласила Священная книга, назывался Местом Очищения. Вокруг стояли поленницы, сосуды с маслами и благовониями, три остывшие жаровни, поверх которых лежали тяжёлые железные решётки. Марк знал, что именно здесь приносят малые жертвы, а по воскресеньям в небо вздымаются клубы плотного чёрного дыма, и хотя воздух был пропитан миррой, ладаном и шафраном, но всё равно стоял тяжелый запах крови животных. Завороженный зрелищем, он запоздало понял, что если кто-то поймает или увидит его, то точно случится беда — законами Долины было строго запрещено после заката находиться внутри Храма.

Немного подумав, Марк решил где-нибудь спрятаться и дождаться утра, чтобы с первыми лучами проскользнуть в распахнутые жрецами ворота и вернуться домой. Прошмыгнув вниз по деревянной полукруглой лестнице, он оказался в большом полупустом погребе, в котором было всего несколько бочонков вина. «Здесь точно не спрячешься», — решил Марк, бочком протиснувшись в приоткрытую дверцу. Он вдруг подумал, что коль уж судьбой ему уготовлено провести ночь внутри Храма, то, может, стоит попробовать найти Фортуната? Вдруг тому стало легче или, наоборот, ещё хуже?

— Господь справедливый, отец милосердия, — шептал Марк, ступая по тёмному коридору, пока наконец не вышел в следующий закрытый дворик. — Как же здесь страшно, — ему очень хотелось прихватить факел, но он не решился, до смерти боясь быть обнаруженным.

Луна выглянула из-за тучки и обнажила главное помещение Храма — позолоченное святилище с колоннами и жертвенник, в котором никогда не гаснет огонь. Прямо за ним возвышалась темная башня, называемая в Долине Небесной Церковью, и Марк невольно залюбовался её ровными стенами, по которым сползал плющ, сплетаясь в замысловатые узоры на камне. Апостолы учили, что именно в Небесной Церкви обитает Слава Божья, именно там место встречи божественного и земного, центр творения Господа, а ещё хранится оригинал самого главного закона на свете — Священной Книги Земной и Небесной Печали.

Марк вжался в стену, едва заслышав шаги: из-за угла показались три высоких фигуры в бесформенных одеяниях.

— Я же предупреждал, что нужно спешить! — взмахнув зажатым в руке факелом, проговорил Воин, и яркое пламя осветило презрительно-торжествующее выражение его лица, наполовину скрытого за полосой красной ткани. — Оные не остановятся ни перед чем, нам надо как можно быстрей организовать оборону.

— Прости, что сомневался в тебе, — другой голос, чуть тише, и Марк из своего укрытия разглядел зелёную полумаску Целителя.

— Надо же, как повезло! Небывалое совпадение: как будто нарочно сегодня явились на вертолете. Как только им удалось прорваться так далеко? — поправив золотую полумаску, Лжец уставился в темноту, и Марку показалось, что апостол смотрит прямо на тот уступ, за которым он спрятался. — Чувствуете? Какой-то не тот запах. Слишком свежий, чужой…

— Сегодня здесь бушевала толпа, поэтому неудивительно, что после них осталось много всего, — не сбавляя шага, нетерпеливо бросил Целитель. — У нас много дел, ещё не хватало каждый угол обнюхивать.

Возбуждённо переговариваясь, Воин и Целитель поднялись по широкой каменной лестнице и скрылись за массивной кованой дверью, а Лжец немного замешкался, оглядываясь и всматриваясь в темноту. Марк забыл как дышать, прижавшись спиной к холодному камню — сделай апостол шаг в сторону и точно наткнулся бы на него!

Мокрая от пота рубашка неприятно липла к телу, и, несмотря на тёплую ночь, Марка била самая настоящая дрожь. «Надо немедленно найти безопасное место и спрятаться!» — думал он, пятясь подальше от двери, куда зашли три апостола. Марк несколько раз свернул наугад, бестолково петляя по лабиринту из невысоких каменных стен и оград, пока наконец не очутился на огромном пустом дворе, обрамленным кованым забором с железными пиками. Посреди возвышался сложенный из необтесанных камней древний алтарь высотой в три человеческих роста, из середины которого выбивался поток серебристого света. Предатели-колени дрожали, Марк замер от страха, наблюдая за этим сиянием божественной силы, которое, казалось, сам Господь направляет с небес. Концентрическими кругами свечение начало медленно расходиться по двору, проникая сквозь стены, завоёвывая себе все больше пространства. Дальше оно уходило в Долину, как бы питая её своей божественной силой, один-единственный источник которой был здесь, в Святая святых, и надёжно сокрыт ото всех внутри Храма.

Марк повернул назад и тут же обо что-то споткнулся. Он присмотрелся и понял, что каменная стена за спиной блестит от жира и крови, а земля чуть левее была усыпана обглоданными костями. Оттолкнув ногой детский череп, Марк рванул прочь из этого каменного лабиринта, но сделав два шага наткнулся на груды костей, которые становились всё больше и выше: грудные клетки, тазобедренные кости, лопатки, бессчетное количество маленьких черепов. Их были тысячи: одни свежие и обглоданные, другие изрядно потускневшие, третьи такие старые, что уже начали обращаться в прах.

Марк почувствовал, что челюсти у него свело от страха, а кожа на лице натянулась от гримасы ужаса и отвращения. Неужели Фортунат прав, и детей тут просто-напросто убивали годами?! Сделав несколько шагов вперед, Марк увидел, что правая часть стены сложена из сотен маленьких скелетов, окаменевших и превращенных в цементирующий элемент, строительный раствор между камнями. Потрясённый открытием, Марк едва справился с импульсивным желанием помчаться сломя голову по лабиринту каменных стен обратно к воротам или, наоборот, упасть на колени и молиться до тех пор, пока его не найдут. Он был на волосок от этого, ведь учения апостолов и законы Книги не имели ничего общего с этими кровавыми, дикими жертвоприношениями!

— Куда же ты бежишь, Марк? Мы очень рады тебе! В нашем святилище мы рады всем, ибо Богу в пищу угодна любая плоть. — Неожиданно в стене появилось отверстие и начало расширяться, а потом оттуда раздались голоса и вой… ледяной, металлический вой.

Ни в силах больше сопротивляться, Марк застыл. Тело, пронизываемое тысячами невидимых острых иголок, тряслось как в лихорадке. Из носа заструилась кровь, и капли, отчего-то волнообразно извиваясь в воздухе, маленьким потоком устремились к отверстию, которое поглощало их без остатка.

— Боже милостивый. Боже мой, Боже! — вырвалось у Марка, теперь тело казалось невесомым, а по венам разливалось необыкновенное удовольствие. Его соски отвердели, а член приподнялся, упираясь в штаны, воздух вокруг мерцал и колебался, как пляшущие языки адского пламени, проникая в мозг неподвижного Марка.

— Так и знал, что одним вертолетом происшествие не закончится. Идём, простому смертному здесь не место, — уверенный голос резко вырвал его из кошмара. Марк открыл глаза и увидел перед собой фигуру Лжеца, который, зловеще ухмыляясь, качал головой, разглядывая мокрые пятнышки спереди на штанах Марка. — Вижу, ты понравился Детям, но всё же я тебя у них отберу.

Еле волоча ноги от пережитого страха, Марк послушно следовал за апостолом, не смея поднять голову и о чём-то спросить. Лжец оглянулся на жертву, кивнул, приглашая спуститься по пыльной лестнице в провал между стенами, истинные размеры которого было невозможно определить из-за темноты и мерзкого смрада.

— Не бойся, я посвечу, — Лжец хлопнул в ладоши, и кисти его рук засверкали голубоватым сиянием. — Внимательно смотри под ноги. Ты мне интересен живым.

Холодные пальцы соскользнули с перекладины, и Марк непременно упал бы, если бы Лжец не подхватил его подмышки и без всякого видимого труда не поставил бы на ноги. Сам Марк чувствовал себя не лучше мешка с перьями, но смиренно шёл за апостолом.

«Господи, это сон, не иначе. Утром я проснусь дома и снова примусь за работу», — изо всех сил старался убедить себя Марк, но хруст гравия под ногами, запах плесени и сырость земли были слишком реальными, а каменные стены слишком твёрдыми и прочными. Тоннель извивался, уходя всё дальше вниз, и через какое-то время они вошли в просторную пещеру, с потолка которой свисали мириады светящихся сталактитов. На задворках сознания Марка замелькали образы пугающей силы: он снова увидел, хотя до последнего не хотел признаваться себе, тела четверых — Альдемара, Угуча, Убертина, Фомы, — выколотые глаза которых с укором взирали на Марка, будто моля о спасении. Когда он замешкался, апостол пребольно толкнул его в спину, красноречиво показывая, что нужно следовать дальше.

«Их убили, точно убили! - думал Марк, прижимая руки к груди, как пытаясь удержать щемящее сердце. - А перед этим их мучили. Долго и жестоко. Господи, помоги мне! Что же апостолы тогда сделали с Фортунатом? Что будет со мной, какая казнь уготована мне? Весь этот Храм - ложь! Все ложь! Здесь не может жить Бог, это Храм дьявола! Почему же мы не поверили Убертину? Он кричал нам на площади, что всё это неправда ».


	7. Лжец

> _«...за то, что ты не просил себе долгой жизни, не просил богатства,_  
>  не просил себе душ врагов твоих, воздам Я по мастерству твоему.   
> Так что подобного тебе не было прежде тебя, и после тебя   
> не восстанет подобный тебе; и если будешь ходить путем Моим,   
> сохраняя уставы Мои и заповеди, Я продолжу дни твои,   
> даруя вечную жизнь. Я Господь!»  
> © Священная Книга Земной и Небесной Печали

 

**Нью-Йорк, 70-е годы XX века**

Утро среды выдалось особенно отвратительным: с ночи не прекращался дождь, и город застыл в бесконечных пробках. Но ни ветер, ни дождь и на этот раз не помешали Прощелыге, а точнее Александру Константину Берюрье-младшему, выглядеть идеально. Поправляя несуществующую складку на сером в тонкую полоску костюме, он подмигнул помощнице, которая дрожала от холода, но всё равно стойко держалась в своём вызывающем «мини». Как ни крути, а умение подбирать себе красивых женщин всегда выгодно подчеркивало его статус.

Процесс был громким, и у главного входа всю ночь дежурили журналисты в надежде первыми добыть хоть какой-нибудь жареный факт, обскакав тем самым коллег. Завидев подъезжающую машину судьи Эдванса, Прощелыга мстительно улыбнулся, представляя себе, как обреченно вздыхает и морщится «его честь», который до зубного скрежета ненавидел прессу. Полноватый, с ранней лысиной Эдванс вечно неудачно выходил на фотографиях и частенько становился объектом насмешек среди коллег. Однако немногие знали, что настоящая причина неприязни судьи крылась в каверзных вопросах, которые любили задавать писаки, и если в зале суда «его честь» был почти богом, безжалостно пресекавшим любое нарушение порядка судейским молоточком, то перед камерами он казался себе бессильным и жалким, и это выводило «его честь» из себя. Впрочем, сейчас раздражённый судья как никогда устраивал Прощелыгу.

Наконец судья Эдванс вышел из машины и, осмотревшись, фыркнул, увидев, как Прощелыга, театрально закатывая глаза, о чем-то оживленно рассказывает журналистам. Нет, конечно, неписанное правило «не делиться с прессой подробностями» опытный адвокат не нарушит, но, несомненно, тумана напустит и уж точно постарается качнуть чашу весов общественного мнения в выгодную для себя сторону. Хотя в таком деле это, наверное, уже бесполезно…

Дождавшись, когда судья, раскрыв зонтик, преодолеет первую ступень гранитной лестницы, Прощелыга демонстративно громко поприветствовал его, предусмотрительно отступая в сторону:

— Доброе утро, судья Эдванс! — он махнул рукой так, словно натравливал свору, громко объявив о присутствии «его чести».

Журналисты среагировали мгновенно и, как по щелчку, кинулись к запыхавшемуся и растрепанному от быстрой ходьбы судье, облепив его со всех сторон, тыкая в лицо диктофонами и щёлкая затворами камер:

— Судья Эдванс, только один вопрос! Вы считаете Люпина виновным? Каким должен быть приговор?

Судья отплевывался сухим «без комментариев», косясь на ехидно улыбающегося Прощелыгу, горделиво стоящего под огромным синим зонтом рядом со своей смазливой помощницей. Взаимная неприязнь блистательного адвоката и непробиваемого Эдванса уже давно в определённых кругах стала притчей во языцех, и все знали, что ни один из этих двоих не упустит случая насолить другому даже по мелочи.

***

К неудовольствию собравшихся в зале, к началу заседания Эдванс опоздал на целых десять минут. Стороны уже заняли свои места. Обвинитель штата — помощник прокурора Джонс, ничем не примечательный мужчина средних лет с квадратной челюстью бульдога и такой же хваткой, — невозмутимо продолжил что-то читать по разложенным на столе бумагам и, на секунду оторвавшись, сдержанно поприветствовал судью кивком головы, лишь Прощелыга встретил его широкой, дружелюбной улыбкой и как бы между прочим посмотрел на свой позолоченный «Rolex».

Эдванс проигнорировал эту выходку и чинно прошел к своему креслу. Затем, словно не замечая, что участники процесса ждут от него разрешения сесть, задумчиво раскрыл папку с материалами дела и несколько долгих секунд ковырялся в бумагах. Здесь, в зале суда, он главный, и никто не смеет делать ему замечания, даже лицемерному Прощелыге придётся его подождать.

Наконец, насладившись своей мелочной местью, он поднял голову и проговорил:

— Здравствуйте дамы и господа, прошу садиться. Итак, слушается дело N 1345/24 «Народ штата Нью-Йорк против мистера Люпина»[1], — убедившись, что все его внимательно слушают, судья повернулся к секретарю и уточнил: — Мисс Рай, доложите о явке. Мы готовы начать?

Секретарь, не переставая стенографировать, утвердительно кивнула:

— Да, ваша честь, все в сборе. Присяжные ждут.

Эдванс удовлетворенно кивнул, бросил суровый взгляд на клетку, где со скорбным видом сидел обвиняемый — здоровенный черный детина в наколках, — и повернувшись к приставу, уверенно распорядился:

— Приглашайте присяжных в зал!

По сути, дело было плёвым. Мистер Люпин, безработный афроамериканец сорока лет отроду, страшно ревновал и регулярно избивал свою белокожую жену Эшли. Та вызывала полицию, Люпина арестовывали, а на следующий день отпускали после того, как миссис Люпин отказывалась от обвинений. Через десять лет такого «счастливого» брака терпение Эшли наконец лопнуло: она подала на развод и через суд запретила мистеру Люпину приближаться к ней ближе, чем на сто ярдов.

В тот роковой вечер соседи бывшей миссис Люпин услышали страшный шум в квартире, куда она перебралась после развода, и набрали 911. Прибывшие патрульные обнаружили, что дверь не заперта, а внутри находилось два трупа — миссис Люпин и неизвестного человека (как впоследствии было установлено — молодого любовника Эшли). Жертвам были нанесены многочисленные рубленные раны, а голова женщины практически отсечена. Орудие преступления не нашли, но рядом с телом Эшли полицейские обнаружили кожаную пропитанную кровью перчатку.

Детективы отправилась к бывшему мужу жертвы, но того не оказалось дома. Зато полицейские заметили у подъезда принадлежавший ему «Ford», ручка водительской двери которого была испачкана кровью. Обыскав квартиру, полицейские нашли вторую перчатку, а также носок, завалившийся под диван и тоже испачканный кровью.

Мистер Люпин после предъявления ему обвинений почти согласился сделать признание в обмен на пожизненное вместо электрического стула, но тут объявился Прощелыга и посоветовал ему всё отрицать, хотя тот факт, что вердикт присяжных будет обвинительным, сомнений не вызывало. Ни судья Эдванс, ни помощник прокурора Джонс, ни представители прессы даже приблизительно не могли представить, что в этом ординарном деле привлекло одного из лучших адвокатов города — ведь ни привычного гонорара, ни победы оно ему не сулило, а Берюрье-младший проигрывать не любил!

***

 

Судья Эдванс терпеливо ждал, пока двенадцать присяжных, толкаясь и суетясь, рассядутся за барьером. От одного воспоминания о том, сколько Прощелыга попил им с обвинением крови на отборе Большого жюри, у «его чести» мгновенно испортилось настроение. Прощелыга всё продумал до мелочей, таская на собеседования консультанта-психолога, который буквально изводил кандидатов неудобными вопросами, отсеивая одного за другим. «Эта старая дева ненавидит мужчин и будет предвзята!», или «Вы шутите? Он же белый с доходом больше полумиллиона в год! Да он ненавидит таких, как мой клиент!» — ехидные слова проныры-адвоката до сих пор стояли в ушах раздражённого Эдванса.

Когда все наконец расселись, судья, нервно поправив давившую на шею мантию, поинтересовался:

— Стороны готовы?

— Обвинение готово, Ваша честь! — бодро отрапортовал Джонс; обвинитель уже вовсю рвался в бой, заранее чувствуя себя победителем этого наглого хлыща-адвоката.

Эдванс недовольно поджал губы: стойкое предчувствие, что сегодня все пойдет не так, появилось внезапно — уж слишком опрометчиво обвинитель прочил победу! А судья уже ни раз был свидетелем, как Прощелыга вылезал и не из таких задниц, даже не запачкав свой модный костюмчик… Недаром видок у того уж слишком скучающий.

— Защита готова, Ваша честь! — с непроницаемым видом заявил Прощелыга, и Эдванс раздраженно кивнул.

Помощник прокурора начал обвинение вполне предсказуемо, в точности как он это делал на предварительном заседании: сперва были допрошены осматривавший место преступления полицейский и коронер. Обвинение продемонстрировало присяжным фотографии и зачитало заключение патологоанатома. Адвокат вяло задал уточняющие вопросы, а мистер Люпин тяжело вздыхал и даже пустил слезу, увидев тело бывшей на фото.

«Надо признать, адвокат хорошо поработал с клиентом», — отметил про себя Эдванс и бросил взгляд в сторону Прощелыги, а тот, казалось, только и ждал, чтобы мило улыбнуться в ответ.

— Следующий свидетель — миссис Дрю! — когда обвинитель объявил о вызове нового свидетеля, по залу прокатился гул. Эдванс сердито застучал молоточком, недоумевая, что могло вызвать такое оживление.

— Тишина, иначе удалю всех из зала.

После того, как обвинитель задал приготовленные вопросы миссис Дрю — неопрятной белой толстухе, которая была домовладелицей Люпина, — у присяжных возникли предсказуемые сомнения в невиновности подсудимого. Чувствуя удовлетворение от установившейся вокруг атмосферы, судья великодушно предоставил свидетеля адвокату.

Прощелыга ловко выбрался из-за стола и тоже подошел к присяжным, держа что-то в руке. Он нарочно встал так, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от раскрасневшейся от волнения толстой свидетельницы.

— Миссис Дрю, как у вас со здоровьем? — начал он, отчего по залу прокатилось возмущенное перешептывание.

— Протестую, Ваша честь! — встрепенулся обвинитель, вскочив с места. — Это не имеет отношения к делу!

— Протест принят! — самодовольно хмыкнул Эдванс, но тут Прощелыга отмочил очередное коленце.

— Разрешите пояснить, Ваша честь? — не дожидаясь ответа защитник вдруг высоко поднял руку, и все увидели большой оранжевый апельсин. — Миссис Дрю, что у меня в руке?

— Да откуда ж мне знать? Подошли бы, что ли, поближе, — отчаянно щурясь, начала оправдываться простоватая женщина.

— Адвокат! — заорал Эдванс, но Прощелыгу уже было не остановить.

— Ваша честь, я выяснил, что у свидетельницы диабет второй степени, и последние полгода она жаловалась на сильно упавшее зрение. Как мы видим, несмотря на это, очки миссис Дрю упорно не носит. Она не может сказать, что видит на расстоянии двадцати ярдов при свете дня, а утверждает, что видела моего подзащитного в сумерках на расстоянии как минимум сорока ярдов! — яростно начал адвокат, не давая другим вставить ни слова. — Более того, она, дав подписку о неразглашении, уже продала свою историю прессе. — Он кинулся к своему месту и выхватил из стопки газету, где под громким заголовком «Она видела убийцу!» красовался портрет миссис Дрю. — Как можно верить свидетелю, который лжет под присягой? Ваша честь, я прошу исключить показания этой свидетельницы как недопустимые!

— Принято. Постановляю ходатайство защиты удовлетворить, — нехотя согласился судья Эдванс, вытирая платком потный лоб; при всей своей неприязни к этому франту он был вынужден признать, что сейчас адвокат как никогда прав. — Мисс Рай, вычеркните показания миссис Дрю из протокола, при вынесении вердикта присяжные не должны на них опираться… Объявляю перерыв на двадцать минут.

***

 

Вернувшись после перерыва, судья с удивлением отметил, что даже после сокрушительного фиаско помощник прокурора не потерял бодрости духа и все также имел самоуверенный вид.

«Вот же осел! — усаживаясь в кресло, подумал Эдванс, — с Прощелыгой надо держать ухо востро! Самоуверенность этого Джонса погубит все дело».

Следующим допрашивался ключевой свидетель обвинения — детектив Хиггс, который вел расследование с самого начала и в полиции служил больше десяти лет, поэтому совершенно не скрывал, что ему плевать на «зубастого» адвоката.

— Вы детектив Полицейского департамента Нью-Йорка, не так ли? — уверенно начал Джонс, искоса посматривая на Прощелыгу. — А в воскресенье, двадцатого сентября, вы заходили в квартиру, арендуемую обвиняемым?

— Да, сэр.

— У вас был ордер на обыск?

— Нет, сэр. Мы направлялись к мистеру Люпину, чтобы сообщить о смерти жены, и обнаружили около его дома машину, на которой были следы крови. Мы опасались, что мистер Люпин тоже пострадал от рук убийцы, и поэтому вошли.

— Вы что-нибудь нашли?

— Да, сэр.

— Что именно?

— Перчатку, сэр. Кожаную, которая была пропитана кровью. И носок, тоже испачканный кровью.

Заметив, что адвокат немного привстал, явно приготовившись протестовать, судья резко оборвал свидетеля:

— Чем были пропитаны эти улики, мы узнаем из отчётов наших экспертов. Ближе к делу, пожалуйста.

Утвердительно кивнув, словно подсудимому уже вынесли самый строгий вердикт, Джонс поднял небольшие пакеты, в которых были упакованы первые улики — две обыкновенные кожаные перчатки:

— Ваша честь, господа присяжные, согласно экспертизе, эти перчатки являются парными, и на обеих имеются следы крови, принадлежащие жертвам. Ранее детектив Хиггс подтвердил, что это именно те перчатки, которые были изъяты с места трагедии.

— Ну что ж, господин Джонс, мы вас услышали, — сделав пометку в блокноте, судья обратился к защите: — Господин адвокат, можете задавать вопросы свидетелю.

— Спасибо, Ваша честь, — Прощелыга поблагодарил судью так, словно получил долгожданный подарок; он поднялся из-за стола и, поправив пиджак, обратился к свидетелю: — Господин Хиггс, вы подтверждаете, что в ту ночь у вас не было ордера?

— Да, но мы предполагали, что Люпин, возможно, тоже убит или ранен…

— Значит, вы признаете тот факт, что не совсем законно попали в квартиру мистера Люпина? — улыбнулся Прощелыга, смакуя каждое слово свидетеля.

— Нет, не признаю! — уперся Хиггс, сверля злобным взглядом смазливое лицо адвоката: он на дух не переносил таких вот красавчиков, справедливо полагая, что за безупречным фасадом скрывается самая настоящая гниль. — Мы действовали, исходя из крайней необходимости.

— Ладно, допустим, — неожиданно смилостивился Прощелыга, но тут же пошёл в очередную атаку: — Итак, ордера у вас не было, но тем не менее вы произвели обыск. Орудие убийства вы тоже нашли? Может, одежду, в которой в момент убийства находился мой подзащитный? Или только носок и перчатку? А может, вы хотите сказать, что раз мой подзащитный обладает вспыльчивым характером и в своё время даже получил судебный запрет на встречи с женой, то это автоматически делает его убийцей? Вы полагаете, что совершив преступление, он скрупулезно избавился от улик, почему-то забыв про носок и перчатки, и проделал это в состоянии сильного алкогольного опьянения? Ведь известно, что в тот вечер мой подзащитный пил в баре «Перченая Майла» и именно оттуда его, пьяного вдрызг, забрал полицейский патруль. Вам не кажется, что весьма проблематично, не имея криминального опыта, хладнокровно разделаться с женой и её любовником, замести следы и спокойно отправиться в бар? В вашей детективной практике когда-либо такое встречалось?

— Ваша честь, я протестую! — разъярённый Джонс подскочил с места, едва не опрокинув свой стул. — Адвокат давит на свидетеля!

— Протест принят! — с готовностью поддержал обвинителя Эдванс; он прекрасно понял обходной маневр Прощелыги и по опыту знал, что в таких случаях надёжней всего пресекать на корню все попытки увести процесс в сторону.

— Прошу прощения, Ваша честь. Разрешите продолжить? — как ни в чём ни бывало обратился к Эдвансу адвокат и, не дожидаясь согласия, снова взял быка за рога: — Отпечатки пальцев моего подзащитного на месте преступления не нашли, следствие уверяет, что он был в кожаных перчатках, которые якобы купил на распродаже и при этом сохранил чек.

Среди присяжных прокатился рокот сомнения, судья заметно насторожился, хотя по-прежнему делал вид, что всё происходящее у него под контролем.

— А раз до сих пор непонятно, принадлежат ли эти вещи мистеру Люпину, то, Ваша честь, я попрошу своего подзащитного прямо сейчас примерить перчатки, — повернувшись с красному от злости Джонсу, адвокат наградил его одной из своих самых дружелюбных улыбок. — Надеюсь, обвинение не будет возражать против этого небольшого эксперимента?

«Возражай, напыщенный идиот! Возражай! Перчатки кожаные, вымокли в крови, потом долго лежали в закрытом пакете, наверняка деформировались! Усохнуть они могли, в конце-то концов! — подумал судья и еле заметно поморщился; нет, это была далеко не саркастическая гримаса, такое выражение лица бывает тогда, когда человек понимает, что делает всё возможное, но этого, к сожалению, недостаточно. — Теперь понятно, каким образом чёртов Прощелыга задумал нас всех наклонить».

Тем временем пристав передал перчатки Люпину, и тот, широко расставив пальцы, попытался надеть одну на правую руку. Эдванс закатил глаза от бессилия, помощник прокурора трясся от плохо скрываемой злости, и лишь Прощелыга участливо смотрел за действиями своего подзащитного, предвкушая скорый триумф. Непонятно, какие злые силы были на его стороне, но проклятая перчатка оказалась мала и на руку не лезла.

— Дамы и господа, как вы могли убедиться — перчатка мала моему подзащитному! — торжественно объявил Прощелыга притихшему залу и злорадно обратился к судье: — Ваша честь, у защиты имеется видеозапись с одной вечеринки, где детектив Хиггс несколько раз очень горячо утверждает, что все беды в стране от ниггеров, которых бы стоило сжечь. Осмелюсь напомнить, что мой подзащитный — афроамериканец, а наш свидетель самый настоящий расист, что с готовностью подтвердят все его бывшие коллеги. Ведь недостающие улики легко можно подбросить, согласны со мной, детектив?

***

 

После вырванной зубами победы Александр казался себе таким же помятым, как юбка вчерашней подруги, которую та нетерпеливо сорвала и бросила на заднее сиденье машины. Адвокат зашёл в туалет освежиться и теперь, помыв руки, пристально разглядывал себя в зеркале, повторяя гримасы, которые только что строил в зале суда: «изумление», «праведное негодование», «сарказм»… Как обычно, Александр не мог понять, на кого больше всего он похож: на киноактера, выпускника Йеля, профессионального ловеласа или всё-таки блистательного адвоката? Наверное, всего понемногу. Лицо, обрамленное чуть вьющимися чёрными волосами, и молочно-белая кожа, напоминающая бледную мякоть некоторых экзотических фруктов — все в лучших традициях обложек модных журналов, которые в последнее время отдавали предпочтение моделям с классической внешностью. Однако в миндалевидных глазах, несмотря на искрящееся в них озорство, нельзя было прочесть ничего. Любому непосвященному человеку могло показаться, что в уголках его губ постоянно проскальзывает улыбка, и адвокат только хочет выглядеть респектабельным и серьезным, но люди, хорошо знакомые с ним, знали, что всё это обман — фальшь, маска, ложь.

Чтобы придать завершённость своему облику, Александр тщательно продумывал стиль: только классика — к цыганщине в стиле хиппи он относился с презрением, выбирая исключительно белые рубашки с английским воротником и манжетами, выглядывающими из-под рукава ровно на толщину пальца. Лишь с галстуками он иногда позволял себе вольность, заменяя скучные «куски культуры» яркими шейными платками или, наоборот, однотонными кашне от «Burberry». В удачные дни он казался себе очень элегантным, очень «американским», в скверные, напротив, считал себя дешёвой пародией на французского жиголо. Впрочем, сегодняшний день можно смело занести в список «удачных», и Александр, отфыркиваясь, ополоснул лицо холодной водой.

— Ну, здравствуй, Александр Константин Берюрье-младший! Вот мы и встретились, а ведь я давно за тобой наблюдаю, — еле слышный, но очень знакомый голос заставил адвоката отбросить бумажное полотенце и обернуться.

Он увиденного в груди зародилась пульсирующая боль и прочно обосновалась в области сердца. Нет, этого просто не может быть! Перед Александром стоял… он сам и непринуждённо улыбался в тридцать два зуба.

— Вижу, ты добился успеха: стал больше зарабатывать, купил дом в престижном районе, сколотил себе круг друзей, круг «невест», круг… привычек. Теперь ощущаешь себя стопроцентным «своим»? — двойник улыбнулся и его фирменным жестом почесал нос.

Александр повернулся к зеркалу и… ничего не увидел. Абсолютно чистая и гладкая поверхность, совершенно пустая, будто он сам стал прозрачным или невидимым, или… растворился в пространстве?

— Что за чёрт? — выкрикнул Александр, судорожными движениями ощупывая руки и плечи. — Это фокус такой, да? Как распиливание пополам?

— Нет, Берюрье-младший, это не фокус. Просто я решил дать тебе возможность посмотреть на себя со стороны, — адский двойник сунул руки в карманы, немного оттянув ткань, как любил делать сам Александр. — И что же мы видим, господин адвокат? Хоть ты и кажешься людям преуспевающим и счастливым, но на самом деле рутина отравляет тебя. С каждым днём, сужая свои концентрические кольца, тебя душит обыденность. Днём ты бегаешь и суетишься, а по вечерам напиваешься в баре или сидишь дома у телевизора и жалеешь себя, оправдываясь тем, что «вкалываешь как проклятый». Заботы профессиональной жизни немного отвлекают, но недалёк тот день, когда ты просто-напросто сдуешься, сдашься, умрёшь. И что бы ты ни делал: работал в поте лица или бездельничал; освоил бы тренажёры или, наоборот, растолстел бы; научился бы играть в гольф или по-прежнему, трахая случайных девиц на заднем сиденье, покуривал травку — конец один, ты умрешь. Ты, Александр, неправильная карта, которая занялась адвокатской практикой, чтобы получше познать… себя самого.

Что-то тягучее, красное заполняло уголки его мозга, расползаясь по телу и пропитывая каждую клетку, как маленькое саше из сухих трав пропитывает в закрытом комоде белье.

— Предел уже близок, ты просто, как и все остальные, умрёшь. Предлагаю не затягивать этот процесс, всё равно ничего интересного в твоей жизни не будет.

Красное заполнило его целиком, парализовало, заставляя сердце биться чаще и громче. Александр превратился в настоящего каменного истукана, не способного ни думать, ни реагировать, а лишь, беспомощно моргая, смотреть на себя и слушать эти жуткие речи.

«Кто ты?» — в панике мысленно выкрикнул Александр, безуспешно стараясь разлепить пересохшие губы.

— Кто Я? — двойник небрежно запустил пятерню в шевелюру, в точности копируя его жест. — Я есть Бог, Альфа и Омега, начало и конец, Первый и Последний.

«Ты — чёртов псих! Ни в какого бога я с детства не верю», — мелькнуло где-то на периферии сознания, но двойник каким-то чудом услышал и немедленно среагировал, вызвав словами новую волну жгучей боли в груди.

— Просто ты, Берюрье-младший, никогда не видел настоящего Бога, который покажет тебе свою силу, а не явит слабость, как это происходит почти две тысячи лет!

«Я умираю, — обреченно думал Александр, чувствуя, как немеют руки и ноги, а сильная боль из грудной клетки разливается по всему телу. — Как глупо вот так умирать в туалете…»

— Конечно, глупо, — тотчас отозвался двойник и, как бы издеваясь, погладил себя по груди. — Тем более, что ты очень боишься смерти. Не так ли, господин адвокат? Однажды ты уже её повстречал, когда после того злополучного передоза провалился в сон без сновидений на несколько месяцев.

Александр задыхался, сердце сдавило так, словно на грудь опустили каменную глыбу, а между тем двойник продолжал, оживляя словами его старые страхи.

— Что ты увидел по ту сторону света? Оказывается, на самом деле всё гораздо страшнее, ведь там кругом пустота и банальность. Как именно ты сумел обмануть Её Величество Смерть? Убийцы, насильники и прочие твои подзащитные — каждый раз выигрывая дело, ты вымаливал для себя отсрочку, уходя подальше от смерти? Сегодня, например, ты добился оправдательного решения для убийцы двух человек.

Поскольку надежды на то, что всё это призрачный сон, и он скоро проснётся, у Александра не оставалось совсем, то он был вынужден молча пожинать плоды своего отчаяния, и такое погружение в собственную биографию до глубины души потрясало его.

— Кто сказал, что смерть — это старуха с косой? — двойник зевнул и демонстративно посмотрел на его позолоченный «Rolex». — Смерть — это то, что человек есть при жизни. Я не зря явился к тебе именно сегодня и именно так. Мне по-настоящему захотелось, чтобы ты напоследок увидел во мне свое отражение, тот отпечаток, который ненадолго останется в памяти у людей о тебе.

Несмотря ни на что, Александр попытался вспомнить хоть что-то, связанное с той ужасной госпитализацией. Поначалу, ожидаемо, полный провал, но потом в памяти стали беспорядочно всплывать образы: взволнованное лицо медсестры, капельница и… существо. Огромная безволосая и безликая сущность, которая всё время стояла рядом с кроватью и жадно впитывала каждый его выдох и вдох. Александр то сам погружался в неё, словно в мягкую подушку, где останавливались все мысли и чувства, то отчаянно сопротивлялся, барахтаясь в собственном обездвиженном теле. Почему он тогда так испугался этого общества?

— Что ж, поздравляю: у тебя обширный инфаркт, — безмятежно информировал его двойник, черты лица которого расплывались, превращаясь в однородную белую маску. — Стоит мне щёлкнуть пальцем, и безликая сущность тебя поглотит. Но я предлагаю тебе найти более достойное применение своим неординарным талантам: стать тем, кто составит Закон и будет ревностно следить за его соблюдением. Я есть Бог, но мне нужен собственный хитрый, умный, изворотливый и преданный… Дьявол!

Больше всего Александра поражало то, что в нём ещё осталась способность мыслить и рассуждать. Он ещё стоял на ногах, но понимал, что этот мистический, адский двойник говорит правду.

«Если я сейчас не умру… если ты меня не убьешь, чем я буду должен тебе отплатить?» — мысленно задал вопрос Александр, уже совершенно не испытывая ни страха, ни боли.

— Преданностью. Ты станешь антагонистом неверия и безбожия, твоё умение лгать и убеждать станут в Моём новом мире опорой и испытанием крепости человеческой веры, — двойник протянул ему сложенный вдвое лист белой бумаги; рука Александра сама собой потянулась к нему и повисла в воздухе. — Читай, это наш с тобой договор.

«Тут ничего нет! — пронеслось в голове адвоката, сердце которого больше не билось. — Бумага совершенно чиста».

— Просто вспомни и повтори то, что я сказал тебе, когда ты лежал в коме в больнице Святого Луки.

Комната покачнулась, Александр понял, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он безвозвратно нырнёт в объятия Смерти. Он ещё дышал, но делал это скорей по привычке. Просто не умел по-другому… Но всё-таки адвокат вспоминал, отчаянно пытаясь найти в голове те слова, которые вернут его к жизни.

— «Иншуе-лароне! Посмотри мне в душу, Господи, и дай то, что ей нужно. Сердце моё бросаю к ногам Твоим, а жизнь свою отдаю за Тебя», — медленно про себя повторял Александр, чувствуя, что с каждым словом у него внутри что-то ломается, будто лопаются кости, и по телу разбегаются трещины, но зато прорезался голос, и всё громче и увереннее он продолжал: — Я пришёл и стою, жду Твоего отклика, Единый Бог, Владыко жизни и смерти. Вверяю Тебе свою плоть и свой дух, дай мне достигнуть Тобою вечного служения, лицом к лицу предстать перед Твоим могуществом и насладиться Твоей властью над миром. Иншуе-лароне! Иншуе-лароне! Иншуе-лароне!

Двойник как-то странно улыбнулся и протянул руку, словно ожидая, что Берюрье-младший пожмёт её. Александр же почти равнодушно смотрел на своё отражение, которое теперь несло отчётливую печать измождения и моральной деградации, и ощутил себя человеком, потерявшим всё — и душу, и тело.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Дело мистера Люпина основано на реальном процессе 1995 года «Народ Калифорнии против О. Джея Симпсона».


	8. Время разбрасывать камни, и время собирать камни

> _«Они надеются на оружие и на отважность,_  
>  а мы надеемся на Всемогущего Бога, который одним   
> мановением может ниспровергнуть и идущих на нас,   
> и весь мир»   
> © Вторая книга Маккавейская (8:18)
> 
>  

— Марк, я знаю, зачем ты пришёл, — мягко касаясь худого плеча, мурлыкал Лжец, обходя парня по кругу. — Позволь мне тебя проводить.

— Куда? — рассеянно спросил Марк, под тяжёлым пристальным взглядом апостола он совершенно забыл, где находится и что вообще происходит.

— К твоему другу Фортунату, конечно. Куда же ещё? — поманив его пальцем, Лжец хлопнул рукой о стену, и в ней тут же открылась небольшая тайная дверца. — Я помогу найти его, а после вы вместе уйдёте отсюда.

Было жарко, как в хорошо растопленной общей бане. Пот струился по лицу Марка, застилая глаза, отчего те сразу же стали слезиться. Слишком душно, казалось, свод пещеры раскален докрасна. Нехватка воздуха терзала его лёгкие, поднималась к горлу, словно пропитанный ядом комок. Он задохнётся или зажариться, если апостол раньше его не убьет!

— Смелее, тут недалеко, — Лжец настойчиво подтолкнул Марка к двери. — Там гораздо прохладней.

Под нажимом апостола Марк переступил раскалённый порог и увидел перед собой серый песок пляжа и ярко-синее море. Он вдохнул полной грудью — в воздухе пахло рыбой и гниющими водорослями. Абсолютно дезориентированный Марк проникался новыми ощущениями: он смотрел во все глаза и вдыхал запахи, приглушённая, потаённая мягкость которых достигала самых глубин его существа. Лжец шёл рядом, краем глаза любуясь мертвенно-бледным лицом спутника, выступающими скулами, спутанными рыжеватыми волосами.

— Мы все живем в отблесках Божьего света и рано или поздно достигнем его, — проведя Марка по узкой полоске пляжа, Лжец сделал незаметное движение рукой, и вот они уже оказались в густых зарослях, сквозь которые виднелись поля цветущей лаванды и розмарина.

Марк немного замешкался, засмотревшись на деревянную изгородь, окружающую просторный загон, и апостолу пришлось взять его за руку. Поодаль вырисовывались бревенчатые строения неправильной формы, а между ними можно было разглядеть ровное зелёное поле. Ноги тонули в серой пыли, запах навоза и конского пота с каждым шагом ощущался сильнее.

— Как такое возможно? Неужели это всё внутри Храма? — то и дело оглядываясь на нетерпеливо топтавшихся прекрасных лошадей, спросил Марк.

— Для Бога нет ничего невозможного, это только видимая его часть, — Лжец расхохотался; белозубая улыбка придала его лицу сходство с расколотым кокосовым орехом. — Дальше ещё интересней. Я покажу.

Кругом неожиданно потемнело, из мрака выступили смутные очертания гигантского утеса, густо поросшего кустарниками и молодыми деревцами.

— Нам туда, вон в ту пещеру, — сказал Лжец; его хитрое, скрытое за полумаской лицо, в один миг стало искренним, открытым, ясным. — Именно туда Целитель отвёл Фортуната.

Измученный Марк очень надеялся, что апостол говорит правду, хотя его с детства учили, что Лжец в первую очередь всегда испытывает крепость веры людей и только потом делает что-то для них. Невозможно было сразу определить характер этого переменчивого апостола: с одними он был необузданным болтуном, с другими, напротив, закрытым молчуном. Одних он откровенно пугал, вторым льстил, третьих подкупал своими знаниями и набожностью, но каждый в Долине был с детства наслышан о том, что Лжец — самый ревностный хранитель Закона, а ещё ему ни за что нельзя… верить.

Спустившись в пещеру, Лжец знаком приказал Марку остановиться. Оглядевшись, парень так и не нашёл в каменных сводах никаких следов двери или какого-либо иного прохода. Апостол подошёл к массивному бронзовому светильнику, закреплённому на дальней стене, и повернув его в бок, ухватил обеими руками, резко потянув вниз. Скорее всего, это был некий рычаг, потому что в стене открылось отверстие, в которое свободно мог пролезть человек.

«Стой, не ходи туда, Марк».

«Иди, не бойся. Апостол и так слишком добр к тебе».

Голова раскалывалась от внезапно нахлынувшей боли, во всем теле беззвучно вопили все суставы и мышцы. Марк снова замер, прислушиваясь к словам, которые, казалось, сами складывались у него в голове.

— Что говорят голоса? — небрежно спросил Лжец, не скрывая своего нетерпения.

— Разное, — пролепетал Марк. — Я не знаю…

— А что думаешь ты? — взгляд апостола стал твёрдым; его проницательные глаза в упор посмотрели на Марка и задержались всего лишь на несколько секунд, но этого с лихвой хватило, чтобы парень окончательно сдался.

— Я хочу пойти, только не знаю, можно ли тебе верить?

— А помнишь, как написано в Книге? «Человек поверил Господу, и Он вменил ему это в праведность», — торжественно пропел апостол и усмехнулся. — Я лишь верный слуга своего Бога, который послал меня, чтобы помочь. Твой друг оказался весьма несговорчивым. Попробуй узнать у него, что он видел в лесу, а потом вы вместе вернётесь домой.

Обречённо вздохнув, Марк пролез в отверстие в стене и услышал, как за спиной щёлкнул замок.

— Оставляю тебя наедине с твоим другом, — голос Лжеца вместе с порывом ветра ворвался в тонкие щели каменной кладки. — Постарайся не терять время напрасно.

***

В небольшой мрачной комнате царили холод и сырость. Марк огляделся: на изящном резном столе, стоявшем посередине, мерцали четыре свечи. Вдоль стен расставлены низкие стулья на изогнутых ножках и развешано много потухших светильников. Над головой проходили массивные деревянные балки, а скупой свет проникал только через единственное зарешеченное окно, слишком узкое, чтобы через него смог пролезть человек. Повинуясь неведомой, толкающей вперед силе, Марк направился прямиком к горящим свечам, словно стремящаяся к пламени мошка.

— Фортунат? — прошептал Марк, напряженно всматриваясь в темноту, которая, как живая, клубилась в углах.

— Я здесь, — послышалось за спиной, и Марк увидел Фортуната, сидящего на полу, поджав колени и опустив на них голову.

— Что они с тобой сделали? — Марк бросился к другу, всматриваясь в лицо, судорожно вплетая руки во влажные чёрные кудри. Доверие, дружба, любовь… даже больше, всякие тонкости — всё это нервно сквозило в ответных объятиях Фортуната.

— Ничего, ничего, — прижимая к себе Марка, приговаривал он, словно желая утешить и защитить. — Целитель меня спас. А ещё я видел Бога, а вот теперь чувствую, что Он близко. Бог идёт ко мне. Ты видел Господа, Марк?

Во взгляде, голосе, движениях Фортуната было что-то фальшивое, но Марк решил послать куда подальше эти сомнения. Если друг видел хотя бы половину всех ужасов, свидетелем которых стал он, то, наверное, и не такую бы чушь нёс.

— Я видел кое-что хуже, — подставляя лицо под жаркие поцелуи, прошептал Марк, откидывая голову под натиском сухих губ Фортуната. — Убертин был прав! И ты тоже был прав, это ужасное место, и Бога здесь нет.

— Конечно, я прав, Марк, а ещё очень соскучился, — говорил Фортунат, быстро целуя его в лоб, щёки, потом в губы и нос. — Они всё равно не дадут нам уйти, хотя бы напоследок давай сделаем это.

— Лжец говорил… — подавившись словами, Марк поцеловал в ответ, натолкнувшись языком на плотно сжатые зубы. — Он сказал, что мы вместе вернёмся, если только…

— Только «что», Марк?! Лжец всегда врёт, чтобы испытать крепость веры, и делает только то, что выгодно для него самого, — освободив Марка из плена влажной рубашки, Фортунат принялся ласкать руками соски. — Они нас не выпустят, так давай хотя бы эти несколько минут проведём только вдвоём.

Марк устал, он был на грани истерики, но хуже всего было то, что он не мог ничего с этим поделать, каждой клеткой измученного тела чувствуя желание Фортуната. Он отвечал на ласки и поцелуи быстро и яростно, и в это мгновение даже не хотел думать ни о чём, кроме секса. Фортунат перевернул его на спину, лег сверху и, запустив руку между ног Марка, начал ласкать пальцами член. Марк задыхался, но это только сильней возбуждало обоих: движения руки Фортуната становились всё быстрей и жёстче, пока наконец Марк не почувствовал, как мышцы живота напряглись, и он кончил прямо в ладонь друга-любовника.

— Вижу, ты тоже скучал, — промурлыкал Фортунат, мягко отталкивая его от себя, но потом снова наклонился, начав целовать в губы, в грудь, в живот. — Жалко, что здесь нет ничего, что могло бы помочь нам…

— Фортунат, что мы делаем?! — теперь в голосе Марка звучала нарастающая паника. — Нам надо уходить! Лжец может вернуться!

— Ш-ш-ш, кто такой Лжец? — прошептал Фортунат, нежно лаская его соски языком, пока они снова не затвердели. — И почему тебя это волнует?

Фортунат оседлал его, медленно и плавно двигаясь вверх-вниз, постепенно возбуждая и распаляя. Чувствуя, как гладкий, скользкий от смазки член трется о его живот, как бы ненароком касаясь пупка, Марк буквально сходил с ума, даже не очень соображая, где он находится.

— Скажи мне, Марк, Бог создал себя сам?

Перекатившись на бок, Фортунат поднялся и потянул за собой распалённого Марка.

— Бог существовал до того, как появилось всё. Бог был всегда, просто люди от него отвернулись, — скороговоркой шептал Марк всем известные слова из Книги, бестолково цепляясь за сильные плечи.

— Правильно! Ты молодец.

Мгновение спустя Марк уже стоял на коленях перед полностью обнажённым Фортунатом, который, широко разведя ноги, сидел на краю стола. Наклонившись, Марк взял в рот его член и начал ласкать языком и губами, а потом полностью взял в рот головку. С улыбкой увидев, насколько плотно смыкаются губы, Фортунат повернул голову к стене, наблюдая, как на фоне окна ритмично, вверх-вниз, двигается тень головы Марка.

По еле сдерживаемым стонам Фортуната он понимал, что всё делает правильно, поэтому взял ещё глубже и ускорил ритм, уверенно помогая себе рукой. Член Фортуната напрягся, стал ещё больше, и из него начали выстреливать первые порции спермы. Её было так много, что Марк, закрыв глаза, еле успевал сглатывать.

— Ты не справился! Твой грех — твоя похоть! — грубый голос, будто жесткая оплеуха, вырвали Марка из страстного плена. — Марк, а ведь всего-навсего требовалось разговорить меня, но ты не смог совладать со своей развратной натурой. Я же просто сыграл на твоих низменных чувствах!

От неожиданности Марк покачнулся и упал спиной на каменный пол: перед ним на столе сидел Лжец, и исходившие от него волны холодной ярости, как цунами, накрыли всю комнату, пропитав ядом каждый предмет.

— Ты глуп, развратен и жалок. Бог таких не прощает, и я не прощу, — Лжец откинул капюшон и сорвал полумаску, представив взору обезумевшего парня непроницаемое лицо с горящими жёлтым светом глазами. — Я есть Лжец. Суть моя — укреплять вашу веру, подвергать людей испытаниям, насылать пороки, чтобы вы могли выстоять или, наоборот, сгинуть в пламени Божьего гнева. Да избавь меня, Господи, от бесчестных, глупых и лукавых людей, ибо не во всех есть вера в Тебя!

Марк отпрянул назад, стряхивая с себя жуткое, леденящее душу и тело оцепенение. В нос ударил опьяняющий запах мускуса, когда Лжец склонился над ним.

— Тебе воздастся по делам твоим и неверию! — внезапно гневный голос апостола потонул в страшном грохоте, от которого содрогнулись стены и своды. На секунду задумавшись, Лжец хлопнул в ладоши, вперив жесткий взгляд в Марка. — Разберусь с тобой после! Кажется, оные всё-таки решили нанести нам визит.

Марк не успел и глазом моргнуть, как сверху на на него обрушилась железная клетка, надежно запирая в себе. Он стоял, прижавшись к ржавой решётке, и его охватывали пустота, тоска и одиночество, словно весь мир от него отвернулся. Не было ничего: ни пляжа, ни моря, ни цветущей лаванды, ни лошадей — всё, что случилось, произошло с ним в этой пещере, куда он спустился вслед за апостолом по той шаткой лестнице. Время и пространство вдруг замерли, как будто знали некую тайну, которой не хотели делиться, но Марк и без того понимал, за что этого монстра прозвали Лжецом, и почему он считался самым ревностным и опасным служителем Бога.

***

 — Песчаная крыса, вижу цель. Как слышно? Прием.

— Красный каракал, атакуйте! Как поняли? Прием!

Шквальный огонь в очередной раз накрыл Храм. Солдаты понимали, что эту цитадель непросто, но необходимо разрушить. Нервы штурмовиков были накалены до предела, но солдаты знали, что отвлекая внимание противника на себя, дают возможность приземлиться двум вертушкам с десантниками.

Обстрел толстых стен Храма не приносил почти никакого результата, зато удалось взять в кольцо и нейтрализовать тех, кто пытался оттуда сбежать. Гранатомётчики изо всех сил заградительным огнём отсекали аборигенов от всевозможных строений, в которых могло храниться тяжёлое вооружение. Однако жрецы, охранявшие Храм, быстро пришли в себя и теперь отчаянно отбивалась, выглядывая из-за бойниц и целясь в нападавших из луков.

— Прицельный огонь по воротам! — скомандовал Черный вепрь, когда очередная стрела просвистела рядом с его головой. Здесь, на открытой местности, они были как на ладони, и с этим надо было что-то делать.

Сержант Дженкинс развернул истребитель и, сделав круг над Долиной, ринулся в атаку, выпуская ракеты с тепловым наведением во внутренние дворы Храма.

 

***

— Капрал, тут у нас отчаянная обезьяна нарисовалась! — весело отрапортовал в рацию рядовой Касл, направляя автомат на приближающуюся высокую фигуру в тёмном плаще.

— Отставить огонь! Мы с гражданскими не воюем!

Ответить Касл ничего не успел, потому что Книжник точным движением правой руки вырвал у него автомат, а одним ударом второй размозжил голову, разбивая каску вместе с черепом рядового. Апостол повернул голову, в последний раз с тоской взирая на Храм, уже наполовину разрушенный подлыми оными, которым все-таки удалось прорваться сквозь силу Божью и зайти в Долину с оружием. Но, несмотря ни на что, Храм по-прежнему был величественным и внушал трепет.

Еле слышное движение в кустах. Молниеносно развернувшись, Книжник схватил за горло подкравшегося сзади оного и с наслаждением свернул ему шею. Дальше спину апостола прорезали две автоматные очереди, но всё равно, сплёвывая кровавую пену, он встал и, широко расставив руки, пошёл на отряд, скрывавшийся в неглубоком овраге.

— Синий крот, в первую очередь уничтожать ублюдков в чёрных балахонах! Будьте внимательны, они очень сильны — мы в своего всадили четыре рожка. Как понял? Приём!

***

 Кровь медленно стекала к ногам Кириака. Старый кузнец молча взирал, как одетый в зелёное с рыжими пятнами оный выпустил огонь из своей страшной палки и убил Августину, отбросив её к противоположной стене.

— Извини, отец, я не нарочно! Она слишком резко выбежала на меня. Это у тебя что, кузня? — молодой розовощёкий капрал осторожно приблизился, внимательно оглядывая место, где Кириак трудился всю жизнь. — Вообще-то нам запрещено убивать местных, наша задача… — больше сказать наглый оный ничего не успел: Кириак поднял молот и бросил его, угодив точно в голову, отчего она взорвалась кровавым фонтаном. Оный, так ничего и не поняв, бесформенным мешком рухнул на пол.

— Ах ты скотина! — через мгновение перед Кириаком появился новый убийца: он стрелял на ходу, и громкие хлопки буквально пригвоздили кузнеца к месту. Одна пуля с противным звоном срикошетила от сковородки, висящей на колышке на стене, а вот другая проделала аккуратное отверстие в груди храброго Кириака, оставив обгоревший ободок на рубахе.

— Красный каракал, у нас много двухсотых и трехсотых! Немедленно разнеси эту тварь к ебеням!

Внезапно поднявшийся из глубин Храма высокий столб серебристого пламени резко взмыл ввысь, так что сержант Дженкинс не успел даже сказать «мама», как его легкий истребитель разорвало на мелкие части.

***

Захватчики методично обстреливали дома и дворики, не давая людям выйти наружу. Жители Долины, всю жизнь прожившие под сенью своего Бога, понятия не имели, что такое кровь и война. Они не сопротивлялись, просто не способны были дать хоть какой-то отпор, а лишь прятались и молились, чтобы Господь им помог.

— Глянь сюда, Войцеховский! Что эти твари здесь жрут: мясо, молоко, масло, — приговаривал оный, деловито копаясь в припасах Венация-козопаса. — Да мои дети с рождения понятия не имеют, каково мясо на вкус! Давятся синтетическими брикетами, пока эти ублюдки жируют!

— Пожалуйста, заберите всё, что вам нравится, и уходите, — прижимая к себе младших детей, умолял козопас, с ужасом взирая на невысокого коренастого оного, который руками рвал ломоть хлеба и, макая в сметану, жадно заталкивал в рот. — Только не убивайте! Наш Господь за убийства карает…

Долговязый Войцеховский опустил автомат и лениво подошёл к перепуганному Венацию. Когда между ними оставалось меньше трёх шагов, Войцеховский сделал обманный выпад вправо, после чего кинулся вперед, выбрасывая лезвие в коротком рывке вверх. Ощутив жгучую боль, Венаций увидел струйку тёплой крови, стекавшую из распоротой щеки на шею и грудь. Он смотрел на оных глазами, полными ужаса, и больше ничего не просил, безропотно позволив закрыть себя вместе с семьей в дровяном сарае за домом.

— Ну что за народ? У них даже запоров нормальных тут нет! — беззлобно пнув перепуганную курицу, Войцеховский пожал плечами и подпёр дверь поленом. — Пока здесь посидите, а не то ещё пулю схлопочете. У нас и так каждая на счету!

— Песчаная крыса, мы пробились внутрь и начинаем зачистку. Как слышно? Приём!

— Водяной лис, ищите источник. Держите дистанцию, по чёрным балахонам огонь на поражение. Как понял? Приём!

***

Реальность сокращалась и расширялась, ритмично пульсируя. Даже Солнце в этой Долине казалось чужим. Похожее чувство Доминик испытал, когда они с отрядом взрывали невидимую воздушную завесу за лесом. Вначале она также вибрировала и стонала, а потом рухнула, обжигая их вспышкой, словно битым стеклом.

Стук сердца отдавался в ушах, Доминик еле переставлял ноги от изнеможения, но его мозг продолжал фиксировать происходящее, делая всё более страшные открытия и умозаключения. Он помнил, как разверзлась в стене неприметная дверь, и оттуда вышел человек громадного роста в тёмном плаще, лицо которого скрывала золотистая полумаска. Воздух тогда наполнился электричеством, как перед грозой, а всем солдатам в отряде показалось, что их обступают силы тьмы.

— Да прибудет с вами Господь, оные братья, — сильным, властным голосом проговорил апостол, возводя руки к небу. — Только зря вы пришли, для нашего Бога вы лишние…

— Мы видели! Мы всё про вас знаем! — у сержанта Рауля окончательно сдали нервы: с животным криком, который после всего пережитого невозможно было сдержать, он кинулся на апостола, выставив вперёд автомат.

Ноздри Лжеца затрепетали, его налитые кровью глаза говорили: «Ты не осмелишься!», но Рауль нажал на курок.

— Для всех вас сейчас лучше быть мертвыми, чем живыми! — второй, возникший из ниоткуда апостол с разорванной зелёной полумаской на лице, резко всадил руку в живот сержанта и потянул её вверх, вспарывая податливую плоть до самых легких.

Как члены рушащейся семьи, которые смыкают ряды, чтобы отвратить катастрофу, апостолы стояли плечом к плечу, надёжно загораживая им путь дальше. Автоматная очередь, крики, хрипы, гром, грохот, стук разбивающихся о каменные плиты черепов и костей…

Нет, Доминик не был трусом, но заложенный с рождения инстинкт подсказал, что нужно бежать без оглядки. Кто эти нелюди в полумасках? Натренированные бойцы местного спецотряда? Колдуны? Не важно! После он обязательно найдёт объяснение, и желательно — верное и логичное, потому что иначе можно окончательно спятить. Жаль только, что, пойдя на поводу у истерики, он потерял автомат…

Обогнув обстреливаемую отрядом Ильбы мрачную башню, Доминик заметил низкий проход и нырнул в него, стараясь уйти подальше от предсмертных воплей товарищей. Вскоре Доминик оказался в холодной галерее, где царил полумрак и нестерпимо смердело падалью. Бледный от страха, он сделал несколько шагов в сторону и не успел даже глазом моргнуть, как начали происходить странные вещи: сначала поднялся сильный ветер, едва не загасив все факелы на подставках, потом завоняло ещё сильнее, так что пришлось зажать нос и… в галерее начали появляться дети? Сотни детей: они выползали из-под пола, карабкались по стенам, падали с потолка. Охваченный ужасом Доминик вжался в стену и заорал, разглядев наконец этих существ. Склизкая кожа тварей блестела, а в их неуклюжих, замедленных движениях было нечто зловещее. Больше всего они почему-то напомнили Доминику тех слепых жирных червей, что в избытке водились в скотомогильниках недалеко от бункера, в котором прошло его детство.

Существа принюхивались, бестолково шаря недоразвитыми руками по стенам, а потом разом принялись обступать его, медленно сжимая в кольцо. Крик Доминика повис в воздухе, когда они неуловимо быстро кинулись на него, мгновенно облепив шевелящимся ковром, с хрустом раздирая парализованное от страха тело на части.

***

Небесная мышь до последнего не хотела участвовать в операции, но приказ генерала, который к тому же приходился ей родным дядей, проигнорировать не посмела. Маленькая, шустрая, как самая настоящая мышка, девушка была одним из лучших разведчиков и, несмотря на молодость, имела за плечами солидный опыт работы на чужой территории. Как только отряд Радужного богомола накинулся на тех двух ублюдков в тёмных балахонах и цветных полумасках, она незаметно юркнула в боковой коридор и помчалась в ту сторону, откуда бил столб серебристого света. Огромный двор, кованый забор с железными пиками, сложенный из необтесанных камней древний алтарь высотой в три человеческих роста, дымящиеся обломки самолета Красного каракала…

Серебристое свечение, будто почуяв её, заискрилось и взмыло вверх с бешеной скоростью. Небесная мышь осмотрелась и увидела, что к подножию алтаря ползёт существо, самое причудливое из всех мутантов, которых ей доводилось когда-либо видеть. Один вид монстра был способен свести с ума: невероятно раздутое тело и лицо, похожее на кукольную маску с крошечными глазками и кривым ртом, из которого торчал раздвоенный бледный язык. Небесная мышь отступила, ей показалось, что существо умирает, но всё равно девушка направила на него пистолет.

— Иншуе-лароне! Одумайся, презренная грешница! Как ты посмела войти в Мой Храм и напасть на эту Долину? — хрипело существо, жадно хватая ртом её запах. — Подойди ближе, мне нужна твоя плоть…

Земля яростно задрожала, черепа и кости, сдвинутые с места толчками, со страшным грохотом покатились девушке под ноги. На секунду Небесная мышь замешкалась, растерялась: она сама не понимала, что чувствует — страх, восторг, успокоение или нечто иное? Девушка не знала, драться ей или нет. Вся нервная система была будто парализована, а в голове звучал голос мерзкого существа, приказывающего ей наклониться, чтобы ему было удобней вцепиться ей в шею.

— Небесная мышь, какого хрена ты тут стоишь? — перед ней из облака пыли и гари возник пошатывающийся капрал Миллер. — Что вообще происходит? Где отряд Полосатого Карпа?

— Миллер, — откашливаясь и отплевываясь, будто выныривая из липкого кошмара, просипела Небесная мышь, — кажется, мы нашли тот самый источник. Не дай этой уродине себя одурачить!

***

Воин оглянулся. Его лицо, одновременно выражавшее и экстаз, и бешенство, было залито кровью. Сквозь время и пространство, вопреки законам логики и реальности, он снова вернулся туда, где лучше всего себя чувствовал. Война. Самая настоящая. Это не Афганистан, нет, но сейчас перед ним стояли враги Его земли, территории Бога, которого он обязан любой ценой защитить. Всё, как и обещал сам Господь: пока Бог жив, а Воин верен ему, то ни одно оружие не сможет поразить соскучившиеся по схватке могучее тело.

Перехватив летящую в него гранату, Воин с презрительной улыбкой перебросил её в самую гущу отряда наступающих оных, превратив их в кровавый фарш из мяса и костей. Оные — простые смертные люди, куда им до него, получившего великую награду от Господа? Ведь именно с той далёкой, памятной встречи у Воина больше не осталось человеческих чувств, но появилась сила и вера в заново обретённого Господа.

— Бог не оставит меня! Если войду я в обитель мертвых теней да не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной! — рычал от злости Воин, наступая на оных, разрывая их хрупкие тела на куски и отшвыривая кровавые ошмётки в разные стороны. — Я святой, и я грешник, победитель и побеждённый, верный возлюбленный страж своего вечного Бога!

Вдруг пространство вокруг наполнилось страшными криками, запахами крови, внутренностей и обжигающе яркими вспышками. Серебристый столб в последний раз взмыл к небесам, чтобы, словно раскаленный нож мягкое масло, прожечь каменные стены великого Храма и упасть вниз, на Долину, убивая всё, чему не повезло оказаться у него на пути.

Казалось, Воин светился изнутри: из пустых глазниц, из открытого рта вырывались снопы неестественно яркого света… Грудная клетка не выдержала и взорвалась, обнажая ребра и лёгкие, когда следующая автоматная очередь прошила наискось тело. Раскинув руки, Воин упал — жизнь уходила из давно неживого тела. Лицо апостола, зиявшее пустыми глазницами, больше не кривилось от всепоглощающей ярости, став блаженным, мученическим… удовлетворённым. Ведь он — Избранный Воин, удостоившийся чести уйти вместе со своим Богом, которому когда-то отдал бессмертную душу и поклялся вечно служить.


	9. Воин

> _«Злой дух, посланный Мною, сошел на Воителя,_  
>  и тот долго безумствовал. И поступил потом так,  
> как велел ему Я. С тех пор кто из людей ни повстречался  
> с ним взглядом, все отступали в почтении и великом  
> страхе. Он — верный слуга Бога Живого  
> и сразится со всяким, кто во Мне усомнится.  
> Я дал ему великую силу и мощь,  
> чтобы бесстрашно служил Мне,  
> ведя войны за Моё слово.  
> Я Господь!»  
> © Священная Книга Земной и Небесной Печали

 

**Психиатрическая клиника Святого Иова Многострадального. Лондон, 80-е годы XX века.**

Яркий лунный свет пробивался сквозь грязное зарешеченное окно палаты и никак не давал уснуть пациенту, чьи руки были прикручены к спинке металлической кровати застиранными больничными полотенцами. Наркотический дурман после лекарств, которыми его обкалывали, отступил, оставив в голове пустоту, похожую на густую вату. Обрывки мыслей вязли в ней, путались, и лишь некоторые, с трудом пробиваясь, оформлялись в четкие контуры, затем глухо ударялись о затылочную кость и рассыпались, отдаваясь острой болью в висках.

— Иисус сказал, что я лучше всех… — прошелестел рядом Саймон и захихикал. — Прощай, Джон. Я вас всех обманул.

Джон Майер с трудом повернул голову к нависшему над ним психу, но перед глазами лишь расплывались смутные пятна. Похоже, убойная доза лекарств, что ему вкололи сегодня, затуманила не только мозги, но и сделала что-то с глазами.

— Прощай, Джон, — повторил Саймон, залезая на подоконник; один конец веревки, украденной у кастелянши, он примотал к самой верхней перекладине оконной решетки, а из другого конца соорудил петлю, которую набросил на шею. — Я не могу остаться… Иисус меня ждёт!

Подтянув узел, псих зажмурился и прыгнул вниз, поджав ноги. Майер услышал, как заскрипела о металл натянувшаяся веревка, хрустнули ломающиеся шейные позвонки, и глухо стукнуло о решетку тело в предсмертной конвульсии.

На ночном небе не было ни облачка, и лунный свет мягко струился по неестественно вытянувшемуся под собственным весом самоубийце, болтающемуся в оконном проеме. Джон Майер до самого рассвета пытался разглядеть соседа-придурка: его взгляд периодически фокусировался то на бледном с кровоподтеками лице, то на посиневших губах и закатившихся глазах, и под утро ему стало мерещиться, что Саймон все ещё жив и слегка трепыхается в петле, дразня его вывалившимся изо рта языком. Майер хотел, но никак не мог позвать на помощь: обездвиженный, он не мог пошевелиться, а во рту пересохло так, что язык распух и прилипал к небу, не давая даже шепнуть, не то чтобы звать санитаров.

Так и лежал бывший наёмник Джон Майер в обществе висельника и сам до конца не понимал, кому из них двоих повезло больше? По крайней мере, Саймону удалось покинуть эти желтые стены…

Утром уже остывшее тело Саймона вытащили из петли и бесцеремонно выволокли в коридор, даже толком не осмотрев решетку и раму.

— Одним словом — психи. Никогда не знаешь, какую подлянку тебе приготовят, — раздраженно приговаривал санитар Филипс, обрезая веревку. — Какого хрена приспичило-то в мою смену в петлю лезть? Теперь Док точно надерёт мне задницу по полной программе!

— А этот, значит, всю ночь лежал и на жмурика пялился? — бросив любопытный взгляд на Майера, который по-прежнему был обездвижен, подвел итог ночного суицида второй санитар — Хоул Крейг.

— Ничего, наш Майер воевал, поэтому ещё и не такое видал! Да и обколот он так, что, наверное, не соображает вообще, — подхватив тело Саймона за ноги, бодро ответил Филипс, а после и вовсе подмигнул Джону: — Что, псих, я прав? Как самочувствие? Не будешь больше на людей кидаться?

В общем-то, этот санитар был неплохим парнем: может, помогало врождённое чувство юмора, а может, за полгода пребывания здесь просто не успел оскотиниться? Ответ на этот вопрос Майер ещё не нашёл… да и не до этого было.

Позавчера у Джона снова случился приступ: как записали в истории болезни, он без видимых причин кинулся на другого пациента, Билла Трумена, который тихо сидел в углу и ковырял в носу, деловито вынимая оттуда сопли и пристально их разглядывая. На самом деле всё было совсем не так! Как только этого мерзкого Трумена, напичканного убойными дозами антипсихотиков, впервые привезли в их отделение, Джон сразу понял, что ублюдку здесь точно не выжить. Убийцу собственной матери невзлюбили даже конченные психи — уж слишком много он ревел по ночам, мешая спать и провоцируя у всех раздражение. Слёзы тут были обыденностью и давно не вызывали никакого сочувствия, разве только подстёгивали медперсонал применять дубинки почаще. Вот и позавчера казалось, что Трумен тихо сидит, но когда мимо него прошел Джон, плакса-псих, не прекращая выковыривать кровавую соплю из правой ноздри, гнусаво прошипел ему вслед: «Ты тоже убийца, Джон! Джон-убийца! Джон-убийца!». В тот момент у Джона окончательно сорвались все предохранители. Он словно со стороны видел, как бьет в челюсть, полностью ломая её; как сминает костяшками мерзкий прыщавый нос; как пинает под рёбра упавшего и воющего от боли Трумена. Дальше для Джона всё смешалось: укол, ещё укол — немеющие мышцы и пугающая пустота, расползающаяся по телу и мешающая думать, изгоняющая прочь абсолютно все мысли.

Сначала приступы случались часто, и его накачивали лошадиными дозами лекарств. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и его подсознание, перегруженное чувством вины и потери, не выдержит и просто сломается, рассыплется в труху, распадется на атомы… Однако Джон выстоял, к удивлению врачей, даже не превратился в «овощ». Он неделями лежал пластом, мочился под себя, осунулся, практически став скелетом, обтянутым кожей, но выстоял. Джон сам долгое время не понимал, что помогло окончательно не свихнуться, однако после пришёл к выводу, что каким-то невероятным способом сумел задействовать практику «обучения смерти», которую давным-давно тренировал в учебке.

Порядки в этой клинике поистине были садистские — хуже, чем в самой строгой тюрьме, и уже спустя месяц пребывания тут Джону пришлось учиться заново думать. Он, как ребёнок, то ли познавал, то ли вспоминал всё, что полагалось знать взрослому мужчине, солдату… Так уж действовала эта проклятая наркота.

День за днём расписание здесь не менялось. Семь утра, подъем. Джон привык просыпаться пораньше, чтобы, стоя возле окна, сквозь решетку разглядывать тёмно-синюю ночь. Давящие стены, разбегающиеся тараканы — несмотря на все попытки поддержания чистоты, это чёртово заведение гнило изнутри. Запахи пота, лекарств, нечистот, тушеной капусты, которую давали на ужин — всё это «амбре» к утру ещё и усиливались, будто сгущаясь, мешая дышать полной грудью.

Яркая вспышка всех лампочек — свет включался во всём отделении сразу, поначалу вызывая тупую боль под веками и в голове. Сухие щелчки задвижек: со временем для пребывающих здесь эти звуки становились такими же знакомыми и родными, как биение собственных сердец. Другие, более резкие звуки: люди кашляли, ругались, опорожнялись, умывались и клянчили закурить у санитаров. Коренастый шотландец Ларс Макгонаггл, считавший себя полномочным представителем его Высочества Королевы в этом дурдоме, во всю глотку орал национальный гимн, отдавая честь восходящему солнцу.

Восемь утра, завтрак и перекличка. Время, когда к Джону подступали раздражение и тошнота. Сразу после завтрака пациенты выстраивались в очередь перед специальным окошком для получения таблеток. Те, кому были назначены инъекции, рассредотачивались по трём кабинетам, периодически пытаясь стащить или проспиртованную ватку, или иглу от шприца.

Девять часов утра, заступала утренняя смена, и начинался обход врачей. Все расходились по палатам и вставали у своих кроватей, чтобы ответственные медбратья и санитары могли пересчитать пациентов.

Десять часов утра, мастерские и распределение нарядов. Добровольные «помощники», которым медперсонал немножечко доверял, убирали душевые, сортиры, подметали и мыли полы. Обычно за каждым «помощником» была закреплена своя территория, но некоторые, особенно хитрожопые, умудрялись продавать свою работу за какую-нибудь небольшую услугу или скромный подарок из тех вещей, что разрешалось приносить родственникам. В мастерские, как правило, ходили спокойные пациенты или те, которых недавно вывели из психоза. Люди здесь рисовали, лепили, плели поделки из ниток или складывали фигурки из газетной бумаги. Джон от души ненавидел всех этих «скульпторов» и «художников», которые с сосредоточенным видом мастерили всякую дрянь, но всё равно упорно сидел рядом с ними, сплетая косички из ивовых веток, которые потом превращал в подставки под горячие блюда или уродливые корзинки. Он терпеливо ждал свободного времени, которое мог посвятить физическим упражнениям.

Двенадцать часов дня, свободное время. Разминка, упражнения для брюшного пресса, отжимания… Зачем ему это нужно, он толком не понимал. Его неутешительный диагноз — шизофрения и периодические острые психозы, во время которых Джон становился агрессивным и опасным для общества — означал только то, что он осужден влачить жалкое существование в этой клинике, чтобы здесь же и сдохнуть. Возможно, тренируясь у всех на виду, Джон показывал свою физическую силу, тем самым демонстрируя хоть маленькое, но превосходство. Кроме того, это позволяло ему быть настоящим, чувствовать затаившуюся под кожей мощь, с каждым движением пропитывающую его тело. А может, это всё было ерундой, самовнушением, и ему просто хотелось умереть в самой лучшей физической форме? Что ж, это самый настоящий философский вопрос, над которым Джон любил размышлять.

Два часа дня, приём таблеток, обед. Хоть Джон ел нехотя, без аппетита, но съедал всё, ведь прием пищи здесь был не удовольствием, а базовой потребностью, необходимостью для выживания.

Три часа дня. Тихий час. В принципе, можно было не спать, но из палат выходить запрещалось, разговаривать и шуметь, само собой, тоже. Сонные, доведённые таблетками и уколами до состояния инертных личинок люди ложились в кровати или просто молча сидели на них. Звяканье ключей, еле слышное бормотание радио из коридора — это действовало гипнотически на всех, кроме Джона. В это время он продолжал тихонечко отжиматься или приседать, ощущая себя как никогда живым среди всех этих зомби. Иногда Джон сердился на себя за то, что позволял организму расслабиться, но потом снова и снова разминал руки и плечи. Пока он не умер, то до самой последней секунды его будет переполнять размеренная сила жизни, даже несмотря на все эти ужасные препараты.

Пять часов вечера. Время чая. Даже в психушке чтили традиции, которые давно никому не нужны.

Шесть часов вечера. Ужин, выдача лекарств, уколы, свободное время, уборка…

Десять часов вечера. Отбой. Каждый вечер, когда за Джоном закрывались двери палаты, он застывал, будто не веря в происходящее. Неужели он действительно прожил ещё один день? Но впереди было худшее — девятичасовая ночь воспоминаний…

Несмотря на все ухищрения лечащего врача, не жалевшего для Джона таблеток и внутривенных инъекций, воспоминания всё равно приходили. Именно в такие минуты в голове Майера всплывало слово «безумие», и он падал словно подкошенный, давясь рыданиями, катался по полу, прижимался к холодной стене, словно старался с ней слиться.

***

 

После той роковой миссии Майер не раз проклинал себя за то, что позволил себе невнимательность и подписал отряд на выполнение контракта, не проверив лично ситуацию, доверившись сомнительному источнику среди местных.

К объекту необходимо было подобраться незамеченными, поэтому любое средство транспортировки отпадало из-за шума двигателей, разносившегося в тишине пустыни на многие мили. Отряд шёл всю ночь в свете тусклой луны, неся на себе груз весом около девяносто фунтов на каждого, и поэтому, подойдя на рассвете к окраине небольшой деревушки у подножия Сулеймановых гор, все были без сил.

Отряд залёг, выставив посты снайперов-разведчиков, и приготовился к следующей ночи, чтобы застать врасплох двух влиятельных полевых командиров-талибов, которые, по данным разведки, находились именно здесь.

Днём все было тихо. В деревушке еле теплилась жизнь: на улице изредка появлялись укутанные в чёрные одеяния женщины, бегали и кричали чумазые дети, лаяли собаки. Однако ни одного взрослого мужчины они не увидели… Были ли те в деревне, и были ли среди них боевики, оставалось загадкой.

Майер забеспокоился, и его беспокойство передалось остальным — у каждого из «диких гусей», что шлялись по Ближнему Востоку, давно выработалась особенное чутьё на опасность.

Когда первые лучи заходящего солнца окрасили небосвод, со стороны гор раздался шум двигателей, и на дороге показались два внедорожника; парни, уставшие от бездействия, кажется, выдохнули. Майер глянул в бинокль: то, что это именно их клиенты, сомнений не вызывало. Ощетинившиеся дулами пулеметов окна, кустарно бронированные стальными листами машины...

Прибывших было мало: в каждом внедорожнике по восемь боевиков со старыми «калашами», а из последней машины вылез весь укутанный в белое хмурый старик, которого из самого большого дома с почтением вышли встречать несколько мужчин…

Значит, есть ещё семеро! Шестнадцать и семь — всего двадцать три, старик, разумеется, не в счёт. Почти по трое на каждого бойца из их группы — как ни крути, а в этот раз им просто сказочно повезло! Их цель на месте, и не нужно запрашивать поддержку авиации — они ликвидируют сами и талибов, и имама, за голову которого неофициально причиталась кругленькая сумма.

— Ночью приберем всех, — не то утвердительно, не то вопросительно обратился к отряду Джон, в принципе уже зная, что они точно так же, как он, прикинули суммы и наверняка будут согласны.

В деревушку они вошли вскоре после наступления темноты, самонадеянно не оставив резерв в лагере за спиной. Одной группой, даже не отправив никого обойти с тыла. Это оказалось последним его просчетом, недопустимой ошибкой как командира.

«Тогда бы это нас всё равно не спасло!» — не проходило и дня, чтобы Майер не пытался переубедить себя самого, тысячу раз прокручивая сюжет, меняя варианты своих действий в развернувшейся тогда драме, но никогда так и не приходя к счастливому финалу.

Часовой, которого они не заметили, успел выкрикнуть что-то короткое на пушту и дать автоматную очередь, прежде чем упал, сражённый ножом Джона. Наемникам показалось, что после сигнала тревоги боевики стали появляться буквально отовсюду, громко перекрикиваясь и беря отряд в плотное кольцо, совершенно не оставляя даже малейшего шанса прорваться или отступить. Их было гораздо больше, намного больше, чем Майер и разведчики видели днём, и стало понятно, что его отряд ждали, нарочно небрежно заманивая в хитроумную ловушку. Джон сделал знак бойцам, приказывая укрыться в доме, чтобы урвать хоть сколько-нибудь времени и попытаться получить хотя бы мизерный шанс выжить.

До дома из них добралось только шестеро — двое отстали, навсегда оставшись лежать на земле, смотря широко раскрытыми глазами в звёздное небо Востока. Глинобитные стены оказались не очень надёжным укрытием — автоматные очереди прошивали их, как мягкое масло, заставляя наемников жаться к земляному полу, но благо осаждавшие пока не спешили тратить на них патроны, а всего лишь не давали бойцам Джона высовываться.

Для длительной обороны боеприпасов было катастрофически мало: у каждого лишь по несколько рожков для автоматической винтовки, пистолет с полным магазином, нож и пара-тройка гранат. Меж тем талибы чего-то выжидали, не спешили атаковать дом, и казалось, что всё вокруг замерло в предвкушении бойни. Майер слышал, как отсчитывает секунды его сердце, предчувствуя скорый конец.

Когда на ломаном английском прозвучало роковое «сдавайтесь», нервы почему-то не выдержали у самого опытного бойца из отряда — Алана Смита. Этот человек, прошедший, как говорится, «и огонь, и воду» в самых горячих точках планеты, несколько раз раненый и вернувшийся в строй, не выдержал, вскочил на ноги и, зажав в руке гранату, заорал что есть мочи:

— Отсоси, сука! — Он с остервенением метнул гранату за окно, тут же рухнув сам на пол. Освещённый лунным светом герой-Алан навсегда отпечатался в памяти Джона. Пуля, попав в переносицу, безобразно разворотила суровое, обветренное лицо наемника. Майер посмотрел на левую, сжатую в кулак руку товарища, на безымянном пальце которой блестело кольцо от гранаты, и, вздрогнув, вдруг понял…

Судорожно нащупывая на поясе пистолет, он задумался, что лучше: как Алан, обручиться со Смертью, забрав с собой как можно больше врагов, или, не мучаясь, просто пустить пулю в рот? Жуткий выбор ему сделать так и не удалось — местные атаковали внезапно. Застрекотали автоматы, и густые очереди буквально изрешетили все стены. Закрывая голову руками, он увидел, как его ребята приподнимаются и, пригибаясь к полу, подбираются к окнам. Первый, второй, третий — никто из них не собирался задешево отдавать свою жизнь… Закадычный друг Рой — крепкий ирландец, любитель тёмного пива и покладистых мулаток — так и не поднялся… зажимая рваную рану на животе, он умирал, хрипло матерясь и проклиная весь свет. Из-за того, что он так малодушно думал о легкой смерти, Джону внезапно стало ужасно стыдно перед товарищами, и он, нащупав оружие на бедре, тоже поднялся.

На позиции рядом связист Питер дернул кольцо гранаты, но так и не успел её бросить — вражеский снайпер чётко сработал. Накрыв собой гранату, Питер упал, но Джона все равно накрыло взрывной волной, полностью вырубив и оглушив.

Из отряда в том доме выжило двое: Джон Майер, присыпанный обвалившейся от взрыва стеной, и Фрост, который отбивался до последнего, пока ему не прострелили плечо и колено. Джон во всех мелочах помнил, как его потащили в сарай и оставили ждать своей участи, а Фроста пытали. Не столько за то, что тот был солдатом-наёмником, а скорее за то, что он был чернокожим — «нечистым копчёным дьяволом». Его распяли на досках, содрали кожу, а после подожгли, разрешив Майеру «понюхать жаркое».

Стоя на коленях возле пепелища, Джон молил Бога о том, чтобы всё закончилось быстро: щелчок спускового крючка, знакомый запах пороха, тишина, пустота… Но провидение распорядилось иначе — боевики внезапно засуетились, услышав на краю деревни хлопки-выстрелы. Джон попытался оглянуться на шум, но его вырубили точным ударом приклада. Почему для него пожалели пули, Джон так и не узнал, а когда пришел в себя, то увидел спасших ему жизнь французских легионеров, которые громко переговаривались и ругались на то, что имам опять от них улизнул. Когда Майера подняли на ноги, в голове у него что-то замкнуло, и он, рыча от удушающей ярости, вцепился в шею одного из спасителей.

Первый психиатр, который наблюдал его в военном госпитале, вынес вердикт, что у Джона депрессия, вызванная гибелью товарищей, и уверял, что её можно вылечить психотропными препаратами. Второй мозгоправ в психиатрической лечебнице уже для гражданских, куда его определила сестра, считал, что такое состояние вызвано посттравматическим шоком, который, похоже, дал толчок для развития шизофрении. А третий… третий так и не успел поставить точный диагноз, потому что Джон на одном из приёмов всадил ему ножницы в руку… Этот врач был явно арабского происхождения и всё рассуждал о чувстве долга и комплексе вины.

***

 

Сегодня всё было иначе: до окончания курса терапии завтрак ему не полагался, и с утра от голода непривычно подташнивало, а Бог на прикроватном распятии, как показалось, смотрел со своего места особенно хмуро. Обычно острый на язык Филипс по дороге к процедурному кабинету угрюмо молчал, подгоняя короткими тычками в спину еле переставляющего ноги Майера, который, впрочем, совершенно не сопротивлялся. Ведь Джону хватило одной попытки, после которой стало ясно, что вырваться и прекратить всё это не хватит никаких человеческих сил.

На первой процедуре осознав, что его ждет, он орал до хрипоты и рвался в связке так, что «инсулиновая» сестра — здоровая дебелая тетка румынского происхождения, которую за глаза психи называли «Бульдогом» — никак не могла поставить укол и, не выдержав, кивнула санитарам. Один высоченный детина по имени Кайл неспешно подошел к койке и, легко выдернув из-под Майера подушку, накрыл тому голову, не давая вздохнуть.

Задыхаться от нехватки воздуха оказалось намного страшнее, чем спасаться от пуль. Лишившись кислорода, почти утратив способность мыслить ясно, охваченный паникой, он ещё сильнее инстинктивно дергался в путах, отчаянно вгрызаясь зубами в подушку и чувствуя, как теряет последние силы и отключается.

— Видишь, псих, лучше не дергаться, — почти ласково пожурила его Бульдог, когда подушка исчезла. — Кольну совсем не больно. Чик и всё, как комар укусил.

Оказалось, что она наврала. Почти. Подкожная инъекция и правда оказалась безболезненной, и после неё в первое время ничего страшного не происходило. Ну, попотел; ну, подергались ноги и руки; ну, страшно захотелось даже не есть, а жрать, так что рот наполнился слюной, и он почти в ней захлебывался — все это не смертельно, но вот когда на пятый день его мозг начал медленно умирать от нехватки глюкозы, Майер испытал шок.

Как там говорил доктор? «Не бойся, Майер, инсулинокоматозная терапия — отличная штука и дает прекрасный результат! Даже у таких конченных психов, как ты, есть шанс на полную ремиссию. Ты наконец-то перестанешь бросаться на людей, станешь почти нормальным членом общества и сможешь отправиться домой! И рисков почти никаких — это тебе не мозг электричеством жечь». Так вот, как бы хорошо и обнадеживающе это ни звучало, умирать и воскресать каждый день стало для него адом, и тяжелее всего давались выходы из комы, когда он, мокрый, выворачивая суставы в животной бессознательной ярости, бился на койке, сходя в ума от первых капель сладкого глюкозного сиропа на губах…

«Да горите вы все в аду, сволочи!» — бессильно пожелал Майер второму чернокожему санитару, который, услужливо выполняя все приказания Бульдога, поспешно затягивал ему на запястьях кожаные петли. Хромированную тележку, на которой уже было разложено все необходимое, включая приготовленный шприц с инсулином, санитар Кайл равнодушно подтолкнул ближе. Укол, медленное введение раствора, мучительный страх, крупные капли пота, стекавшие со лба на виски, полный рот слюны… ничем не передаваемый ужас и осознание того, что он уходит куда-то в безысходность, где холодно, темно, пусто.

Из черной, ледяной пустыни его выдернули слишком внезапно. Не так, как раньше, когда сначала появлялись всполохи света и приглушенные неразборчивые звуки — сейчас Майер почувствовал нарастающую суету и паническую возню вокруг себя.

— Он уходит слишком глубоко!..

— Зови доктора, придурок!

— Адреналин и глюкозу внутривенно! Быстрее…

— Но я уже ввела максимум!..

Майер открыл глаза и как будто всё происходящее вокруг увидел со стороны: застывшая со шприцем медсестра, замершие обеспокоенные санитары, пожилой доктор с ласковым лицом, как у рождественского Старика на открытке, которую когда-то подарила сестра…

— Рай или ад, Джон?

— Какого?.. — Майер резко повернул голову: рядом с кроватью возникли какие-то люди в бесформенных тёмных одеждах, один из которых снова терпеливо повторил странный вопрос:

— Рай или ад? Как ты думаешь, Джон, жизнь на земле — это рай или ад?

Для Джона словно ожили все старые призраки. Он мотал головой, стараясь разглядеть лица этих наводящих ужас гостей, но, несмотря на близкое расстояние, так и не смог ничего толком увидеть.

— Такое лечение погубит тебя, — теперь вкрадчивый голос уже звучал в голове Майера, и тот закрыл глаза, чтобы окончательно не свихнуться. — Вообще-то подобные вещи давно не применяют, но твоя беда в том, что есть структуры, которых очень интересуют исследования в области человеческого разума в общем и смерти в частности, и которые за эти исследования хорошо платят. А на ком их ещё проводить, как не на бесправных психах? Но со смертью не шутят, Джон! Одни, побывав за гранью, ещё больше сходят с ума, впадая в глубокую депрессию, другие полностью утрачивают разум, превращаясь в растения, а те, что якобы вылечиваются, вступают на очень скользкий путь, и их стабильность от малейшего толчка готова обрушиться в ещё более глубокую пропасть. Это безумие, Джон, и этот мир — безумен! И только одно в нём стабильно. Константа, за которую может держаться твой разум…

Невыносимый жар появился в груди, ядовитой змеей расползаясь по всему телу. Джону казалось, что он буквально изнутри выгорает, в то время как по коже бежали мурашки от страха и какого-то иррационального холода.

— Ты знаешь, Джон, что в этом мире стабильно? — тихий голос настойчиво обволакивал мозг, пропитывая все его клетки. — Что есть твоя константа, Джон?

«Боже мой, у меня галлюцинации… Или я уже умер? Не знаю», — мысленно спорил сам с собой Майер, но вслух неожиданно произнес: — Бог! Бог — единственное, что в этом мире стабильно. Константа, Альфа и Омега…

— Браво, Джон! Ты начинаешь меня понимать.

Прямо перед ним буквально из ниоткуда возникло лицо… Аристократические черты, испещрённые бесчисленными морщинами, величественная посадка головы на длинной, слишком длинной для обычного человека шее. Казалось, само время обглодало этот божественный лик, оставив лишь самое необходимое — кости, лишённые плоти, и тонкую пергаментную кожу.

«Я точно в бреду».

— Нет, Джон, это не бред. Просто мы связаны между собой. Ты в этом мире чужой, ненужный и слишком опасный, я же подарю тебе тот, в котором ты станешь избранным и избранником. Я есть Господь, но не такой, который обрушил на тебя все испытания, а после всего бросил гнить в этой тюрьме для умалишённых. Пойдем со мной, воитель, и я научу тебя видеть, слышать, понимать этот и другой мир и не бояться его.

В словах непонятного существа прослеживалась какая-то извращенная логика. Но Джон так устал… Когда же наступит конец? Быть может, прямо сейчас?..

Внезапно дрогнула рука у Бульдога, и шприц, который она держала, взмыл в воздух и молниеносно вонзился ей в глаз, ввинчиваясь в окровавленную глазницу, словно хотел достать до самого мозга. Пронзительный крик. Санитар Кайл рухнул на пол со сломанной шеей. Вопль нечеловеческой боли. Второй чернокожий медбрат сползал по собственному позвоночнику, который чудовищным рывком выдернул из него один из странных гостей. Лицо пожилого доктора уже не светилось приторной лаской, а посинело от хрипа, потому что страшным ударом ему проломили грудную клетку, вывернув ребра наружу, делая похожим на изуродованного адского клоуна. Погас свет, запах крови напомнил о тех временах, когда он воевал на Ближнем Востоке…

— Иншуе-лароне! Посмотри мне в душу, Господи, и дай то, что ей нужно. Сердце моё бросаю к ногам Твоим, а жизнь свою отдаю за Тебя, — медленно повторял незнакомые слова Джон, чувствуя, как по телу разливается негасимый жар, разрывая его на части, выбрасывая из настоящего, словно унося из пространства больничной палаты: — Я пришёл и стою, жду Твоего отклика, Единый Бог, Владыко жизни и смерти. Вверяю Тебе свою плоть и свой дух, дай мне достигнуть Тобою вечного служения, лицом к лицу предстать перед Твоим могуществом и насладиться Твоей властью над миром. Иншуе-лароне! Иншуе-лароне! Иншуе-лароне!

Джон замолчал, ему казалось, что губы обожжены раскалённым железом, а тело разом лишилось даже самых мелких костей, превратившись в кусок пластилина. Пространство вокруг медленно погружалось в пылающее ничто, а в глубине бурлящего водоворота горящих желтым огнем глаз нового апостола плескался Бог, извивался, становясь текучим, вязким, гладким, сливаясь с ним воедино.


	10. Время войне, и время миру

> _«Ибо, когда будут говорить «мир и безопасность»,_  
>  тогда внезапно постигнет их пагуба, подобно как мука  
> родами постигает имеющую во чреве, и не избегнут».  
> © Первое послание к Фессалоникийцам (5:3)

 

Дни сливались в недели, которые привычно складывались в месяца, но жизнь в Долине уже не была прежней. Оные полностью заняли всю территорию, проникли в каждый дом, обшарили каждый угол. Больше всего их интересовали продукты: молоко, мясо, сыр, хлеб, овощи — всё, что оные находили, они забирали себе, погружая в диковинные машины, которые с рыком срывались с места, оставляя после себя облака пыли и ужасную вонь.

— Жители Долины, не бойтесь! Мы не воры и не убийцы. Мы пришли вас спасти и защитить от той сущности, которая долгие годы порабощала эти прекрасные земли. В мире произошло слишком много всего: большинство городов разрушено, моря и реки отравлены, целые континенты ушли под воду, человечество практически уничтожено, лишь немногим удалось выжить. Нам пришлось сплотиться и, невзирая на прежние предрассудки, плечом к плечу встретить опасность. Вы, конечно, ни о чём подобном не слышали, живя в заточении под гнётом кровожадной твари, которую назвали богом! Теперь вы свободны, но вам придется научиться жить заново. Заново вместе с нами, такими же людьми, как и вы.

Те слова генерала не многим в Долине придали уверенности: одни плакали и молились, вопрошая Бога о том, почему он их покинул; другие вступали в схватку с оными, пытаясь отбить запасы муки и картофеля; третьи молчали, совершенно не понимая, как могло такое случиться, что есть ещё второй мир, в котором тоже жили… живут люди? Впрочем, это всё относилось к выжившим, ведь большинство обитателей Долины погибло. Нет, не от пуль оных и не от божьего гнева, когда серебристый столб взмыл к небесам и упал на Долину, уничтожив Дом Боли и Милосердия, птичник и Дом Исцеления вместе с травохранилищем. Оные принесли с собой лютую скверну, от которой умирали целыми семьями…

— Эта та свобода, которую ты хотел, Марк? — закидывая на плечо очередную полную спелых яблок корзину, спросил Фортунат, косясь на оного человека, который завороженно смотрел, как под тяжестью сочных плодов гнуться к земле ветви деревьев.

— Ты не видел всего, чего мне довелось повидать в этом Храме, — хмуро отозвался Марк, изо всех сил скрывая своё раздражение. — Нам ещё до вечера таскать эти проклятые яблоки, поэтому лучше замолчи и побереги силы.

Их бесконечные споры о том, что было бы лучше — если бы Бог победил или так, как сейчас — изрядно помотали нервы обоим, поэтому Марк лишь прибавил шаг, неся в руках тяжёлую корзину, которую когда-то в своей мастерской сплел Захария. Фортунату ничего не оставалось, как согласиться, и он поспешил вслед за Марком, на ходу вытирая льющийся со лба пот. Теперь у каждого жителя Долины на тыльной стороне ладони стойкой краской был нарисован особенный знак, похожий на перечеркнутый двумя линиями треугольник. Некоторые пытались оттереть этот рисунок: слюной, мыльным корнем, песком. Самое большее, что им удавалось, только немного размазать чернила. Жители Долины не знали, что это были чернила армейских стандартов, специально разработанные так, чтобы их нельзя было смыть, зато твёрдо уяснили одно — людей, помеченных таким образом, было запрещено выпускать из Долины. Для их же безопасности, как сказал один человек, который у оных был за верховного целителя. И после этого все жители были помещены на карантин.

Скверна, которую принесли с собой оные, началась внезапно и выкосила много народу. Погиб брат Ахаз с сыновьями, умер пастух Миддлмор и Сильван-пчеловод. Целители оных пытались спасти их: давали какие-то кругляшки, которые следовало быстро глотать и запивать водой; кололи руки маленькими иголками с прозрачными штучками на концах, через которые в руки поступала прозрачная жидкость. Как объясняли оные, бояться не стоит, ведь это всего лишь антибиотики, но большинство жителей, как считал отец Марка, умерли именно от этих лекарств.

Как ни странно, но ни Фортунат, ни Марк не заразились. Старожилы поговаривали, что парням повезло потому, что их накрыла сень Божья, так как они слишком много времени провели в Храме и удостоились милости апостольского благословения. Хоть Марк и пытался рассказывать им о всех ужасах, которые видел своими глазами, но ему мало кто верил, ведь настоящие ужасы теперь наяву происходили с каждым из них.

Вместо Божьей силы границы Долины теперь охраняли вооружённые до зубов солдаты, одетые в защитные комбинезоны и каски. Вместо Слова Господа теперь были приказы оного генерала, который единолично устанавливал порядки в Долине. К слову, к местным он действительно хорошо относился, даже устроил публичный трибунал и расстрел двух солдат, которые напали и осквернили дочь мельника, Азу. А вот Марьянка, на руку которой так и не надел свадебный браслет Марк, напротив, наперекор всем ушла из дома родителей и поселилась в палатке солдата, молодого парня по имени Дон, называя его при всех мужем.

Оный вожак приказал всем обращаться к нему «генерал Уитмен» и строго следил за тем, чтобы в Долине был порядок, а съестные припасы просто так не расходовались. Урожай по-прежнему собирали жители Долины, возделывали поля и пекли хлеб тоже они, просто-напросто потому, что оные это совсем не умели и не собирались учиться. Продуктов на всех не хватало, и на каждого взрослого работника генерал Уитмен определил норму, детям — половину от нормы родителя, а за распределением строго следили солдаты специальной бригады.

Взрослое население Долины роптало, но так и решалось открыто выразить свой протест, а лишь день за днём выходили работать в поля, в сады, в мастерские. Ловили рыбу, собирали яйца в уцелевших курятниках, пекли хлеб и… львиную долю всего отдавали жадным и вечно голодным оным.

***

 

Солдат был всё ближе, он что-то говорил, но от волнения Фортунат не мог разобрать ни одного слова. Он попытался приветливо помахать солдату рукой, виновато пожать плечами: «Мол, простите, а можно мне здесь пройти?». Однако у него получилась какая-то невразумительная пантомима, отчего солдат вскинул штурмовую винтовку и угрожающе предупредил:

— Стой где стоишь! Иначе мне придётся применить силу.

— Я… не… — пролепетал Фортунат, нервно поправляя тяжелую неудобную каску. — Я только…

— Покажи левую руку!

— Прошу вас… — виновато опустив голову, произнёс Фортунат, а ведь раньше ему казалось, что это очень хорошая идея. Идея сбежать, своровав военную форму у оных…

Солдат поднял кверху винтовку и замахнулся, словно решил ей насмерть забить Фортуната, а тот даже не знал, хватит ли сил сопротивляться, если вдруг солдат попытается.

— Пошёл вон отсюда. Вас приказано не выпускать! Если ещё раз увижу тебя где-то поблизости, то отстрелю яйца и скажу, что так и было. Понятно тебе, божье дитятко?

— Понятно. Простите… — Неуклюже переставляя ноги в жутко неудобных ботинках, Фортунат медленно пошёл прочь, украдкой косясь на бронированную машину, на крыше которой было установлено достаточно пулемётов, чтобы за считанные секунды искромсать его тело.

***

 

— И о чём ты только думал? Как вообще могло придти в голову…

— Тихо, святоши! А то выгоню к чёртовой матери! — грозный военный в полной боевой форме медленно прошёл мимо, нарочно грубо задевая локтем поникшего Марка. — Сказано «не высовываться», вот теперь придется твоему голубку маленько тут поостыть.

Фортунат вцепился в прутья решётки, как будто хотел сломать её и наброситься на солдата, который с наглым видом прошёл в конец коридора и остановился, всматриваясь в темноту второй камеры.

— Безумием было ожидать, что тебе удастся уйти! — прошептал Марк, вплотную приближаясь к решётке. — А теперь что нам делать?

— Ждать, когда меня отсюда выпустят. Я снова попробую, — Фортунат протянул руку и дотронулся до обветренной щеки Марка. — Я не могу больше оставаться в Долине. Оные её уничтожили, как только Бог смог допустить эти зверства и за что нас покинул?..

— Нет никакого Бога и никогда не было! Я же рассказывал?! Там, в Храме, жил кто-то другой! Я всё видел!

— Так, в чём дело, святые уроды? — прислушавшись к разговору, рявкнул солдат. — Я же ясно сказал, чтобы ты заткнул свою пасть?

— Простите, я больше не буду, — скороговоркой пробубнил Марк, быстро проталкивая сквозь прутья хлеб и кусочек засохшего козьего сыра. — Я только пришёл навестить друга…

Солдат присвистнул, сделав рукой недвусмысленный жест, от чего Марк густо покраснел и опустил голову.

Минуту спустя он уже плелся по когда-то привычной дороге, которую теперь расширили оные, чтобы было удобней разъезжаться машинам. Фортунат был прав: Долину уничтожали, застраивая военными бараками и другими уродливыми строениями; безмятежную бухту Синего моря, не столь давно богатую рыбой, заполонили покрытые ржавчиной корабли оных; бегущая с гор речка с чистейшей водой, из которой жители Долины всегда беспрепятственно брали воду, теперь была оккупирована военными для контроля, потому что питьевая вода в их мире ценилась дороже человеческой жизни. Овощных грядок стало больше — оным нужны свежие овощи, плодовые деревья в садах были пересчитаны и занесены в специальный реестр — оные любили порядок, а многие из них до этого времени ни разу не ели настоящих груш и оливок; мельница работала без остановки, перемалывая годовой урожай пшеницы, которую жители Долины бережно хранили в амбарах, но оным всегда нужен хлеб. Лошадей посчитали бесполезной роскошью — оные развозили всё на машинах, а местные жители так и не смогли отстоять этих благородных животных — и безжалостно забили, увозя свежее мясо далеко за пределы Долины. Зато полностью преобразили конюшни: поставив там перегородки с решетками, оные организовали что-то вроде тюрьмы для тех, кто отказывался следовать новым правилам.

«В чём смысл нашего освобождения? Ведь генерал Уитмен в каждом своём выступлении говорит, что оные нас спасли и освободили… — думал Марк, стоя с миской в руках в очереди на ужин. — Сегодня опять пресная каша, которую мы раньше только курам варили. Но нас тут хоть кормят утром и вечером, а вот Фортунат голодный… Разве может человек продержаться на куске хлеба и горсточке чечевицы, которые выдают раз в два дня? Надо мне завтра к амбарам сходить и достать ему что-то поесть. Эх, хорошо бы там опять дежурил Леона».

***

 

— Надо уходить, Марк! Мы все здесь сдохнем, надрываясь на работе и наблюдая, как оные высасывают из Долины последнее, — потрогав распухшую скулу, куда напоследок его ударил тюремный охранник, в очередной раз повторил Фортунат, устраивая голову на груди Марка. — Они нас за скотов держат. Прямо, конечно, не говорят, но я многое понял, пока сидел в нашей бывшей конюшне. Мы работаем на них, как рабы, а взамен получаем миски с помоями два раза в сутки и постоянные лживые речи оного генерала.

— А помнишь, как ты сам рвался встретиться с оными? — он прислушался к глухому рокоту в небе: наверное, на вертолете прибыла новая партия оных. Возможно, и на этот раз раненые, которым надо отъесться, выспаться, отдохнуть и подлечиться, дыша целебным воздухом Долины, как местным объясняли солдаты.

— Помню, потому что был дураком, — отозвался Фортунат. — Мне жаль, но я видел и слышал достаточно, чтобы испугаться… чтобы понять.

— Что понять?

— Что оные не остановятся, пока не уничтожат Долину. Мы им нужны до тех пор, пока можем работать, пахать землю и сеять, собирать урожай, который они отбирают. Слишком тяжело жить рядом с теми, кто убил мать, отца, разрушил твой дом и отравил всё близкое и дорогое.

— Но то, что мы называли Богом, было ужасно. Оно убивало нас, убивало детей…

— Оные тоже нас убивают, только медленно. Но по крайней мере Господь нас защищал от этого сброда, было много еды, мы не знали, что такое лечь спать с урчащим от голода животом. Жрецы меня наказывали проповедями в Доме Боли и Милосердия, оные посадили за решётку в конюшню; Господь повелел жрецам воспитывать за провинности ударами палок, а оные морят нас голодом… до сих пор помню, как в соседней камере Селиван и Антоний дрались за кусок хлеба. Раньше я даже представить не мог, что из-за еды мои соседи начнут друг на дружку кидаться.

— Мне страшно, Фортунат, очень страшно. Что ждет тебя, когда ты уйдешь из Долины? — еле слышно прошептал Марк, крепче прижимая к себе Фортуната. — Но, пойми, Бог ещё страшней, он не человек, апостолы — это не люди. А оные такие же люди, как мы, только очень злые и жадные.

— Ты не пойдешь со мной, Марк? — вопросом, которого оба боялись, резко оборвал рассуждения Фортунат.

— Нет, я не могу бросить родителей, братьев, сестру, бабушку, — отвернувшись к деревянной стенке дровяного сарая, в котором они прятались каждый вечер, тихо произнёс Марк. Он был твёрдо уверен, что должен остаться здесь и работать, даже если это занятие иногда казалось ему бессмысленным и отвратительным.

— У меня, кроме тебя, никого нет, — подняв голову, Фортунат посмотрел на него и обречённо вздохнул. — Я не могу просить и тем более что-то требовать, но твоя семья — одна из немногих, кто уцелела. Они будут вместе, а у меня никого больше нет.

— Я не могу уйти с тобой, Фортунат, — Марк закрыл глаза, не в силах видеть разочарование и отчаяние на лице Фортуната, которые он больше не пытался скрывать. — Я поговорю с отцом, и ты сможешь…

— Смогу что, Марк? Жить не в общей комнате, которую выгородили в бывшем Доме Покаяния, а ютиться вместе с вами и семьей Иова в его доме, потому что ваш разрушен солдатами? — сжав кулаки, Фортунат поднял их кверху. — Может, при Господе и апостолах было не все хорошо и справедливо, но по крайней мере мы не болели и не голодали, а с оными будет только хуже, поверь. Они уничтожили свои земли, но теперь не уйдут, пока не превратят нашу Долину в бесплодную пустыню!

— Вдруг по ту сторону будет ещё хуже? — Марк в отчаянье бросился к Фортунату, но тот внезапно резко его оттолкнул.

— Быть может, да. А быть может, и нет. Откуда мне знать? Тут я вижу и знаю, что происходит, а там… Там у меня хоть будет надежда и, наверное… выбор умереть на свободе, — ответил Фортунат и быстро подскочил к Марку, заполошно обнимая, прижимаясь дрожащими тёплыми губами к дрожащим холодным… прощаясь.

***

 

«Продолжай! Иди, шаг за шагом, или умрёшь», — повторял Фортунат, перемещаясь среди груды камней, оставшихся от практически полностью разрушенного Храма, приближаясь к скорбным руинам Небесной Церкви.

Брошенные тяжелые погрузчики оных, груды мусора, под ногами пустые гильзы… Тишина, глубокое безмолвие отчаяния. Фортунату казалось, что Храм ещё существует, Бог ещё не погиб, но оные уже вовсю избавлялись от следов своего преступления. Теперь, глядя на покрытые пылью развалины, он понимал, что у каждой вещи или явления есть свой срок. Ничто не может работать и служить бесконечно: или его уничтожат, или просто сломается… А ещё Фортунат отчётливо понял, что бессмысленно заражать других своими надеждами, даже если это тот человек, которому ты больше всего на свете доверяешь и любишь.

По-прежнему прячась среди камней, он прошёл ещё дальше, ощущая холод ночи и пустоту — как снаружи, так и внутри своего разбитого сердца. Оные не охраняли Храм, полагая, что жители Долины побояться ходить сюда ночью. А может, и сами чего-то боялись, но для Фортуната это совершенно не имело значения — он решил и обязательно выйдет отсюда. Ещё с детства Фортунат помнил, что в Священной Книге Земной и Небесной Печали вскользь упоминалось про тайные тропы, через которые Бог проникает под землю, но тогда он воспринимал всё буквально, а потом после подслушанных разговоров в конюшне понял, что оные действительно нашли некий проход внутри Храма и теперь планировали расчистить и расширить его.

Фортунат еле успел пригнуться к земле: тяжелые шаги, очертания высокой мужественной фигуры на фоне ночного неба, подсвеченного бледной луной.

— Живее! — громкий окрик, и мимо затаившегося Фортуната прошёл отряд из восьми солдат, среди которых шёл Он… Некромант, последний апостол, единственный выживший Божий Слуга. — Генерал ждать не любит, так что, если не хочешь опять в этот вонючий склеп, двигайся поживее.

— Вы ещё пожалеете, — угрожающе прорычал Некромант, стискивая в кулаки скованные за спиной руки. — Мой Бог вернётся.

— Мы уже пожалели, что у нас нет приказа убить тебя прямо сейчас! Шевелись, твои жрецы сейчас мы, а боженькой для тебя скоро станет Уитмен. Уж он-то выбьет из тебя всё дерьмо.

Непрошеные слезы застилали глаза, Фортунат зажимал ладонями рот, чтобы не закричать и не броситься следом. Почему-то сейчас сама мысль о том, что он навсегда покинет Долину, стала поистине невыносимой. Что ему предстоит? Идти, словно вор, скрываясь в ночной темноте? Карабкаться по высоким горам? Преодолевать вплавь быстрые реки? А если будет много дорог, какую ему лучше выбрать? Он не привык решать такие задачи, особенно понимая, что это вопрос жизни и смерти. Мало кто в Долине вообще, если честно, к такому привык…

— Т-ш-ш-ш… — рассерженный шепот на ухо, и жесткая рука крепко хватает Фортуната за волосы, пресекая малейшие попытки сопротивления. — Ты куда?! Не вздумай за ними пойти! Он тебе не поможет. Никому из нас больше ни один апостол не будет защитой.

— Они и раньше-то никогда нас особо не защищали, — услышав знакомый голос, Фортунат сразу затих и обмяк в объятиях Марка.

— Защищали, просто мы не обращали на это внимания, слишком полагаясь на Божью волю и Книгу, — выдохнул Марк, прижимаясь и согревая продрогшего Фортуната. — Я рассказал отцу… В общем, он полностью меня поддержал и сказал, чтобы я немедленно уходил. Не бросал тебя, Фортунат. В этом мире одиночкам не выжить.

— Ты рассказал?.. Но нас же будут искать?!

— Только отцу, Фортунат. Только отцу, — прижимаясь губами к холодной шее, прошептал Марк. — Он далеко не такой набожный, каким всегда казался при посторонних. Отец нас не выдаст, моя семья выживет, а я ухожу вместе с тобой.

Фортунат отстранился, чувствуя, как часто и прерывисто дышит Марк, а его самого сотрясает нервная дрожь. Он обернулся и посмотрел на мрачное чрево тоннеля, который казался сейчас глубинами холодного подземного царства. Спускаться туда было страшно, но ещё страшней оставаться в Долине и ждать, когда их найдут и, быть может, казнят за нарушение правил.

Сколько они ползли, сбивая в кровь колени и локти, трудно было сказать, но каждый раз падая от усталости и засыпая, оба постанывали от разрывающейся боли в мышцах и сухожилиях. Фортунат не переставал благодарить Марка за то, что он всё-таки отважился пойти с ним, даже не представляя, как бы он один выжил в этом мрачном тоннеле без воды и еды… А Марк… Марк всегда был умнее и предусмотрительней, поэтому всё это время они питались кусочками хлеба и вяленых яблок, отхлебывая понемногу из кожаной фляжки, которую Марк наполнил чистейшей водой из реки. Оба почему-то твердо уверились, что последний раз в жизни пьют такую вкусную воду.

Наконец показался просвет, и, дрожа от голода, холода и боли, Марк вылез наружу, из последних сил протягивая руку замешкавшемуся Фортунату. Разминая затёкшие мышцы и жадно хватая ртами немного кисловатый воздух, оба в конце концов огляделись. Свершился ли конец света или нет, но вокруг было очень красиво. Длинные горные хребты, словно чешуйчатые змеи, тянулись справа и слева. Заросшие кустарником склоны, но вот только листва какая-то блеклая, вялая, словно её прожевали и выплюнули.

— Смотри, какое небо, Марк. Стальное, как будто бы твёрдое, и в то же время хрупкое, как те маленькие и большие колёсики, которые мы с отцом готовили в кузне, чтобы заменить старый механизм на главных вратах Храма Господня.

— Да, небо тут очень странное, но нам нужно спешить, пока нас не хватились, — сказал Марк, растирая ноющие суставы на пальцах. — И надо подумать, как избавиться от этих проклятых меток, что нам поставили оные. Не ровен час, вернут ещё обратно в Долину.


	11. Жатва нечестивых

> _«Так видел я в видении коней и на них всадников,_  
>  которые имели на себе брони огненные, гиацинтовые и серные;  
> головы у коней — как головы у львов, и изо рта их выходил огонь,  
> дым и сера. От этих трех язв — от огня, дыма и серы, выходящих  
> изо рта их, — умерла третья часть людей; ибо сила коней  
> заключалась во рту их и в хвостах их; а хвосты их были подобны  
> змеям и имели головы, и ими они вредили».  
> © Откровение Иоанна Богослова (9:17–19)

 

В этом мире определенно что-то творилось… На большом экране за спиной ученого-биолога Йоши Каванаки из Висконсинского университета одна за другой сменялись фотографии людей, обезображенных страшной болезнью: чёрные гнойники-нарывы, уродливые струпья — кожа на зараженном сгнивала буквально за несколько дней; красные белки глаз и выпадавшие клочьями волосы. Созванная в экстренном порядке Генеральная ассамблея ООН с напряжённым вниманием слушала лектора, не отвлекаясь на обычные переговоры, ведь в мире практически не осталось страны, которую бы не коснулась загадочная пандемия.

— Итак, дамы и господа, на сегодняшний день известно о нескольких сотнях тысяч заболевших атипичной формой Антракса. Самая тяжелая ситуация в странах Африки: в Зимбабве заболели триста человек; в Намибии — двести двадцать; в Замбии — девятьсот; в Гане — четыреста… — докладчик поправил очки и отложил распечатку. — Уже совершенно точно ясно, что мы имеем дело с химерой, состоящей из ДНК Антракса и другого неизвестного нам вируса, скорее всего, имеющего искусственное происхождение.

В зале поднялся гул: страшные слова о возможном теракте ещё не прозвучали с трибуны, но извечные политические оппоненты уже приготовились спорить друг с другом. Представляющий делегацию от Великобритании Роб Бердс с самого утра чувствовал себя отвратительно и, поежившись, с опаской оглянулся по сторонам, прикидывая возможный расклад коалиций. Неужели все так плохо, и они на пороге Третьей Мировой?..

— В какой-то мере можно сказать, что нам повезло, ведь у данной мутации вируса картина практически идентична, но пока рано делать какие-то выводы. Нельзя утверждать, что доминирует определённая форма болезни: с одинаковой частотой встречаются как кожная, так легочная и желудочная. И летальность, по последним данным, составляет не менее тридцати процентов…

Фабио Хубер вздрогнул, наглядно представив себе масштабы грядущего бедствия. «А ведь нет никаких гарантий, что пандемию искусственно не спровоцировали! Гребаные Штаты, Китай, Россия… В конце-то концов, любая из этих держав могла создать и выпустить вирус».

— …в основном заражение наступает в следствие контакта с инфицированным, или же его провоцирует употребление плохо обработанного мяса животных, но в Европе также зарегистрированы случаи инъекционного заражения атипичной формой Антракса… — голос лектора на трибуне выдавал нешуточное волнение. — Я вынужден констатировать весьма неприглядные факты…

— Неужели не ясно, что это начало бактериологической войны? Моя страна немедленно подаст ноту протеста! — откашлявшись, перебил Каванаки представитель Ирака Бархам Абдул-Махди. — Мы недавно узнали, что Израиль снова проводит испытания небезызвестного химического оружия… До каких пор мир будет терпеть выходки страны-паразита?

— Вы не имеете права разбрасываться беспочвенными обвинениями! — подскакивая с места, горячо парировал Моисей Зильберман. — У вас нет доказательств!

— У вас тоже их не было, но правительству Израиля это не помешало бомбить наши территории на Ближнем Востоке…

— Виноват Китай! Не зря с Северной Кореей он вступил в коалицию!

— Москва не успокоится, пока не уничтожит своих оппонентов! Мы вас предупреждали, что с Кремлём шутки плохи! — еле справляясь с нарастающей тошнотой, вступил в перепалку Роб Бердс.

— Соединённые Штаты до сих пор не представили никаких доказательств о прекращении экспериментов в области мутагенных… — всегда сдержанный и тактичный Станислав Хоботов сорвался на крик.

«Похоже, действительно началось, — обречённо вздохнул Фабио Хубер, молча следивший за нарастающей склокой представителей сверхдержав. — Теперь точно каждый сам за себя. Моей маленькой Швейцарии надо хорошенько подумать, прежде чем примыкать к кому-либо».

— Мистер Хубер, у вас дети есть? — прошептал неведомым образом оказавшийся рядом с ним незнакомец в чёрном костюме и совершенно неуместной зелёной бандане. — Пока этот мир не уничтожен окончательно, вы должны успеть передать их в руки великого Бога. Они будут жить в безопасности и достатке, смогут пережить все грандиозные катастрофы, потом женятся или выйдут замуж, а потом родят новых деток. Богу нужны свежие силы и новая кровь.

— Как вы сюда попали?! Вы что, сумасшедший?

— Отнюдь, конец света уже наступает, и все города, страны и нации рано или поздно умрут. Поверьте, потери будут поистине невосполнимы, — улыбнулся незнакомец, хитро прищурив и без того узкие глазки. — А Господь все равно заберёт к себе тех, кто сможет укрепить Его силу. Как Целитель ответственно заявляю, что эта болезнь неизлечима, и лишь только укрывшись под сенью могучего Бога, ваши дети станут неуязвимы к ядовитым испарениям из Ангельской чаши. Так что, мистер Хубер, есть у вас дети для Господа?

***

 

> «Первый Ангел вострубил, и сделались град  
>  и огонь, смешанные с кровью, и пали на землю;  
>  и третья часть дерев сгорела,  
>  и вся трава зеленая сгорела».  
>  © Откровение Иоанна Богослова (8:7)

 

Йон Бауэр без сил сел прямо на землю, облокотившись спиной на колесо пожарной машины, одной из немногих, уцелевших в огненной стихии. Впрочем, они теряли не только технику — из экипажа в живых оставалось лишь трое, и уже было понятно, что все усилия напрасны. Ни координации, ни тушения, ни эвакуации — они просто неслись впереди наступающей огненной стихии, как страшные предвестники, от городка к городку, стараясь предупредить население до прихода огненного шторма, быть может, даже кого-то спасти… Заправлялись, запасали воду и под вой сирен неслись дальше.

Прокопченные, покрытие слоями сажи, они постоянно слышали несмолкаемый вой огня за спиной, который, как дикий зверь, гнался за ними, пожирая все на своём пути: кроны деревьев, засыхающих на корню ещё до первой искры, словно сделанные из картона дома, истекающие пластиком окна…

Вчера в чудом уцелевшей придорожной кафешке по телевизору показали очередное обращение премьер-министра, который призывал поддерживать порядок, не поддаваться панике и прочую ерунду. А впрочем, какой теперь смысл? Прошлой ночью огненной стихией были атакованы города в Индии, Японии и Бразилии, и всё это команда пожарных видела в новостной ленте: рушащиеся здания, пылающие деревья, изуродованные тела, плавящийся асфальт, нескончаемые потоки огня. Раскалённые добела огненные шары падали с неба горстями, и паникующие люди, которые бегали и кричали, пока всё, что было им дорого, обращалось в пепел… Бледные и напуганные корреспонденты молчали, лишь смотрели вместе со всеми, как в небе возникали очередные яркие вспышки. Но порой слушать описывающих ужасы очевидцев было страшнее, чем смотреть мрачные кадры поверженных стихией земель.

— Эй, ты меня слышишь?

Бауэр с трудом разлепил глаза. Ему показалось, что он знаком с человеком, который склонился над ним, держа что-то в руках.

— Какого черта?.. Всех гражданских из этого сектора эвакуировали, — у Йона вырвался хриплый смешок, а зубы начали выбивать нервную дрожь. — Кто вы?!

— Слишком много вопросов, Йон. Лучше вспомни, как однажды ты обидел томте[1]. Мать под Рождество приготовила для него миску каши с маслом, а ты туда плюнул, — мягко укорял его человек в длинных темных одеждах, половина лица которого закрывала густая серебристая борода, а на голове красовался остроконечный красный колпак. — Теперь Мне придется тебя наказать.

«Это какая-то злобная версия старика Санта-Клауса, — думал обессиленный Бауэр, безучастно наблюдая, как странное существо разворачивает в руках сверток. — Это абсурд, но разве в наше время не роскошь вести себя адекватно и рассуждать здраво?»

— Ты ведь любишь свою страну? И всегда интересовался народным фольклором, поэтому напоследок я решил явиться к тебе в образе томте, — кем бы ни был этот сумасшедший, играющий в сказочного домового, но он явно хотел шокировать Йона: развернув толстую ткань, Санта-Клаус показал ему содержимое свертка.

— Это же… — прошептал Йон, всё тело которого сковал сверхъестественный паралич. Он смотрел как зачарованный на мирно спящую малышку, фотографиями которой был битком набит его телефон… и совершенно не чувствовал, как огонь, обвив плотным кольцом, пожирал его ноги.

— Ну да, твоя дочь Эллквист. Первенец — особенный ребёнок, поэтому её Я забираю к себе! Она будет жить в чудесной Долине, научится много работать и родит кучу здоровых детей. Скандинавская кровь самая чистая, а Мне очень нужна чистая кровь. К тому же время настало, и все нечестивые скоро погибнут.

— Как это возможно?! Моя семья далеко, они уехали в Швецию, там безопасней… — хрип боли вырвался из пересохшего горла несчастного Йона.

— А как возможно всё, что ты видишь вокруг? — томте пожал плечами с таким видом, словно никогда не задавался подобным вопросом. — По-твоему, огненный смерч и дожди из пламени в Дании стали нормой? Бог иногда бывает мстителен и жесток, но Он всегда рядом и забирает в Свои земли маленьких праведников, в то время как все остальные умрут в страшных мучениях. Вот это норма, Йон Бауэр. Теперь это норма!

***

 

> «Второй Ангел вострубил, и как бы большая гора,  
>  пылающая огнем, низверглась в море; и третья часть моря  
>  сделалась кровью, и умерла третья часть одушевленных  
>  тварей, живущих в море, и третья часть судов погибла»  
>  © Откровение Иоанна Богослова 8:8-9

 

Только начало светать, а Пайк уже был в пути, направляясь в северо-западную часть заповедника к Мамонтовым источникам. В обязанности рейнджера Йеллоустонского национального парка входило ежедневное патрулирование территорий, и если раньше его основная работа заключалась в выписывании штрафов неугомонным туристам, которые, наплевав на все предупреждения, рискуя свариться заживо, лезли в гейзер купаться, то сейчас одолевали совсем другие заботы…

Как назло, несмотря на межсезонье и плохую погоду, туристов с каждым днём прибывало всё больше, и основной ажиотаж поднялся после того, как парк стало слегка потряхивать, а ученые объявили, что ещё чуть-чуть, и начнётся настоящее извержение. Слушая новости, Пайк справедливо опасался, что система гражданской обороны США совершенно не готова к такому масштабному катаклизму, хотя к пробуждению Йеллоустоуна вообще невозможно никак подготовиться. Как любил приговаривать его приятель, потомственный индеец Ванбли Ваштэ, зарабатывающий на жизнь фотографиями в образе Великого вождя: «Бледнолицый человек сам виноват, что проснулись злые древние духи».

Уже несколько лет мир будоражили новости о том, что Йеллоустоун вот-вот проснется, и это повлечет за собой поистине глобальную катастрофу. Соединённым Штатам придет конец, а весь континент погрузится в ядерную зиму. Пока супервулкан спал, люди могли только предполагать, прогнозируя различные варианты сценариев, самый пессимистичный из которых гласил, что это будет взрыв, сравнимый со взрывом тысячи атомных бомб…

С начала года уже зафиксировали семнадцать подземных толчков, а когда магнитуда последнего приблизилась к шести баллам по шкале Рихтера, в близлежащих районах началась настоящая паника. Первыми среагировали зубры, стремительно кинувшись прочь от супервулкана, и ученым ничего не оставалось, как открыто признать этот факт и перестать прикрывать бегство животных сезонной миграцией.

Пайк стиснул зубы, когда земля ушла из-под колес, а пикап подбросило высоко над дорогой, и лишь успел произнести вслух имя дочки, когда наземная часть супервулкана с ужасным грохотом начала погружаться в огромную, многокилометровую воронку, которая, казалось, упиралась основанием в центр многострадальной планеты.

Рут всё понимала. Несмотря на свой юный возраст, она каким-то образом почувствовала, что жить осталось недолго.

— Иди разбуди брата, — ласково повторил страшный человек в тёмной одежде до пола. — Я заберу вас и отведу туда, где вы будете в безопасности.

— А мой папа? А другие дети? У меня есть подруги Джейн и Аннета, как насчет них? — отчаянно картавя, упрямилась Рут, по-прежнему стоя в одной пижаме возле окна; ей были хорошо видны языки пламени, вздымавшиеся над крышей дома Уилсонов и уже лизавшие их крыльцо.

— Пусть о них позаботится Иисус, — сказал человек, приглаживая на лице красивую золотистую полумаску, — а о тебе позаботится новый Бог. Иди разбуди Ларри и выходите через заднюю дверь.

Наконец-то девочка отцепилась от подоконника и нехотя пошла в смежную детскую. Лжец не сомневался, что Рут всё поймёт, ведь она — избранное Богом дитя.

Если бы Рут была повзрослее и хорошо умела читать, то непременно бы знала, что огромная скрытая под землей кальдера в два раза больше Токио, и в целых четыре — Нью-Йорка, что, по прогнозам, после извержения температура воздуха резко упадёт, и на Земле наступит очень холодное время… Но сейчас она поняла, а может, просто почувствовала, что папа никогда не вернется домой, а сам дом скоро будет разрушен проснувшимся древним супервулканом.

Держа за руку капризничающего Ларри, Рут стояла на крыльце, как на перепутье, готовая, с одной стороны, убежать обратно в дом и спрятаться ото всех бед под кроватью, а с другой… Ларри захныкал, и Лжец взял его на руки, а потом, осторожно придерживая, посадил мальчика к себе на плечи. Рут не знала имя этого человека, не знала, кто такой новый Бог: мстительный и кровожадный или, напротив, веселый и добрый — она просто собиралась воспользоваться его приглашением… лишь бы выжить.

***

 

> «Пятый Ангел вострубил, и я увидел звезду,  
>  падшую с неба на землю, и дан был ей ключ от  
>  кладезя бездны. Она отворила кладезь бездны,  
>  и вышел дым из кладезя, как дым из большой печи;  
>  и помрачилось солнце и воздух от дыма из кладезя».  
>  © Откровение Иоанна Богослова (9:1-2)

 

Мало кто всерьез воспринимал регулярные предупреждения МЧС, зато повсюду гремели бесконечные торжества, посвященные открытию новой кометы…

Переступая ещё не остывшие тела бывших коллег, Николай Юрьевич преодолел последний лестничный пролёт и толкнул тяжелую противопожарную дверь. Наружный тамбур тоже был завален трупами, но и те, кому удалось вырваться на улицу, далеко не ушли. Прикрыв нос ладонью, Николай Юрьевич старательно обходил разбросанные в беспорядке, словно сухие осенние листья, бренные останки человеческой плоти.

Проспект Вернадского больше всего напоминал дьявольскую инсталляцию: мертвые мужчины, женщины и дети на порогах разрушенных зданий; мертвые водители за рулем автомашин, двигатели которых продолжали работать. Тела пассажиров, осыпанные осколками витрины, которую протаранил автобус… Завершали картину десятки, сотни и тысячи мертвых голубей, чьи перья медленно кружились в воздухе, как зловещие конфетти.

Земля снова вздрогнула, когда по ней прошлась ударная волна от очередного упавшего осколка метеорита. С грохотом обрушилось несколько многоэтажек, порыв ветра лишил Николая Юрьевича возможности дышать, швырнул на землю и, прокатив полквартала, бросил среди искорёженных урн, вывернутых с корнем деревьев и дорожных знаков, перевернутых автомобилей и свежих трупов. Придя в себя, он понял, что лежит лицом вниз в какой-то грязной лужице, одежда изорвана в клочья, ладони и локти ободраны, в ботинки стекает кровь из разбитых коленок.

— Это кара Божья, брат мой! Мы Господа прогневили, — завидев ползущего по тротуару Николая, прокричал мужчина в форме охранника банка; с окровавленной головой и в одном ботинке он стоял, тяжело привалившись к стене. — Нас теперь ничто не спасёт, но тебя я избавлю от мук.

Охранник выстрелил, проделав во лбу Николая Юрьевича аккуратную круглую дырку, а потом перевел мутный взгляд на изменившуюся до неузнаваемости дорогу, по которой из-под пелены темного дыма к нему приближались…

Обогнув дымящуюся, как вулкан, груду металла и кирпича, немая процессия двигалась в сторону центра. Высокий человек в длинном чёрном балахоне и странной серебристо-белой полумаске величественно ступал, вызывая своим появлением небывалую волну жара, а за ним, словно крысы за Гамельнским крысоловом, шла дюжина маленьких растерянных ребятишек.

— Господь благосклонен к праведникам, но ты в их число не войдешь: слишком грешен и стар, — поравнявшись с полумертвым от страха охранником, уверенно проговорил человек в балахоне и погладил по голове прильнувшего к нему белокурого мальчика. — А для них из череды войн и смертей возникнет свет, озаряющий путь к новой жизни.

Издав предсмертный хрип, охранник со сломанной шеей упал на асфальт, который встретил его медленным и ритмичным, как звук метронома, биением. Процессия двинулась дальше, а плотную завесу тяжелых туч на западе озарила вспышка, свет от которой длинными извилистыми щупальцами пополз по руинам, словно надеясь найти ещё кого-то живого и уничтожить.

***

 

> «И видел я и слышал одного Ангела,  
>  летящего посреди неба  
>  и говорящего громким голосом:  
>  горе, горе, горе живущим  
>  на земле от остальных трубных  
>  голосов трех Ангелов,  
>  которые будут трубить!»  
>  © Откровение Иоанна Богослова (8:13)

 

В начале облаков было немного, но сильный ветер уже вовсю срывал с людей шапки, залезал под одежду, пробирая холодом до самых костей. Потом погода резко испортилась: небо над городком затянуло тёмными грозовыми тучами, которые, если приглядеться, как будто бы вращались вокруг единой оси.

Покинув уютный ресторанчик и подмигнув на прощание гостеприимной хозяйке, Роджер Фрай сел в машину и двинулся в сторону городка, над которым как раз собирался невиданных доселе размеров смерч. В усиленное лобовое стекло его бронированного на заказ автомобиля летели огромные ветки, сорванная шквалом с крыш черепица, даже мертвый енот пролетел. Безусловно, такое нельзя упускать, тем более, что канал ВВС обещал неслыханное вознаграждение тому, кто первым пришлёт сенсационные кадры.

От чёрной тучи к земле потянулась огромная воронка, которую пронизывали десятки молний, шквальный ливень не давал даже на мгновение высунуться из машины, но Фрай не волновался: как опытный охотник за торнадо, он нашел такое место для наблюдения, откуда в любой момент можно было удрать.

Молнии били каждые полсекунды, и смерч наконец-то коснулся земли. Под аккомпанемент из барабанящего по крыше машины дождя Фрай переключил на ночной режим камеру в надежде снять мезоциклон — вращающийся столб воздуха внутри поистине адских размеров тучи. Роджер ликовал — наконец-то ему улыбнулась удача! Этой съемкой он, несомненно, окупит затраты на технику и оборудование: камеры, компьютер, радары, рации и локаторы — всё, что позволяет быстро получать информацию об изменениях погоды, координировать действия таких же штормхантеров, делать прекрасные кадры и продавать их различным телеканалам.

В десять лет Фрай впервые увидел торнадо и с тех самых пор всё никак не мог успокоиться. Зрелище вблизи было гораздо масштабнее и красивее, чем по телевизору, и Роджера совершенно не волновало, что оно могло стоить ему собственной жизни. Да и чего зря переживать? Он же профессионал, который прекрасно разбирается в метеорологии, умеет оценивать ситуацию, просчитывать риски…

Однако это торнадо было каким-то неправильным: мало того, что смерч напоминал гигантский бурлящий котёл, так ещё он двигался скачками, волнообразно, будто его что-то направляло или подталкивало изнутри. Затем, сминая, как консервные банки, дома и чужие автомобили, из воронки вырвались три грибовидных облака и взмыли вверх, а на землю обрушился град…

Не веря своим глазам, Фрай судорожно ощупывал дверцу — закрыто и заблокировано, — но бледно-желтый свет упрямо просачивался сквозь бронированные стенки его автомобиля. Потом появился запах, точнее зловоние из гниющего мяса и экскрементов. Роджер интуитивно почувствовал чье-то присутствие и обернулся: сзади сидел давно покойный отец и улыбался усталой, мутной улыбкой… Фрай сам не знал, как нашёл в себе силы, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ, а потом в его голове возник голос: тихий, умоляющий шёпот, переходящий в обвинительный крик.

«Ты бросил меня умирать в этом проклятом доме для престарелых! Ты бросил меня, заграбастав все деньги! — голос отца надрывался в голове Фрая, а в противоположность ему чьи-то мягкие руки гладили его спину и плечи. — Ну, ничего! Теперь ты тоже, как собака, подохнешь!»

Мимо проносились поднятые смерчем обломки деревьев, оторванные двери домов, расплющенные тела несчастных, которых настигла стихия. Боясь пошевелиться, Роджер вглядывался в основание смерчевой воронки, а на него оттуда смотрели желтые глаза, полные нечеловеческой злости.

— Твою же мать! Что это было?! — согнувшись вдвое над рулем, кричал Роджер Фрай, стараясь не встречаться глазами с беззубым оскалом отца в боковом зеркале.

— Ничего особенного, просто умирает твоя Оклахома. Иллинойс, Индиана и Миссури уже уничтожены. — Еле отводя завороженный взгляд от лица, переместившегося в центр мощной воронки, Фрай обернулся на голос. — Но это всё мелочи: штатом больше, штатом меньше. То ли дело Бангладеш — там было красиво по-настоящему. Когда-то давно я в этой дыре выполнял два контракта. Честно скажу тебе, Роджер, что это самая настоящая гнилая помойка, не то что твой симпатичный домик на побережье…

— Кто вы такой? — трясущейся рукой Фрай пытался нащупать в бардачке пистолет, который на всякий случай купил в прошлом году.

—…кстати, я недавно оттуда. Твой сын немного капризничал, но это пройдет, ведь у него режутся зубки, — проигнорировав вопрос Фрая, Воин сорвал красную полумаску, уставившись на перепуганного штормхантера ввалившимися желтыми глазами. — Мать, разумеется, была против, но твой ребенок достоин того, чтобы счастливо прожить жизнь в Божьей Долине, а эта глупая женщина, как и ты, скоро умрёт. Бог призывает к себе только избранных праведников, и твой сын очень подходит ему.

Фрай сделал судорожный глоток, словно хотел что-то сказать, но подавился словами, холодный ком в желудке упал вниз, отчего мочевой пузырь не выдержал, и теплая струйка мочи потекла на сиденье.

— Возрадуйся, Фрай… и прощай! Мне ещё надо показать Книжнику твоего сына. Нашему умнику, конечно, видней, но лично я полагаю, что именно та кареглазая малышка из Москвы ему больше всего подойдет.

В голове у Роджера что-то лопнуло, а его раздавленный, словно консервная банка, автомобиль швырнуло на дерево за несколько километров. Последнее, о чем успел подумать штормхантер, была мысль о том, что он наконец-то постиг природу торнадо, ведь Фрай давно подозревал, что смерчем изнутри управляет сам Дьявол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Томте — домашний дух в Скандинавии, который живет в домах, сараях или дворах, защищают семью, жилище и домашних животных от несчастий, помогает по хозяйству. Однако не терпит обид и весьма вспыльчив.


	12. Время раздирать, и время сшивать

> _«Кто находится между живыми,_  
>  тому есть ещё надежда, так как   
> и псу живому лучше, нежели   
> мёртвому льву»  
> © Книга Екклесиаста (9:4)

 

По-прежнему внимательно слушая собравшихся, генерал Уитмен сунул руку в карман, стараясь незаметно размять бедро, беспокоящее его со вчерашнего вечера. Он никак не мог принять решение, как правильнее поступить дальше, снова и снова терзая подчинённых вопросами. В комнате, помимо военных, находились ещё двое гражданских: совещание по результатам исследований в этой Долине затянулось до самого утра и, видимо, заканчиваться в ближайшее время не собиралось.

— Вы хоть понимаете, что мы на пороге открытия? Сейчас очень важно всё правильно рассчитать! — подчёркнуто обращаясь к одному генералу, горячо отстаивал свою точку зрения инженер Фрай, но Уитмен по-прежнему молчал, смотря прямо перед собой в одну точку.

— Поймите, основным смыслом жизни человека в этой Долине было размножение, а не выживание, к которому мы все так привыкли, — Фрай уже заметно нервничал, ища глазами поддержки у биохимика Стивена, который прибыл сюда в составе последней группы. — Попробую объяснить проще: жители Долины, как батарейки, которые своей энергетикой подпитывали сущность, обосновавшуюся в месте, названным Храмом. Когда сущности нужно было больше энергии, то проводился ритуал, праздник Даров, тогда к нему приводили живых, чтобы оно смогло насытиться кровью и плотью…

Достав руку из кармана, Уитмен положил на стол маленький серебристый предмет и начал перекатывать его из стороны в сторону. Фрай скосил глаза: блестящая монетка казалась совершенной в изуродованной генеральской ладони. Сам Уитмен утверждал, что этот химический ожог он получил при отражении атаки инфицированных, которые решили прорваться из Северной резервации, куда их загнали целыми семьями и бросили умирать. Но Фрай слышал, что красные спекшиеся пальцы на левой ладони Уитмен получил по наследству, потому что был потомком тех, кто пытался ликвидировать последствия взрыва Западного энергоблока, когда это ещё имело значение. По сути, из-за своих уродливых пальцев и непропорционально большой головы генерал Уитмен вполне мог и сам считаться мутантом, однако никто и никогда не смел сказать ему такое в лицо.

— Я правильно понимаю, что существо как-то управляло людьми через эмоции, ощущения, чувства? Внушало, что оно Бог, контролируя порядок в Долине? — Под тяжелым генеральским взглядом Фрай опустил голову, а Стивен нервно вздрогнул; то, что они предлагали сейчас, могло как возвысить их в глазах Объединённого Правительства Выживших, так и навсегда похоронить в одном из карьеров в прямом смысле этого слова.

— Не совсем так, но общую суть вы поняли верно! В Древние времена было языческое божество, Молох, которому приносили в жертву людей, чаще детей. Вообще я читал, что когда-то существовало много обрядов с человеческими жертвоприношениями. Люди думали задобрить божество и получить защиту для себя и своего племени, — неожиданно для всех заговорил худой человек невзрачной наружности, заискивающе подняв взгляд на сидящего во главе стола генерала. — Я думаю, что в Долине это вполне могло также сработать. Возможно, каким-то образом удалось воссоздать культ и самого Молоха… Иначе как объяснить все аномалии в этих землях?

— Замолчите, Ростов! Ваши сказки здесь неуместны! — резко оборвал его генерал; в сердцах ударив кулаком по столу, он смахнул серебряную монетку и обвел сердитым взглядом присутствующих. — Надеюсь, все помнят, что Конгресс ещё пять лет назад официально упразднил все религии, и поэтому я не желаю тратить время на всяческий бред.

Ростов внутренне напрягся, приготовившись к показательной выволочке от генерала: из всех присутствующих он был самым молодым, самым любопытным и умным, а в вопросах истории считался одним из лучших энтузиастов-самоучек, поэтому не сомневался, что этого вполне достаточно, чтобы Уитмен при всех унизил его. Однако прошла минута, другая, и ничего не происходило: генерал по-прежнему сидел с каменным лицом и молчал.

— Мне интересней послушать, что на этот счет думают физики, — наконец Уитмен лёгким кивком головы приказал Фраю продолжить.

— Итак, я бы сказал, что эту сущность можно представить аккумулятором, который заряжался от биобатареек — людей, живших в Долине. Местные нам рассказывали о празднике Плодов Божьих, где формировались пары, которым официально разрешалось заводить детей. Таким образом проводилась своего рода селекция, контролировалась смертность и строго регламентировалась рождаемость. Как мы уже знаем, сущность в Долине представляли так называемые апостолы, которые её обслуживали, следили за порядком и прочее. Даже написали свод правил по типу нашей Объединённой Конституции Выживших, назвав их «Священной Книгой Земной и Небесной Печали». Возможно, те из апостолов, кто участвовал в её создании, были глубоко верующими христианами, поэтому книга в некотором роде копирует запрещённую Конгрессом Библию. В общем, в своём роде она как плохая пародия на Писание.

— Я хочу подробней услышать о природе «апостолов». Стивен, у тебя есть что добавить?

— Да, сэр. Моя исследовательская группа считает, что «апостолы» были настоящими биороботами, которых сущность-аккумулятор периодически ставила на подзарядку. В Долине была выстроена почти идеальная система симбиоза, построенная на принципах, которые устраивали сущность. Но это не значит, что сущность следила за каждым. Если и было вмешательство, то, несомненно, в очень редких случаях: я много времени разговаривал с местными, и никто не мог описать своего Бога, зато информацией о биороботах делились охотно.

— Разрешите, сэр, я дополню? — поднял руку Люсьен Кассель: пятый человек, присутствующий на сверхсекретном совещании у генерала.

— Хорошо, но только факты, — приказал генерал. — Мы должны принять решение и доложить в Столицу уже послезавтра.

— Спасибо, я вас не разочарую, Уитмен. Как известно, у моей группы было достаточно времени, чтобы осмотреть разрушенный Храм. Скорее всего, сущность себя поддерживала путем ассимиляции с жертвами: поглощая их, она видоизменялась сама. Дети, воплощающие тонкую грань между спелостью и началом самосознания, были для неё чем-то вроде лакомства, как, например, мы кайфуем, поглощая энергетические брикеты или синтетические консервы. Жизненное предназначение людей из Долины было размножаться, обеспечивая прокорм этой твари, а то, что они назвали богом, по-своему охраняло их. Тот защитный барьер, который нашей технике с большим трудом всё-таки удалось пробить, сберег Долину от катаклизма, радиации и вообще всего, что выпало на долю нашей Планеты. Да и вообще на это место разведчики случайно наткнулись в прошлом году. Подробностями пока не располагаю, мы сейчас как раз анализируем информацию, но одно скажу точно: тот последний «апостол» наверняка самый важный из всех. Его роль в системе лично мне не понятна. Прозвища трех других сами за себя говорят, Лжец был чем-то вроде прототипа Дьявола, а вот чем Некромант занимался — не ясно. Ни одного факта воскрешения из мёртвых в Долине не зафиксировано.

— Итак, господа, нам нужно ещё раз всё обсудить и обдумать, — сказал генерал, пряча в карман серебряную монетку: свой талисман, который он отобрал у независимого мародёра перед расстрелом. — Только хочу вам напомнить, что над районом Альп снова зафиксировано повышение уровня солнечной радиации, а Бета-лихорадка полностью выкосила две резервации в Канаде, поэтому настоятельно советую отбросить все сантименты. Нас и так слишком мало осталось.

***

 

Сегодня Марку приснились гудящие ульи на пасеке, прогулки с родителями под жарким солнцем Долины, пустующий загон с соломенным полом, на котором они с Фортунатом занимались любовью. «Трахались! Правильно говорить — трахались!» — даже во сне непонятно откуда взявшийся бригадир Дью одернул его и расхохотался.

Марк вздрогнул и проснулся, но запах мёда никуда не исчез, и от этого сладкого душистого аромата, напоминавшего о летней жаре и о цветущем поле, рот непроизвольно наполнился слюной. Он открыл глаза, часто моргая, чтобы привыкнуть к свету ультрафиолетовых ламп, горевших почти круглые сутки и отпугивающих хищных обитателей города, которые в темноте становились особенно кровожадными.

— Смотри, что у меня есть! — над ним навис Фортунат, проводя перед носом чем-то пахучим. — Это мёд! Настоящий мёд! Он уже давно кристаллизовался, но я его немного подогрел, и он снова съедобный.

— Где ты его нашёл? — облизывая пластмассовую крышечку, в которую Фортунат положил для него лакомство, Марк улыбнулся. Ведь, несмотря на всё то, что с ними случилось, жизнь не такая уж плохая штука.

С тех пор как они, голодные, потерянные и уставшие, вышли на дорогу, оставив далеко позади Долину, горы и лес, прошло целых полгода, но Марк как сейчас помнил тот спасительный грузовик, который их подобрал.

«Эй, ребята, вы тоже топаете из Дальней Заставы?» — тогда их окликнул сидящий в кабине парень — конопатый, на вид почти что ровесник, — который и предложил подвезти. Потом все вместе искали работу, пока наконец не попали на стройку. Военные восстанавливали вышку связи, и им нужны были рабочие руки, а Марк с Фортунатом очень нуждались в продуктовом пайке и крыше над головой. Марк не уставал удивляться, как в мгновение ока Фортунат научился переходить от затравленной покорности к вызывающей дерзости, особенно когда дело коснулось распределения заработка между ними двоими и теми парнями из грузовика. Конечно, с ними тогда поступили несправедливо, но жизнь вообще несправедливая штука, и им двоим приходилось учиться не только жить, но и выживать.

Ещё спустя какое-то время Марк с Фортунатом прибились к бригаде независимых Безухого Дью, а надолго ли, никто толком не знал, но вот уже больше месяца они вместе с двумя десятками отчаянных оборванцев слонялись по развалинам пустых городков в поисках хоть какой-то наживы. Хотя с тех пор, как горожане исчезли с улиц, а солдаты покинули посты, прошло много времени, но счастливчикам ещё удавалось находить кое-какие железки, обломки деревянной мебели, пластика и стекла, которые можно было обменять на еду.

***

 

Прекрасное утро закончилось быстро, а день выдался на редкость тяжелым. Мотаясь по развалинам очередного мертвого города, они практически ничего не нашли. Вдобавок ко всему прочему, начался дождь, и как никогда озлобленная бригада вернулась обратно в полуразрушенный спальный барак, где имелся старый, почти что убитый, но всё ещё работающий генератор. Топлива практически не осталось, поэтому электричество Дью приказал экономить, и уставшие, промокшие люди собрались у костра, на который пошёл собранный в окрестностях некондиционный товар.

— Федераты — ещё то говно! — как правило, вечерние байки у Дью начинались всегда одинаково, и если раньше Марк с Фортунатом с жадностью слушали разглагольствования бригадира, выуживая крупицы информации о новом для себя мире, но теперь они вместе со всеми просто снисходительно хмыкали и согласно кивали. — Всё себе заграбастали, твари! Нам, независимым, с каждым поколением жить всё труднее. Чертовы вояки, как кроты, сидят в своих бункерах. Ох уж эти мне подземные поселения, заводы и лаборатории! Чтоб они там подохли! У них есть и жратва, и лекарства, и нормальные генераторы… Только для себя берегут, суки! Чуть что, сразу стреляют! А вот когда на поверхности на чёрную работу нужны идиоты, то о нас вспоминают…

— А может, нам всё-таки к ним попроситься? Сил нет голодать и слоняться по этим помойкам… — робко предложил Том-нытик, по привычке обращаясь ко всем сразу, будто кто-то в бригаде сумел бы переубедить упрямого Дью. — Я слышал, что скоро опять будет большая облава. Может, лучше сдаться самим?

— Ха-ха-ха! Опять наша нюня разнылась! — хрипло засмеялся Коннор-силач, и его тут же дружным гоготом поддержали все остальные: — Иди и сдавайся, сопляк! Но только нам уж лучше по поверхности ползать, чем в подземных бункерах служить мудакам из Правительства! Говорят, что без приказа командира там даже передернуть нельзя! Ха-ха-ха!

— А ну, заткнулись, ублюдки! — прикрикнул раздраженный бригадир, убрав со лба свисавшие сосульками сальные пряди и обнажив левый висок с безобразным шрамом вместо уха, отсутствием которого ужасно гордился, так как потерял его в честной схватке с военными. — Жрать страсть как охота! У кого-то есть соображения на сей счет? Нет? Вот поэтому все резко захлопнулись!

Придвинувшись поближе к костру, Марк зябко поежился и посмотрел на дремавшего Фортуната. Это раньше они были наивными, но потом их просветили — оказывается, кое-кто из бригады пробовал податься в Объединённую Федерацию Выживших, но все граждане-федераты мужского пола автоматически зачислялись в армию, а у независимых оборванцев, привыкших к неограниченной свободе, дисциплина вызывала лютую неприязнь. Некоторые дезертировали сразу, в первые дни, и мало кому удавалось продержаться в казармах больше трёх месяцев. Сперва федераты беглецов отлавливали, возвращали, сурово — «чтоб другим неповадно было!» — наказывали, но побегов меньше не становилось. Тогда федераты плюнули на них, просто перестав набирать рекрутов среди независимых.

Марку и Фортунату, можно сказать, повезло — никто из бригады никогда не удивлялся, что они первое время не знали даже самых элементарных вещей, а на вопрос «откуда сами?» всегда уклончиво отвечали «издалека», и это всех устраивало. В бригаде не принято было пытать человека о прошлом: ну было и было, захочет — всё сам расскажет. Вон Фимка, например, имел жуткое прозвище «людоед», а за что его так прозвали, дураков интересоваться не находилось.

— Фортунат, — прошептал Марк, прижимаясь к теплому боку друга и стискивая его мозолистую ладонь. — Я уже говорил, но с каждым днём убеждаюсь всё больше, что мы с тобой настоящие оные в этом мире, а ещё наши родители, наши бывшие соседи… Вся наша Долина оная для этого мира.

— Да, — тихо отозвался Фортунат. — Пока мы хорошо, сыто жили, во всем мире голод, болезни, нищета и убийства стали привычным делом и нормой. Я считаю, что нам надо подумать, чтобы уйти от независимых… Так дальше продолжаться не может.

— Давай завтра сбежим? Всё равно искать нас не будут. Как они говорят: «Захотел и ушел, Сатана ему в помощь», — Марк покосился на зарывшегося в тряпье Дью, который, несмотря на сгущающиеся сумерки, почему-то не спешил включать ультрафиолетовые лампы. — Хорошо хоть Фимки тут нет, а то с его прозвищем…

Худой как щепка Фимка объявился глухой ночью, как всегда, тихо и неожиданно, отчего Марк, которому никак не давал уснуть урчащий от голода живот, вздрогнул.

— Мы думали, что ты сдох, — равнодушно информировал Фимку сонный Дью, лениво приподняв голову в сторону устраивающегося в углу «людоеда».

— Да ладно, не дождётесь. Гулял я! — оскалился в ответ Фимка, показав кривые желтые зубы. — Кстати, тут недалеко стая бродячих пришла… Может, поохотимся, парни? Всё будет красиво!

В ответ на эти слова Безухий Дью оживился и принялся громкой бранью будить остальных, которые спросонья лишь зачарованно повторяли слова Фимки, но, переварив услышанное, моментально теряли сон, и на их осунувшихся лицах появлялось воодушевление. Бригада поспешно засобиралась. Выдвигаться надо было с рассветом: как известно, псы бодрствуют всю ночь, а после забираются в укромные уголки отсыпаться. Тут-то для охоты самое удачное время!

Марк, вполуха слушая фантазии о предстоявшем пиршестве, рассеяно наблюдал за тем, как Фортунат с азартом бывалого охотника мастерит себе оружие, кое-как вколачивая в палку мелкие заострённые железки.

— Марк, возьми тот стальной прут, что мы нашли позавчера. Мне кажется, он прекрасно сгодится! — посоветовал Фортунат, покосившись на Коннора-силача, который деловито выбирал кирпич поувесистей.

Марк согласно кивнул, думая о том, что если бы год назад ему намекнули, что он будет мечтать о собачатине, то ни за что не поверил бы… Животных, особенно собак, Марк всегда очень любил. Тогда, в прошлой жизни, конечно… В Долине в каждом дворе была собака, а у общих трапезных обитали две суки с несколькими подросшими щенками, которых в лучшие времена он часто подкармливал.

Но все-таки собачатина лучше крысятины. Марка мутило от одного запаха варева, которое в бригаде частенько готовили по вечерам. Одна ободранная крысиная тушка (если везло, то в ловушку попадались несколько крыс, но обычно это был единственный тощий, глупый, ошалевший от голода крысёныш) на огромный котёл воды, куда крошилось несколько питательных брикетов, как водится, украденных или выменянных на добытый «товар». Полученная жижа напоминала столярный клейстер, который готовили в Долине, и в первый раз Марка вывернуло от одной ложки…

На рассвете, когда показалось тусклое солнце, недружной толпой, вооруженные кто чем, они вышли охотиться. Среди независимых огнестрельного оружия не водилось — найти пригодную пушку было также нереально, как и мясные консервы спустя несколько десятилетий после окончания их производства. Да и где брать патроны? Каждый знал, что федераты никому не продавали боеприпасы.

— По возможности, прикрывайте друг друга и ни в коем случае не поворачивайтесь к тварям спиной! — нервно раздавал указания Дью, следуя к месту, в котором обосновалась бродячая стая. — Пока нет сильного ветра, есть надежда, что они сразу нас не почуют.

Неожиданно из кустов выскочила мелкая облезлая шавка, и кто-то из идущих впереди споткнулся, упал и громко выругался.

— Вот же зараза! — с досадой проговорил Дью, когда, с опаской держась на расстоянии, псина истошным лаем принялась будить стаю. — Спина к спине! — заорал он, увидев, как со всех сторон к ним сбегаются остальные собаки.

Марк старался держаться ближе к Фортунату и чудом успел выставить вперед стальной прут, когда на него накинулась первая одичавшая тварь… Невысокие, кривоногие, непонятного бурого окраса, похожие одна на другую, оскалившись и свирепо рыча, собаки плотным кольцом окружали бригаду Безухого Дью.

«А ведь мы для них тоже добыча», — подумал Марк, и неприятный холодок пробежал по спине.

Стая действовала на удивление слаженно: собаки пробовали сначала нападать по одной; подскакивая, злобно щелкали зубами, ловко уворачивались от ударов, будто проверяя на прочность людей и нащупывая слабые места в обороне. В какой-то момент, словно по команде, стая сгруппировалась и одновременно атаковала сбившихся в кучу людей.

Следить за тем, что происходит у него за спиной, Марк уже не успевал. Он орудовал стальным прутом, стараясь ударить как можно сильнее, и, судя по визгу, это ему удавалось. Он уже взмок, по лбу стекал липкий пот, а прут, как ему показалось, потяжелел вдвое, но собаки все равно наступали. Марк слышал, как рядом кто-то упал, и его рвали на части, но он не повернулся, боясь сам пропустить очередной бросок злобной твари и только лишь повторял про себя: «Не Фортунат, пожалуйста, только не Фортунат». Это придало ему силы, и он вмазал как следует, раскраивая вытянутый череп собаки…

Постепенно пыл остальной стаи угас — твари тоже устали и отступили, будто выжидая чего-то.

Марк опустил прут и оглянулся. Из бригады, кажется, почти все были целы, только рыжий Леон, истекая кровью из рваных ран, тряпичной куклой лежал на земле. Как бы то ни было, а бой они выиграли, добыв пять тушек диких собак, и это уже можно считать настоящим везением.

Боль в икре Марка стала невыносимой, когда парни по очереди «прощались» с Леоном: хоронить мертвеца было опасным и неблагодарным занятием — рассвирепевшая стая, привлеченная запахом крови и мяса, могла в любой момент снова напасть, поэтому труп просто бросили рядом, предварительно сорвав с него всю одежду и вспоров живот, чтобы отвлечь собак от преследования.

Кое-как доковыляв до облюбованных бригадой развалин, Марк закатал штанину, чувствуя, как кровь стекает на пальцы, и замер, уставившись на открытую рваную рану.

— Чего там у тебя, укусили? Твою ж мать! Хреновое дело… — отталкивая подошедшего Фортуната, вездесущий Дью внимательно осмотрел покрасневшую кожу вокруг укуса. — Похоже, заражение уже началось. Небось и прижигание уже не поможет.

— Что же нам делать, Дью? — с надеждой спросил Фортунат, ища поддержки у опытного бригадира.

— Дык, лекарств у нас нет, а значит, через пару дней твой дружок копыта откинет. Ну, может, через неделю. Подыхать будет тяжко, слюна этих тварей на редкость поганая. Я бы на твоём месте, если он тебе дорог, конечно, прибил его камнем. Уж лучше так, чем блевать кровью и под себя сутками гадить, — грубо отмахнувшись от попытавшегося возражать Фортуната, Безухий развернулся и резко приказал остальным: — К этому не подходить — он, считай, уже жмурик. Жратву на него не тратить, лучше между собой его долю разделим. Как там, кстати, наша собачья похлебка?

***

 

Спотыкаясь, они ковыляли по мертвым улицам разрушенного много лет назад города. Нога Марка распухла, кожа вокруг раны побагровела и отливала черным так, что страшно было даже смотреть, и ему приходилось всё время опираться на Фортуната.

— Давай отдохнём? — споткнувшись о разбитый пожарный гидрант, Фортунат без сил опустился на землю.

— Нет, нам надо выйти из города, — упрямо отрезал Марк и сделал ещё один шаг, неуверенно цепляясь за ощетинившуюся кирпичами стену некогда добротного дома. — Дью сказал, что на окраине он видел блокпост, нам надо обязательно дойти до него.

Несмотря на жар, боль в ноге и страшную слабость, Марк волновался не столько за себя, сколько за бледного как мел Фортуната. Он чувствовал за него ответственность, тяжкое бремя и обязательно должен позаботиться, чтобы с ним всё было в порядке.

— Хорошо, но только давай потихоньку, — поднявшись, Фортунат обнял Марка за плечи и ненароком задел его истерзанную ногу.

Он боли глаза Марка расширились, и он, стискивая потную ладонь друга, еле удержался, чтобы не закричать.

— Я тебя не виню, — будто прочитав его мысли, медленно сказал Марк. — Мы поступили правильно. Всю свою жизнь мы привыкли, что Бог, апостолы и жрецы давали нам инструкции, как жить и что делать. Так было проще, спокойней, но всё же свобода мне нравится больше.

— Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что я всё ещё слышу в голове голос Бога, — неуверенно отозвался Фортунат, по-прежнему придерживая Марка за плечи.

Марк остановился и некоторое время молчал, отрешённо взирая на мертвые пейзажи вокруг.

— Нет никакого Бога, Фортунат, и никогда не было. Не знаю, что ждёт тебя в этом мире, но я…

— Нас, Марк. Ждёт нас, Марк! — твердо ответил Фортунат, старательно маскируя очередной приступ беспокойства и страха. — Только вместе мы справимся. Пойдем, тут совсем немного осталось.

— Стоять! — грозный окрик застал их врасплох; из-за угла вышел здоровенный солдат в полной боевой амуниции и, вскинув автомат, повторил: — Стоять! Дальше ни шагу. Вы кто такие и откуда взялись?

— Мой друг ранен, его покусали собаки, — заикаясь от страха, начал объяснять Фортунат. — Ему нужна помощь, лекарства! Вы можете нам помочь?

— Помогать надо тем, кто может быть полезен Объединённой Федерации Выживших, — отрезал солдат. — С чего бы мне на отребье всякое тратиться?

— Он хотел сказать, что мы как раз ищем кого-нибудь из военных, чтобы записаться в отряд. Фортунат очень сильный, способный, выносливый, а я… — страх на лице Марка сменился странным достоинством. — Меня покусали собаки и, наверное, скоро умру…

— Кроткий Тигр, у меня тут двое гражданских, — подозрительно косясь на парней, солдат быстро докладывал по рации обстановку. — Так точно! Вас понял…

— Я могу вам сдать Безухого Дью! — быстро выкрикнул Фортунат, крепче прижимая к себе обмякшего Марка. — Мы были в его бригаде и знаем все его норы! Помогите моему другу, и я всё вам расскажу! Вы сможете без потерь уничтожить разом всю банду, а я обещаю, что пойду с вами и все покажу…

***

 

По пыльной дороге медленно ехал старый пикап, в кузове которого стояло нечто, похожее на большую пушку, укрытую грубой тканью защитной раскраски. Смертельно бледный Марк сидел возле неё, из последних сил держась за проржавевший борт. После уколов нога онемела и практически не болела, но все равно каждые пять минут Фортунат с беспокойством вглядывался в его измученное лицо.

— Вот смотрю я на вас и удивляюсь, — наконец подал голос сидевший рядом патрульный солдат, почесывая клочковатую бороду с проседью. — Какие-то вы не такие. То ли дурачки, то ли просто другие.

«Оные. Мы для вас оные, но очень скоро станем своими», — мысленно поправил его Фортунат, а вслух произнёс: — Мы только хотим служить Федерации Выживших. Что в этом плохого?

— А ладони почему обожженные? — не унимался бородач, бесцеремонно разглядывая странных попутчиков. — Уж не с зараженной ли зоны пожаловали?

— Нет. Мы пришли из… — Фортунат запнулся, прислушиваясь к завыванию сирены и далеким выстрелам.

— С Дальней Заставы, — подсказал Марк. — А ожоги у нас из-за химии. Слишком долго копались в разных помойках…

— Ну-ну, — отозвался солдат и отвернулся, насвистывая веселый мотивчик. Облава прошла превосходно: банду ликвидировали — если кто и ускользнул, то не скоро объявится в этом секторе, к тому же район заодно зачистили и от диких собак… Теперь точно дадут увольнительную и можно будет хорошенько выспаться и отдохнуть. А что будет дальше, даже никто из генералов точно не знал. Ведь пути Господа поистине неисповедимы… По крайней мере этому прожженному ветерану очень хотелось верить в Него, несмотря на то, что Конгресс официально запретил все религии.


	13. Некромант, или Бог истинный, и Бог единый

> _«Ибо знаю, что когда Мой земной дом разрушится,_  
>  то имею Я жилище другое, рукотворное, и пока оно будет жить,  
> то и Я буду вечен. Ибо он — Моё творение, созданное на те дела,  
> которые предназначено ему исполнять. Я есть Бог истинный,  
> и Бог единый, взявший плоть, бывшую некогда грешной,  
> но ставшую вместилищем Моей благости и благодати.  
> И имя ему Некромант, кто воскресит Мою сущность земную,  
> дабы явить в грядущих веках преизобильное богатство  
> Моей силы и славы, по своей Великой Любви, которой  
> возлюбил он Меня. Я Господь!»  
> © Священная Книга Земной и Небесной Печали

 

 

**За два дня до экстренного заседания Конгресса Объединённой Федерации Выживших.**

 

Прошло много времени, и Йоэль-Шафату уже казалось, что его наконец-то оставили в покое, но внезапно снаружи раздались шаги, механизм замка щелкнул, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился генерал; его усталое, осунувшееся лицо и залегшие под глазами глубокие тени свидетельствовали о бессонных ночах. Генерал решительно вошёл, сделал несколько шагов и, широко, по-военному расставив ноги, встал перед неподвижно сидящим пленником, тщательно обдумывая, с чего бы начать разговор. В руке Уитмена появилась знакомая монетка, которую он по привычке тут же начал крутить между пальцев.

— Йоэль-Шафат, настало время серьезно поговорить, — наконец произнёс генерал, размеренно прохаживаясь по камере взад-вперёд. — Президент уполномочил меня сделать тебе предложение, которое два часа назад было одобрено общим голосованием…

Арестант по-прежнему молча и безучастно сидел на полу, лишь прислушиваясь к тяжелым шагам генерала. Они звучали глухо и равномерно, как тиканье огромных часов, отстукивающих мгновение за мгновением от неизбежного.

— Йоэль-Шафат, я не буду больше тянуть и сразу перейду к делу. Ты же наверняка знаешь, что наша Планета дышит на ладан, и о полном возрождении цивилизации речь уже не идёт. Дальше только предсмертная агония…

В ответ на эти слова Йоэль-Шафат, казалось, задумался, а потом медленно стянул чёрную полумаску. Зрелище было не из приятных. Вообще-то Уитмену и раньше доводилось видеть выколотые глаза, но пустые глазницы, как правило, были впалые и прикрытые веком, как шторами, здесь же уродство как будто бы выставили напоказ: ярко-розовые складки нависали над высохшей пористой массой и чуть расходились, обнажая белые кости.

— Я — Божий Апостол и служу только Ему. Мне нет дела до вашего человечества, — надтреснутым, глухим голосом неожиданно заговорил Йоэль-Шафат. — Я не стану вам помогать. Вы уничтожили Долину, Его благодатную землю. Уничтожили Его паству, вам нет и не будет прощения!

— Ну, знаешь, когда людям нечего есть, когда они умирают в мучениях, то самые крайние меры оправданны! Жизнь в вашей Долине не идет ни в какое сравнение с нашим существованием, — превозмогая отвращение, Уитмен наклонился вперед и придвинулся ближе, чтобы Некромант ничего в дальнейших словах не упустил. — Да, мы решили построить свой собственный рай, которого обойдут стороной грядущие катаклизмы, где не будет голода и болезней. Оставшееся человечество должно выжить в неравной схватке с гневом Вселенной, поэтому предлагаю тебе отдать нам своего Бога, чтобы выстроить другую Долину, больших... гораздо больших возможностей и масштабов.

На полноценную улыбку Йоэль-Шафат, видимо, был не способен, но всё-таки сумел изобразить некое подобие ухмылки, отчего неровный шрам, тянущийся от левой скулы до подбородка, стал ещё глубже и уродливее.

— Бог мертв, генерал. Ваши солдаты всё для этого сделали.

— Это не так, Некромант, ты же знаешь! — резко меняя тон, жестко накинулся на него Уитмен. — Ведь недаром твоё прозвище «некромант»? Мои яйцеголовые-ученые опросили жителей, провели кое-какие исследования, сравнили образцы твоего ДНК и ДНК существа, обитавшего в Храме. Они получили весьма неожиданный результат, — сделав многозначительную паузу, генерал долго смотрел на Некроманта в упор и наконец произнёс: — Твой бог всегда с тобой, вернее — в тебе, и именно ты носитель его кода. Надеюсь, хоть это отрицать ты не будешь?

— Возможно. Ну и что с того, генерал? На что вы рассчитываете? Даже если просто представить, что я, отрекаясь от служения своему Богу, соглашусь помогать нечестивым, то без Его благословения таинство не свершится. Вы точно просчитали все риски? — видя замешательство генерала, Йоэль-Шафат издевательски расхохотался. — А что, если Бог, воскреснув, тут же покарает неверных? Ночью я видел знамение, в точности такое же, как перед первой Жатвой…

— Йоэль-Шафат, я тебя умоляю, природные катаклизмы происходили всегда, на протяжении всей истории нашей Планеты, а вот твой симбионт, которого ты возродил в благоприятных условиях, тварь действительно очень занятная. Ни я, ни мои ученые до сих пор не понимают, как столь долгое время вам удавалось держать втайне Долину? Почему именно эти земли избрало существо? Как сумело оградить от всего, что выпало на долю нашей Планеты? А впрочем, неважно! Ведь главное то, что там люди сумели выжить, построить полноценное общество со своими порядками и законами. Короче говоря, Президент Объединённой Федерации Выживших в моём лице предлагает тебе сделку, выгодную, между прочим, для обеих сторон. Существо обеспечивает нам благоприятные условия для жизни, а мы обеспечиваем его… всем остальным. Согласитесь, когда богу служит целая армия, это гораздо удобнее и надёжней, чем пять апостолов. И рацион мы можем обеспечить ему гораздо богаче: у нас много преступников и бродяг-анархистов.

Некромант надолго задумался: сложив руки на груди, он запрокинул и закатил глаза, его губы едва шевелись, будто бы тот вёл разговор с кем-то невидимым.

— Скажи мне правильные слова, генерал, — прошептал апостол совершенно чужим грубым голосом. — Произнеси то, что Ему нужно.

— Обещаю, что мы возведем для него самое надежное убежище из всех возможных. Солдаты будут его круглосуточно охранять, а после начнут приводить к нему тех, на кого он укажет. Дети, взрослые, старики — сколько угодно, не имеет значения! Две трети населения Земного шара уже уничтожены. Индия, Китай, Африканский континент полностью ушли под воду, разрушена половина Евразии… Оставшееся земли опустошены и бесплодны. Как ты думаешь, хоть что-то способно остановить человечество, когда все узнают о том, что появился реальный шанс выжить?!

— Вера, — тихо, но настойчиво перебил пылкую речь Некромант. — Ему нужна вера.

Подняв бровь, генерал пристально вглядывался в обезображенное лицо Некроманта. Он, конечно, многое утаил. Сущности не собирались давать хоть какую-то волю и самостоятельность, а его апостолу — полномочия. Вся задача «бога» сводилась к тому, чтобы очистить земли от последствий аварий и катастроф, обеспечить защиту и нормальную жизнь гражданам-федератам. Ну, а всю деятельность сущности-бога предполагалось строго контролировать армией или Конгрессом…

— Если люди в него не поверят, то ничего не получится, — Некромант печально покачал головой. — Вера и страх, вот то, что ему нужно. Понимаешь теперь, почему в Долине мы так жестоко карали еретиков и отступников? Когда-то много веков назад я и сам усомнился в деяниях своего Бога, Он вырвал мне оба глаза и сказал, что раз я им не доверяю, то пусть меня дальше ведет лишь вера в Него. Как ты успел, наверное, заметить, моя чёрная полумаска сплошная, без прорезей. Больше глаза мне не нужны, у меня есть моя Вера, и вижу я лучше многих из вас.

— Наш Конгресс официально упразднил все религии…

— Значит, пора одну возродить, — проговорил Некромант, и немного дезориентированный генерал отчетливо расслышал неприкрытую угрозу в словах и… приказ? — Бог истинный, и Бог единый! Он есть начало и конец, Альфа и Омега. Его воля священна, Его деяния не обсуждаются. Он вам обеспечит нормальную жизнь, оградит от всех будущих катастроф. Вы будете служить Ему и молиться, а взамен получите богатые возрожденные земли, защиту от радиации, наводнений и метеоритных дождей. Жатва нечестивых прошла, но среди вас остались те, кто ещё не готов принять Бога. С ними нужно покончить в первую очередь, а потом начать строить Храм. Передайте мои слова Президенту, Уитмен. И обязательно расскажите, что если люди хотят снова обрести Божью милость, то многим придется пожертвовать.

***

 

**Год спустя после экстренного заседания Конгресса Объединённой Федерации Выживших.**

 

Сгорбившись, опустив головы, они упрямо двигались на восток. Под ногами хрустела сухая кора, разлетаясь на куски под тяжестью армейских ботинок. Колючие ветки с жухлыми листьями нещадно хлестали идущего позади Фортуната...

На крошечной полянке Фортунат остановился и, загнанно дыша, уперся руками в колени. Здесь слой сухостоя и гнилых листьев был не таким глубоким, а ветки больше не цепляли одежду, поэтому можно было позволить себе немного передохнуть.

— Я уже весь исцарапался, — присев на корточки и закатав рукав форменной куртки, Марк заговорил первым. — Давай немного остынем?

— Мы ушли не слишком далеко от нашей базы, — вздохнул Фортунат, лицо которого было абсолютно белым, даже губы казались бескровными. — Но ты прав, надо чуть-чуть отдохнуть.

Он плюхнулся на землю без сил и перекатился на бок, а потом прочертил грязным пальцем линию в небе, которая обозначала бы их маршрут. Эх, может, зря они убежали? Ведь могли бы по-настоящему стать своими среди оных…

***

 

_В казармы армии Федерации Выживших они попали порознь: Фортунат пробыл на карантине всего две недели: несколько раз у него брали кровь, затем вкатили целую серию «стандартных прививок», ну а после набили положенные солдатам татуировки — с порядковым номером на правом предплечье и группой крови на шее. Когда комиссия вынесла вердикт «годен», его перевели в действующую часть для прохождения «курса молодого бойца»._

_Фортунат, хоть и смертельно скучал по товарищу, но в казармах освоился быстро и почти безболезненно. Система ценностей и негласная иерархия в армии была похожа на ту, что действовала в бандах «независимых», и разобраться в ней не составило никакого труда. На вершине пирамиды всегда находилась жратва, и больше всего ценились, конечно же, сахар и жир. Хотя командир и говорил, что на казенном довольствии бойцы катаются как сыр в масле, получая по четыре тысячи калорий в сутки, но это была лишь теория, далекая от действительности. Фактически ни один боец не доедал причитающуюся ему норму, выменивая продукты на другие полезные вещи, делающие тяжелый армейский быт более-менее сносным: либо на лишнюю пару тёплых вещей, либо на никотиновую жидкость, которой пропитывали бумагу и смолили по вечерам. Фортунату, можно сказать, повезло, ведь ремесло кузнеца внезапно возвысило его среди всех остальных. Но, как ни допытывался командир, он стойко молчал, откуда знает, как раздувать горн, кто научил так ловко управляться с молотом и клещами._

_Как бы то ни было, а оные тоже умудрились наладить добычу руды. Фортунат ещё помнил, как они вдвоём с отцом толкали тяжелые тележки и махали киркой, поэтому искренне порадовался громоздким ржавым механизмам, которые поднимали руду на поверхность, и тому, что его взял в подмастерья штатный кузнец Иоландий, который занимал почётное место в рядах инженерно-технического состава на базе. Целыми днями Фортунат был занят, с утра вместе с другими курсантами он изучал математику и остальные странные науки, о которых никогда раньше не слышал: физика, динамика машин, электромеханика, гидравлика… даже рассказывали про способы добычи и очистки воды. Вечерами Фортунат практиковался в «ковальне Иоландия», которая с виду была хуже самого старого сарая в Долине: какие-то металлические бочки, самодельные конструкции из кирпичей, труб, железок… Но зато Иоландий многому научил Фортуната, а тот впитывал всё как губка, чем радовал старого кузнеца._

***

 

Прогнав паническую дрожь, не покидавшую его с того самого момента, как оба решились дезертировать, Марк принялся массировать ноющие от быстрого бега икры и бедра. К физическим нагрузкам ему не привыкать, а сейчас они как никогда отвлекали от спекуляций насчет того, насколько правилен их поступок.

— Река должна быть где-то рядом, — поглядывая на небо, темнеющее сквозь верхушки деревьев, Фортунат откашлялся и полез в карман за невкусным энергетическим батончиком. — Осталось недолго.

— А что дальше, Фортунат? — нервно моргая, Марк откинул капюшон и повернулся к Фортунату. — Какие у тебя мысли? Каковы наши дальнейшие действия?

— Ноешь, как мой бывший инструктор, тупой солдафон Хатч.

— Просто я уже, Фортунат, не уверен…

— Да что с тобой такое, Марк? — он буквально чувствовал клубящееся вокруг них напряжение. — Может, хочешь вернуться, а? Не будь тупицей, мы должны это сделать!

— Я знаю, но мне страшно, — признался Марк, стыдясь смотреть Фортунату в глаза.

— Не думаю, что у нас есть иной выбор, дружище, — ответил тот, чувствуя, как, несмотря на уверенный тон, к горлу опять подступает противный комок. — Мы должны убить Некроманта и уничтожить бога в зародыше. Ты прекрасно знаешь, для чего строят Храм. Ведь они даже не скрывают важность этого мероприятия. Я не могу спать спокойно, зная, что скоро Он возродится и всё повторится…

— Я тоже, — прошептал Марк, нависая над Фортунатом. — Может, это нелепо звучит, но мы с тобой здесь единственные, кто понимает всю опасность воскрешения Бога. К тому же я первым тебе предложил дезертировать…

***

 

_Раненому Марку повезло меньше, ведь за него взялись основательно, первым делом поместив в подземный изолятор, где постоянно кололи антибиотики и пичкали странного вида таблетками и порошками. А потом… потом нещадно гоняли по плацу, учили правильно держать в руках винтовку, чистить её, собирать-разбирать и, конечно, стрелять… иногда даже по двигающимся, живым мишеням._

_В конце концов Марк всё-таки нашёл Фортуната. Поздно вечером, возвращаясь в казарму, Фортунат заметил, как от стены общей столовой отделилась темная фигура и кинулась ему наперерез. Хотя Марк выглядел неестественно худым и бледным в армейской форме, выданной ему не по росту и не по размеру, но Фортунат тут же узнал его и сжал в крепких объятиях…_

_— Я слышал, ты хорошо устроился… Кто же знал, что твое ремесло пригодится больше, что мое знание Книги? — Марк отстранился, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо друга, а затем снова притянул его к себе и уткнулся носом в шею, вдыхая знакомый, родной запах, словно стараясь запомнить. — А я в рядовых, Фортунат, просто «мясо». Я больше так не могу... Скоро набью морду нашему взводному, и делу конец — в штрафную роту, а там сдохну… Ну и пусть, я больше не желаю смотреть, как эта сука ворует наши пайки._

_— Не знал, Марк, что ты здесь, иначе нашёл бы тебя! Не страшно! Я вытащу тебя, Марк! Обязательно вытащу! Иначе эта военщина тебя доконает…_

_Вытащить Марка из артиллерийского подразделения удалось, конечно, не сразу, но Фортунат буквально из кожи вон лез, доказывая старшему кузнецу Иоландию, что им двоим с таким огромным заказом в срок никогда не управиться, а генерал давно никого показательно не наказывал… Иоландий нехотя согласился, но пригрозил, что при малейшей промашке лично походатайствует о бессрочном переводе Марка в штрафную роту. К слову, Марк действительно быстро учился и уже через неделю сносно орудовал молотом, вставлял в основную наковальню шперак и даже самостоятельно выковал кособокий клинок._

***

 

— У нас всё получится, Марк. Мы знаем все Его слабые стороны, для начала рискнём примкнуть к какой-нибудь строительной бригаде, а потом найдем Некроманта. Не знаю, возродился ли Бог или нет, но в любом случае пока у апостола нет прежней силы, значит, его можно убить.

— Конечно, нельзя снова допустить это безумие. Люди очень сильны и должны быть свободы, а эта тварь, сущность, бог просто паразит на наших телах и душах.

— Вот именно, — притянув к себе Марка, прошептал Фортунат, осыпая поцелуями мокрое от пота лицо. — Мы с тобой его уничтожим, сделаем все быстро и тихо, как нас на базе учили, а потом уйдем, убежим. Найдем себе новое место, которое станет нашей Долиной.

— А если всё-таки ничего не получится? — легонько прикусив нижнюю губу Фортуната, Марк доверчиво прижался к нему.

— Все получится, не паникуй раньше времени. Сначала давай дойдём до реки и наймемся к строителям? А там видно будет, как лучше к нему подобраться.

***

 

_Фортунат сосредоточенно разглядывал механизм поворотного редуктора, пытаясь понять, что именно в нем не так, когда дверь открылась, пустив в закопченную кузню яркий уличный свет._

_— Пакет для бойца № Т343618. Прошу предъявить личный номер, — устало бросил с порога курьер, брезгливо озираясь по сторонам и с опаской косясь на Марка, держащего в руках увесистый молот._

_Разобравшись с формальностями и подписав формуляр о секретности, Фортунат наконец разложил вытащенные из пластикового пакета чертежи и нахмурился._

_— Что-то сложное? — Марк неслышно подошёл сзади и заглянул через плечо. — Мне вообще можно смотреть, или от меня тоже секрет?_

_— Нет, смотри, — озадаченно бросил Фортунат. — Здесь странная штука… чертежи механизмов, похожие на те, что мы делали с отцом в Долине для Храма. Они что, собираются строить Храм? Не очень понимаю, зачем это надо?_

_Взъерошив непослушный вихор, Марк склонился над чертежами, а потом достал из кармана скомканную бумажку и протянул Фортунату._

_— Хотел показать тебе и забыл. Думал, что это какая-то шутка… — он развернул листок и ткнул пальцем в крупные буквы заглавия. — Вот: «Бог истинный, и Бог единый». Раздавали возле медсанчасти. Очень напоминает цитату из «Священной Книги Земной и Небесной Печали». Значит ли это, что Правительство Выживших хочет вернуть «нашего» Бога?_

_— Некромант… Марк, я сам видел, как солдаты куда-то вели последнего Божьего апостола… Вспомни, что про него сказано в Книге? «Некромант есть извечный хранитель Мой, в нем возрождение Мое»! А что, если его держат в заложниках? Вполне могли заставить воскресить бога или просто договориться с ним, — Фортунат перевёл дыхание, облизав пересохшие от волнения губы. — Слушай, если это правда, то этой твари опять будут приносить жертвы… детей!_

_— Надо всё разузнать, — отозвался Марк, быстро кидая листовку в жаровню. — Если оные хотят вернуть «нашу» религию, то всё выжившее человечество окажется в рабстве, как мы когда-то были в Долине. Давай узнаем про место, где оные планируют строить Храм, а потом… потом мы найдем и убьем Некроманта._

_— Как мы с тобой это сделаем? — тихо спросил Фортунат, нервно грызя ноготь на большом пальце и стараясь не смотреть Марку в глаза. — Ты вообще представляешь, во что хочешь ввязаться?!_

_— Пока что не очень, — Марк вплотную подошёл к другу; его лицо, выпачканное грязью и копотью, светилось уверенностью, а глаза казались неестественно яркими и большими. — У нас будет время всё обсудить. Только давай сперва выберемся отсюда? Ты со мной, Фортунат?_

***

 

**Экстренное заседание Конгресса Объединённой Федерации Выживших.**

 

Генераторы работали на полную мощность, система вентиляции нещадно гудела, но в зале Конгресса всё равно было душно и жарко. Конгрессмены заседали почти что всю ночь, однако никак не могли достичь соглашения. Эти люди собрались здесь по приказу Президента Объединённой Федерации Выживших, чтобы сформулировать официальную версию того, во что людям предстоит в ближайшее время поверить. Ожесточенные споры на тему «можно ли сущность считать новым Богом, или это просто некая субстанция, которую необходимо заставить работать на Федерацию, чтобы обеспечить всех граждан защитой» не угасали, изрядно вымотав нервы всем за круглым столом.

— Конгрессмен Арий, эта сущность и есть Бог в самом прямом смысле этого слова! Свидетельства очевидцев жизни в Долине это доказывают! Советую внимательно перечитать рапорты наших военных! — яростно жестикулируя, кричал на оппонента конгрессмен Томас, отчего его лысина сплошь покрылась красными пятнами. — Я настаиваю на пересмотре нашей Конституции. Мы должны включить в неё поправки, предписывающие единое вероисповедание для всех граждан!

— А просто почтительного отношения к новой религии не достаточно? Конгресс не вправе заставить людей молиться и соблюдать ритуалы! К слову, весьма сомнительные…

— Это может привести к бунтам! Навязывание чуждых догм наверняка станет источником постоянного раздражения масс и послужит толчком к серии протестов! — грубо перебив конгрессмена Янниса, конгрессмен Арий тут же набросился на своего давнего оппонента. — Томас, вы же не идиот, чтобы поверить всем этим россказням? Да, я согласен, что сущность — это нечто, что позволило спасти от Апокалипсиса территорию, которую все называют Долиной. Однако весьма самонадеянно присваивать сущности статус Бога и требовать от граждан какого-то поклонения.

— Вообще-то похожую историю можно найти в книге под названием Библия. Там сказано, что люди в древности тоже верили, что некий Иисус, сын простого еврейского плотника, был ниспослан высшими силами в качестве мессии, — дождавшись, пока остальные участники немного остынут, произнёс конгрессмен Бэй, поднявшись со своего места. — Иисус доказал, что он Сын Божий, предъявив людям знамения. Накормил несколько тысяч голодных пятью хлебами и двумя рыбами, превращал воду в вино, исцелял зараженных, воскрес из мёртвых, в конце-то концов! Какие доказательства может представить нам сущность? Предлагаю принять поправку, ограничивающую её деятельность, и передать её под полный контроль нашей армии. Мы не зря упразднили все религии и национальности. Нет больше народов, наций и стран, людям пришлось объединиться в Федерацию Выживших, создать единую армию, чтобы остановить массовые беспорядки, убийства, грабежи, мародерство и прочее. То, что предлагает уважаемый Томас, недопустимо, пока мы не разберемся в природе сущности. А конгрессмен Арий, по сути, прав, нельзя насильно навязывать людям религию, это может привести к чудовищному кровопролитию, которое человечество уже не переживет.

— Уважаемые конгрессмены, разрешите мне кое-что пояснить? — громко, чтобы перекричать нарастающую перепалку, рявкнул Уитмен и встал из-за стола, крепко сжимая в кулаке серебряный талисман-монетку. — Я некоторое время жил в этой Долине и был там вроде местного Президента, поэтому моим свидетельствам вы можете безоговорочно доверять. Я не знаю, можно ли назвать эту сущность Богом, но для нашей же безопасности мы должны попробовать её возродить. Озоновый слой почти не справляется с космической радиацией, метеоритные дожди с каждым разом всё интенсивнее и сильней, Бета-лихорадка мутировала, так что привычные лекарства её не берут. Какой бы катаклизм ни случился, он станет для нашей Планеты последним. Сущность — это наш шанс на спасение. Нравится ей считать себя Богом — пусть так. Но вы должны согласиться, что у нас просто нет выбора: или сущность воздвигает защитный барьер, или остатки цивилизации ожидает скорый конец. Если людям угодно, пусть верят в любого Бога, но я настаиваю, что армия всё должна держать под контролем.

— Каковы ваши конкретные предложения, генерал? — сразу несколько конгрессменов, как по команде, обернулись к нему.

— Собирать уцелевшие религиозные реликвии по всему миру и приготовить всё, что понадобится Некроманту для проведения ритуала. Немедленно приступить к строительству сооружения, куда мы поместим новую сущность. Дать армии неограниченные полномочия полностью контролировать весь процесс и управлять им в дальнейшем, — чётко отрапортовал генерал и, немного замявшись, добавил: — Оные… Необходимо начать эвакуацию людей из Долины…

— А эти-то нам для чего? — спросил конгрессмен Бэй, нервно потирая виски, чтобы отогнать некстати начавшийся приступ мигрени.

— Я чувствую за них ответственность, господа, — спрятав монетку в карман, ответил Уитмен. — Долина полностью опустошена: весь скот забит, почва и деревья сильно пострадали от кислотных дождей, вода в реке больше для питья не пригодна. Брошенные люди там просто погибнут, а я этого допустить не могу. К тому же Федерация нуждается в рабочей силе, какой бы она ни была.

— Нам нужно что-то такое, что поможет систематизировать все наши выводы, а после объединит людей и заставит замолчать голоса несогласных… Какой-то свод законов, нечто вроде Символа Веры, или что-то, похожее на нашу Конституцию. Может, новую «Книгу Земной и Небесной Печали»?.. — задумчиво протянул конгрессмен Томас, искоса посматривая на раздраженного Ария.

— Итак, уважаемые конгрессмены, предлагаю пока оставить открытым вопрос о природе и статусе сущности, — воспользовавшись затянувшейся паузой, подвел итог конгрессмен Яннис. — Гораздо важнее сейчас обсудить предложение генерала. Не знаю, как вы, господа, но лично мне ясно, что по крайней мере хуже от воскрешения сущности точно не будет. Давайте хотя бы попробуем, а в случае чего… наша армия один раз уже её уничтожила, а сомневаться в преданности солдат и генералов у нас нет никаких оснований.


End file.
